


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by Adam_Irons, SilverWolf2135



Series: RWBY Requests [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, Foursome, Futa!Raven, Futa!Weiss - Freeform, Futa!Winter, Futa!Yang, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Missionary Position, Morning Wood, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, futa!Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf2135/pseuds/SilverWolf2135
Summary: Twin sisters, Yang and Blake Branwen, have had to hide their indecent relationship from the world, but all that changes when they get caught spying on their mother's having sex.





	1. A New Family Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by BurstEdge
> 
> Just to clarify this, this is an AU where Raven impregnated Kali, and the two had twin daughters, who were Blake and Yang. I'm sure that's clear in the story, but I just wanted to state it again here to avoid any confusion. I also changed Yang's eye colour to permanently red, since that seemed to make more sense in this scenario.
> 
> I may also add more chapters to this, but I haven't decided yet.
> 
> As always, if you have a suggestion of your own, feel free to suggest it in a comment, and thanks for reading!

Yang panted, staring lustfully through the crack in the door to her parents’ bedroom that was ajar. Her mother was bent over forwards, mewling as her other mother thrust her hips repeatedly behind her. The blonde would never get used to seeing the submissive cat Faunus submitting to her wife’s every wish, while the more dominant woman had her way with her however she pleased.

The blonde bit her lip to avoid moaning, as she looked down at her own cat Faunus lover, the black haired girl’s mouth wrapped around her own thick member, as she bobbed her head along the shaft, hungrily milking her sister for all of her delicious cream. Yang ran her hand through her sister’s black locks, pausing to scratch between her cat ears which she knew she loved. While Blake didn’t look up to meet her twin’s gaze, she was undeniably enjoying her ear scratch, as Yang felt her purr, her throat vibrating around her cock as she took it down her throat.

Yang looked back through the door, watching as Raven leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of Kali’s hair and forcing her head down as she fucked her in the ass. The Faunus woman’s mouth hung open. The blonde wanted nothing more than to burst in there and shove her cock down her mother’s throat, while her other mother continued to fuck her ass. 

She continued to watch her mothers, as Raven rammed her thick member between Kali’s big round ass cheeks, taking the entire length inside of her easily. Blake, on the other hand, was far too busy sucking her sister’s cock to watch, although heard every sigh, moan and scream that came from the room.

 

Every since early childhood, Yang and Blake Branwen had both known that their family wasn’t like any other. For starters, the twin sisters had two mothers, although they hadn’t been adopted, rather one of their mothers, Raven Branwen, was what they had come to know as a ‘Futanari’, meaning that even though every aspect of her was female, she had a penis and testicles, as well as a vagina. Their other mother, Kali Branwen – formerly Belladonna – on the other hand, was one hundred percent female, having been the one that had been impregnated by Raven when Yang and Blake had been conceived.

Their mother’s had never deceived the girl’s by acting as though their family was normal, and that all families were like them, but nor did they ignore their differences, being open and honest with their twin daughters in regards to the truth about their conception and family structure. Rather, Raven and Kali had been truthful and honest, while also encouraging the girl’s to be discrete in public to avoid any stigma that they might get.

However, although the twin girls were not born to the same parents, they had some significant differences between them. The first difference was in their appearance, with Yang’s hair being bright yellow, despite her mother’s both having jet black hair, although her eyes were blood red like Raven’s. Blake, on the other hand, favoured Kali’s appearance, with her jet black locks and narrow amber eyes, looking almost exactly like Kali had done in her youth. 

As well as their hair and eye colour, it was notable that only one of the girl’s, Blake, was a Faunus, with two cat ears atop her head just like Kali, which both human woman found adorable, often referring to their respective lovers as their ‘pets’. What’s more, Yang was the only one of the twins to have a penis like Raven, while Blake was left without on like Kali.

Besides their physical differences, the twins lived relatively normal lives, all things considered. The only real differences in their lifestyle compared to other families was their ‘unnatural’ closeness, which they simply saw as being close sisters, as well as their mother teaching them that there was nothing wrong with being open and honest about all things sexual, so long as they didn’t do anything inappropriate in public.

The girl’s had always been close sisters, but when they turned twelve, their relationship suddenly became much more than familial. This was arguably the time that the sister’s indecent relationship officially began, starting off with simply kissing at first, before Blake became fascinated with Yang’s penis, not having one of her own. As the years went on, the two became closer and closer, quickly developing a sexual relationship that rivalled that of their mother’s, constantly finding new and innovative ways to experiment sexually. However, due to the need for them to keep their illicit relationship a secret, their creativity was somewhat stifled. 

Between the two twins, Yang was easily the most dominant when it came to sex, enjoying having her way with Blake, and the cat Faunus being all too eager to submit to her sister. Besides this, the pair lived relatively normal lives, despite their relationship having to be kept a secret from everyone, including their mother’s. They had done a good job of it, with nobody at their school suspecting a thing, and – as far as they were concerned – neither did their mother’s... or so they thought.

 

“Fuck...” Yang muttered, as she watched Kali getting her ass pounded by Raven. Blake glanced up, hey large golden eyes gazing into Yang’s red ones. She removed her lips from her sister’s addictive cock with a wet pop, continuing to pleasure her with her hand.

“Did you say something Yang?” Blake whispered, trying not to catch the unwanted attention of their mother’s. Yang shook her head, as she continued to peek in on her mother’s while they fucked, her sister’s mouth resuming pleasuring her as she did.

This was far from the first time that she and Blake had spied on their mothers while they fucked, and so far, they had never been caught. Well, at least that they knew of. Little did the twins know that ever since they lost their virginities to each other, their mothers had known every single little detail about all of the girl’s acts. Not wanting to stifle their daughter’s relationship any longer, Kali had insisted that they make the girl’s aware that they knew everything, giving the couple the opportunity to guide their daughter’s in their affair. 

Raven had been sceptical at first, unsure whether the girl’s were ready to be exposed to such a complex family structure, but had eventually sided with her wife, agreeing to make their knowledge of their daughter’s relationship known to them. As a result of this, Raven had intentionally left the bedroom door open and encouraged Kali to be as loud a she wanted, knowing that neither of her perverted daughter’s would be able to resist watching their mother’s fuck.

“Are they watching?” Raven panted, having yanked Kali’s head up to whisper in her ear and speaking quietly enough that Yang would have assumed she had just been saying something dirty to her. Kali nodded her head, as Raven released her hair, feeling a wave of pleasure coming on. “Fuck, I’m going to cum!” She groaned, as she approached orgasm.

“Blake, I’m gonna cum!” Yang whispered down to her sister, who nodded, still bobbing her head and sucking the cock that was crammed down her throat. 

Raven was the first to orgasm, having been fucking Kali since long before Yang and Blake came to the door to watch, her cock swelling as she deposited several hot loads of her thick creamy semen into her wife’s asshole. Kali groaned, arching her back, as she was filled with her wife’s mess, just like she was used to.

Upon watching her mother cum inside her other mother, Yang was tipped over the edge, biting her lip to avoid moaning too loudly as she gripped Blake’s feline ear to warm her of her impending orgasm. Blake deepthroated her sister’s member, kissing the base of the cock as she felt it throb inside her throat, before her stomach was pumped full of her twin’s thick delicious cum. Yang’s eyes rolled back, as she climaxed, not noticing her mother standing by the door.

“Hello girls.” Raven spoke in a sultry tone as she opened the door, making Yang jump at not having noticed her mother right beside her, and almost making Blake bite down on the girl’s shaft, although thankfully managing not to.

“M-Mom!” Yang cried out, as Blake removed her mouth from Yang’s cock, spluttering a little as she almost choked on her sisters semen. Unfortunately, the girl had barely finished cumming, and as a result, Blake found her chin, as well as the front of her top, being decorated with little white splatters of semen. Raven shook her head.

“Kali was right, you really are inexperienced...” The woman muttered. Before either of her daughters could ask what she meant, she invited them in. Doing as they were told, both girl’s blushed as they slowly entered the room, wearing only their pyjamas. Raven shut the door behind them, as they stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at their Faunus mother.

“Oh, I’ve been so looking forward to this day!” Kali squealed happily as she sat on the edge of the bed, clapping her hands in delight. “Raven put it off for so long, but it’s finally here!”

“What day?” Yang inquired. “What are you talking about, Mom? What’s going on!?”

“Shh, it’s alright! Calm down Yang.” Raven assured her daughter, putting her hand on her shoulder. “We promise we’re not angry with either of you. You can’t help how you feel for each other, after all.” Yang nodded, blushing.

“Why did you invite us in here?” Blake asked, looking a little anxious as she crossed her arms over her chest, before uncrossing them when she got cum on them, wiping it off on other parts of her top. The girl’s mothers exchanged glances, before smirking, as Raven began to explain to them.

“We’ve known for a while now that the two of you have been in a relationship – since you started, actually – but we didn’t want to say anything that might make you feel guilty about how you naturally feel towards one another.” The red eyed woman explained, still stark naked, as was Kali. “So we allowed your relationship to run its course, and as we predicted, you two fell in love and remained together.” Raven continued, before Kali took over.

“We were so happy that you were happy!” The older cat Faunus exclaimed. “But we wanted more for you. We didn’t want you to carry on as you were, having to hide your relationship form the rest of the world.” Kali told them, looking up at the girl’s innocently form her position on the bed.

“This was all Kali’s idea.” Raven told her daughter’s, as their attention snapped back to her.” She not only wanted you to at least not have to hide your love in your own home, but wanted you to share your love with us, and in return, we would share ours with you.” Raven finished explaining, although both teenage girl’s were still very confused.

“What are you saying?” Yang asked, getting an idea that seemed too good to be true, but not wanting to get ahead of herself.

“We’re saying that we want you to join us as one big happy family, my little dragon.” Raven clarified, using her nickname for Yang. “What you have with Blake, and what your mother and I have, we will now have with each other. A four way relationship, if you like, where we are all equal.” Raven explained, much to the delight of both of her daughter’s.

“Really!?” Yang asked, her crimson eyes lighting up with glee upon hearing this, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face.

“Does that mean we can fuck you?” Blake thought out loud, before putting her hands over her mouth and blushing in embarrassment. “I mean, erm, hypothetically...” She added. Raven smiled at her daughter lovingly.

“It would be my pleasure.” The red eyed woman told her Faunus daughter, as she walked over to her. Before anybody knew what was going on, Raven’s lips were pressed against Blake, as the mother and daughter melted into the kiss, the former tasting her other daughter’s cum on Blake’s mouth as her tongue left no part of it unexplored. Yang and Kali simply watched on in shock and arousal, respectively, until the kiss finally broke.

“Tell me, kitten, how would you like me to be inside of you?” Raven asked, using her nickname for Blake, her forehead pressed against hers. The cat Faunus nodded, purring, as Raven expertly relieved her of her pyjamas, before gently lowered her back onto the bed. The older woman crawled on top of her daughter, spreading her thighs by easing her own legs between them, as their lips once again met, continuing their kiss. Blake gasped when she felt her mother’s hand grab her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze, before she parted the kiss in favour of wrapping her lips around the girl’s hardened nipple, sucking and licking it gently, while her other hand was used to snake between the girl’s thighs, finding her tight pussy and running her fingertips between the lips teasingly.

Meanwhile, Yang was still watching, so dumbfounded by the whole display that she didn’t realise Kali had gotten up off of the bed and made her way behind her. That is, until she jumped in surprise as the cat woman’s hands snaked around her waist from behind, with her left running her stomach to squeeze her huge breast playfully, while her right made its way down to her crotch, taking a hold of her daughter’s semi hard cock. Yang quickly became fully erect after a few stroked from her mother, who marvelled at her daughter’s member. It wasn’t a big as Raven’s, but was still way above average, the cat woman estimating it to be at least ten inches in length and almost two and a half to three inches in width.

“You didn’t forget me, did you sweetie?” Kali whispered seductively into her daughter’s ear.

The blonde grinned, turning to face her Faunus mother. She was a little taller than her by a few inches, as well as her body being much curvier, despite Kali being more than twice Yang’s age. After stripping out of her pyjamas, joining the rest of her family naked, Yang wasted no time in grabbing her mother’s hips, pinning her to the wall and forcing her tongue down her throat.

Just as Blake was submissive to Yang, and Kali was submissive to Raven, it turned out that both Faunus girl’s behaved the same way, no matter which hermaphrodite it was dominating them. As the kiss went on, Kali used her arms to pull her daughter in closer to her, their bodies pressing together, while Yang’s hands explored her mother’s body. The blonde’s left hand snaked around her mother neck and gripping her head tightly from behind, forcing her mother’s mouth to accept her tongue, while her right arm made its way in a similar fashion around Kali’s waist, pulling her hips forward and allowing Yang to tease her mother’s soaking wet entrance with her rock hard ten inch cock.

The two carried on kissing, while on the large king sized bed, Raven could feel her cock getting uncomfortably hard.

“Are you ready for Mommy’s cock, kitten?” The red eyed woman asked her feline daughter. Blake nodded eagerly, her ears twitching as she beamed up in delight at her mother. Raven smiled sweetly, kissing her daughters lips, before preparing to penetrate her. Fortunately, she knew that Blake was far from a virgin, knowing that Yang had been inside all of her holes possibly hundreds of times each over the past five years. Nevertheless, her fourteen inch long, three inch thick cock would possibly be too much for her daughter, being much larger than Yang, although she supposed that there was only one way to find out.

“Tell me if it hurts, sweetie, and I’ll slow down for you.” Raven told Blake, before she began to enter her daughter’s tight vagina. Blake winced at the slightly larger girth than she was used to, biting her lip, but not saying anything to Raven, indicating that it was alright for her to continue. Raven took her time, not wanting to hurt her little kitten, as inch by inch, she eased her throbbing member into her daughter’s dripping wet pussy. Blake was surprisingly much tighter than Raven had expected her to be, knowing just how large her daughter’s cock was. Not that she was complaining, as her cat Faunus daughter’s walls hugged her shaft tightly, squeezing it as she was skewered on the monstrous member.

“Ngh...” Blake moaned, as Raven reached halfway with her cock inside the girl, only to stop, and pull out almost all the way, leaving only her head inside the girl’s hole. Blake gave her mother a look, as if pleading for her to carry on, as the older woman bucked her hips forwards, now fitting nine inches of her cock inside the girl’s pussy, and earning an adorable moan form her as she did.

Raven continued with that dynamic for a while, with Blake never once complaining or asking her to slow down, in fact encouraging her mother to go faster, arguing that she could take the whole thing in. The golden eyed cat girl was proven right, when Raven hilted her shaft inside her cunt, the entire rod buried inside of her daughter. The two women locked eyes, with Blake giving her mother a nod, indicating that she was ready.

Not wanting to keep the cat girl waiting, Raven immediately began to thrust her hips, sliding her cock in and out of her daughter, only a few inches at a time at first, and at a slow speed, before picking up momentum and power. Blake began to whimper, and then moan, before she began to let out a pleasured scream with every thrust of her mother’s cock inside of her.

On the other side of the room, Yang broke the dirty kiss, letting a mixture of both of their saliva dribble down Kali’s chin before she eased the older woman onto her front on the bed. Kali did as she was encouraged to do, as her daughter helped her get onto all fours, standing behind her with her cock perfectly in line with the cat woman’s pussy. She thought about fucking her ass instead, what with her Faunus mother having an incredible rear bumper, but seeing Raven’s creampie still stewing in there, she decided to change it up a bit, settling on her cunt.

The blonde was not as considerate with her Faunus mother as Raven had been with Blake, knowing that if Kali could effortlessly take Raven’s enormous cock in her ass, she could be as rough as she wanted with her feline Mom without hurting her. Yang’s theory was confirmed, as with one swift buck of her hips, she sank her entire cock inside of Kali’s pussy, and rather than howl in pain as Blake would likely have done if she had done that to her, the woman simply moaned loudly in pleasure. The cat woman arched her back, encouraging her daughter to go on.

“Yang, be a good girl and fuck mommy, won’t you?” Kali pleaded, looking over her shoulder at the blonde, her amber iris’s dilating in pleasure and joy as they locked with Yang’s scarlet ones. The girl was more than happy to obey her mother’s request, pulling out of the woman a little, only to ram her cock back in again with all the force she could muster. Even with her entire strength behind that thrust, the only reaction that Yang got from her mother was a pleasured moan, as she reached under her to play with her clit.

She couldn’t explain why, but Yang was somewhat disappointed with her mother’s reaction. She was glad that she was enjoying her cock, indicating that she was doing a good job, but looking over at Raven fucking her sister, who was on the verge of tears in ecstasy and pain, the blonde realised what it was she really enjoyed, first about fucking Blake and now about fucking Kali. It wasn’t just the mutual pleasure or the closeness – although those did factor into it – but what Yang really craved as was to be dominant. To have the cat women bent over, begging and pleading for her cock.

Grinning, Yang decided on how she was going to dominate Kali. Swatting the woman’s hand away from her clit to stop her from masturbating, earning a cute whine from the woman, Yang grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her head painfully into the bedsheets, so that she was face down with her ass in the air. Yang proceeded to fuck her mother harder than she had ever fucked Blake, her hips working back and forth twice as fast as Raven’s, her cock easily sliding in and out of her mother’s soaking wet pussy.

Speaking of Raven, the red eyed woman hadn’t felt such a tight hole as Blake’s squeezing around her cock in years, at least since she first fucked Kali, when the cat woman was still a virgin. Her daughter’s tight walls clenched around the thick shaft, as the cat girl wrapped her legs around Raven’s hips, pulling her in closer and forcing her cock deeper into her pussy with each inward thrust of her mother’s hips.

Similarly, Blake had never had something so huge as Raven’s cock inside of her either, the older woman’s fourteen by three inch shaft stretching her walls almost unnaturally as her head dripped precum into the girls uterus. The cat girl felt her mother’s cock pulse inside of her as her thrusts began to speed up, both of them beginning to build up to climax, with Blake orgasming much sooner, perhaps due to her youth and inexperience, or perhaps just because her mother’s cock was that good.

“Mo...m... AH FUCK!” Blake cried out, her eyes watering from her walls being stretched so far apart, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as she orgasmed. Raven gasped when she felt her daughter’s walls tighten around her cock as the young cat girl climaxed, her body awash with please as she sprayed her sweet vaginal juices onto her mother’s thick shaft, lubricating herself for the woman before she eventually followed suit.

“Blake, Mommy’s going to cum now; get ready, kitten!” Raven warned her daughter, who just about had the energy to nod. The woman groaned in pleasure, giving Blake a few hard thrusts, before burying her entire cock inside of the young girl’s cunt so that her pussy lips kissed her mother’s crotch, her head all the way inside of her uterus, pushing against the back of her womb as she orgasmed. Blake almost came again, simply from the wonderful feeling of having her womb filled with her mother’s hot thick seed, her semen being pumped down the swollen member into her daughter’s uterus to risk impregnating her, though neither of them cared, so long as they felt this good.

Across the room from them, Yang was almost at the point of climaxing too, and not a moment too soon, as she began to tire, her hips slowing down as her thrusts into her mother’s cunt became less frequent. Kali didn’t seem to be bothered though, despite Yang’s slowing, her arousal continued to grow rapidly. The blonde girl’s cock slid easily between her sopping wet lips with a wet squelch every time she bucked her hips forward, and her thighs slapped against the woman’s big round ass, making it jiggle.

Although Raven’s cock was much bigger than Yang’s, Kali’s pussy was still filled by her daughter’s entire thick member, as it thumped against the back of her uterus, leaking precum into the woman with every inward thrust, while the Faunus’ own juices served perfectly as lubrication for the red eyed blonde. Kali had never expected her daughter to be so rough with her, almost as much as Raven was, and whether it was from breaking the taboo of having her own daughter fuck her or just the pleasure that the woman got from being dominated by her own offspring, it wasn’t long before Kali climaxed.

“AH! Yang!” Kali screamed, her entire body shaking in pleasure as her walls clamped instinctively around her daughter’s thick shaft, squeezing it tightly and pleasuring the girl. Yang groaned, as she too approached orgasm, before being pushed over the edge.

“Mom, ah, FUCK!” Yang moaned her cock becoming swollen inside her mother’s cunt as she climaxed, her balls releasing her semen for her to deposit into her mother’s hole, pumping the cat woman full of her thick hot cum.

Once both the incestuous women had finished orgasming, Yang slid her cock out of her mother’s pussy, leaving her now with a creampie in each hole, one in her ass from Raven, and a fresh one in her cunt from Yang. The blonde stepped back from her mother, grinning as she admired her own handiwork, before looking up to see Raven standing over an exhausted Blake, her much larger cock coated in mess from both the girl’s. Looking down at her of member, Yang realised that it too was slathered in a mixture of both hers and Kali’s cum. Getting an idea, Yang helped Kali off of the bed, before the woman got onto her knees before her daughter.

“You couldn’t do me a favour and clean my cock, could you Mom?” Yang asked, grinning down at her feline mother, as Raven smirked at her daughter, proud and impressed with the other hermaphrodite in the family. Kali smiled, nodding eagerly, as she quickly stuck her tongue out and began to run it up and down Yang’s shaft, licking up all hers and Yang’s mess that coated the girl’s member.

The blonde sighed, still hard and getting even more turned on from the woman’s tongue as it slathered her saliva all over her length. Kali soon began to plant wet kisses all over yang’s cock, properly worshiping it like a good pet should, before licking up the mess that her cum soaked lips left on the girl’s skin. The woman went on cleaning her daughter’s cock for a few minutes until every last bit of the girl’s length was clean, unknowingly turning the girl on, until Yang lost control of herself.

Before she had a chance to warn her mother, Yang gasped in pleasure as she orgasmed, her cock throbbing up and down in pleasure as she came once more. Fortunately, not being inside of kali, her own dick remained clean, though the same could not be said for her mother’s face and bare tits. The cat woman gasped, shutting her eyes just in time as she was showered with several hot ropey loads of her daughter’s cum.

“MOM! I’m so sorry!” Yang apologised, although couldn’t fully stifle a laugh when she looked down and saw her feline mother with her semen spattered all across her face, chest and tits, as well as clumping up in her hair.

“It’s fine, sweetie...” Kali told her, also giggling, as she wiped the girl’s mess from around her eyes so that she could open them, also licking around her lips and mouth to taste her daughter’s delectable cum. “Mmm, you taste better than Raven.” Kali told Yang with a wink, before feeling a hand on the top of her head, forcing her to look up.

“Is that so?” Raven asked her wife, smirking down at her. “Well, why don’t you have another taste? I’m sure you’ll change your mind...” With that, Raven bucked her hips forward. Kali’s mouth had instinctively dropped open when she had felt her wife’s presence, always being ready to service her enormous cock, as she accepted the red eyed woman’s gigantic member in her mouth. 

Yang was impressed, first of all with Raven’s dominance, as well as the envious size of her cock, and also with Kali’s ability to take the woman’s entire fourteen inches down her throat without gagging even a little bit. The blonde watched on, absentmindedly stroking her still hard, slightly wet cock, as she watched Kali such Raven’s cock, or for a more accurate description, she watched Raven brutally fuck Kali’s throat, maintaining her tight grip on the cat Faunus’ black locks while thrusting her hips back and forth, sliding her entire member down the woman’s throat.

The couple continued for a while, before Raven grunted in pleasure, hilting her shaft inside her wife’s mouth. Kali was all too prepared for the oncoming orgasm, as Raven’s member swelled inside her throat, the woman’s gullet squeezing her shaft and milking her cock for all of her delicious semen, as Raven unloaded her hot thick cum down her wife’s oesophagus and into her stomach. The cat woman purred around her wife’s member, as she was pumped full of her cum.

Once Raven was done, she slid her thick wet cock form the Faunus’ mouth, making sure to drag it across Kali’s tongue to give her a taste of her favourite treat. Kali swallowed anything leftover in her mouth, looking up at Yang and Raven, both standing over her still hard.

“So, who wants me next?” Kali asked, giving them both a smirk, the two women exchanged looks, before shaking their heads, much to Kali’s dismay. She had been about to ask why, when Yang handed her a handheld mirror, and the woman blushed when she saw her own sum drenched reflection.

“I’d be more than happy to go a couple of rounds... after you’ve had a shower.” Raven told the cat woman with a wink. Kali nodded, reluctantly heading out of the room to her a shower. It was a shame; she loved the way her wife and daughter’s warm creamy mess felt on her skin, but she loved the way they felt when they were inside her even more, and if she had to sacrifice the former to get the latter, then so be it.

“I’m so proud of you Yang.” Raven told her blonde daughter once they were alone after Kali left the room. Yang turned to her mother, as her face was caught in the older woman’s hands, bringing her in for a sweet kiss, her hands either side of her face as their tongues explored each other’s mouths, playfully fighting for dominance, before the kiss broke.

“That was good...” Yang said, blushing, as Raven smiled and nodded “So, what now?” She asked her mother.

“Excuse me?” Blake spoke up, attracting the attention of both women, scowling when they gave her a sceptical look. “What, am I not capable of taking you both on?” She asked, almost offended at the implication that she couldn’t handle both women at once.

“Have you ever had two at once before?” Raven asked her daughter, although already knew the answer. Looking down, Blake shook her head.

“I’ve only ever been with Yang...” She admitted, blushing slightly. “Besides, wasn’t the whole point of this arrangement so that e could all share each other?” Raven sighed.

“I suppose so...” She admitted, reluctantly coming round to the idea of sharing one daughter with her other.

A wide grin spread across Blake’s face, as she got down onto all fours on the bed, her mouth in line with the woman’s groins, ready to take either cock in her mouth, while her ass was stuck up in the air, her cheeks parted to reveal her tight rear hole, again, for either woman to penetrate. Raven looked down at her daughter. She had already fucked her pussy, but she could do so again, doggystyle, while Yang took her mouth. Alternatively, she could fuck her no doubt even tighter rear hole, or perhaps have her suck her cock, and give Yang the option.

“Do you have a preference?” Raven asked the blonde, who thought before responding.

“Well, as excited as I am to see you fuck her in the ass, that just happens to be my favourite.” Yang told her mother, as she grinned down at Blake, who smirked back up at her, winking playfully. “You’ll probably have to take her mouth then, but don’t worry; she’s good with her tongue, right Blakey?” Yang added. Blake nodded, licking her lips as she looked directly at Raven’s throbbing monstrous cock.

“As you wish, my little dragon.” Raven told the red eyed blonde, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before Yang made her way behind her twin, positioning herself kneeling up behind her with her erect cock resting between the girl’s huge round ass cheeks. Blake wiggled her ass teasingly, looking over her shoulder at her sister, before Yang steadied her with her hands on the Faunus’ hips.

“Don’t hold back, Yang.” Blake told her sister, biting her lip in anticipation of the blonde’s cock entering her tight asshole.

“When do I ever?” Yang responded, grinning back at her sister, as she rubbed her shaft between the cat girl’s cheeks a few times, eliciting a slight mewl of pleasure from the Faunus.

With that, the red eyed girl spread the cheeks a little wider with her hands, aiming her cock at her twin’s asshole, before slamming her hips forward. Thankfully, her member was still wet with Kali’s spit, and a little of her own cum that her mother had missed, and she had loosened Blake’s ass over the years just enough so that she could enter her hole with relative ease, though her walls still squeezed her throbbing cock tightly.

“Fuck, Yang!” Blake cried out, looking over her shoulder, as her asshole was penetrated roughly by her blonde twin, who had wasted no time in beginning to thrust her hips back and forth, sliding her cock in and out of the cat girl’s rear hole. Suddenly, Blake was made to face forward by a hand that gripped her jaw with a vice like grip, as her mouth was forced open and Raven’s thick wet cock was forced into it.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you kitten?” Raven asked her daughter. 

Unable to respond with her mouthful, Blake instead shook her head, before circling her tongue expertly around the head of Raven’s cock. That always drove Yang crazy, sending her sister’s brain into overdrive as she was barely able to cope with the intense pleasure it brought her, and the Faunus figured it would work just as well on Raven. She was proven right, when she heard a loud whimpered moan come from her dominant mother, indicating that she had pleased her well.

“Shit Yang, you weren’t kidding!” Raven exclaimed, as Blake continued to tease her head with her tongue, flicking it across the tip, eliciting more of the same pleasured moans from her mother. 

Yang grinned at Raven, as she continued to relentlessly slam her cock in and out of her twin sister’s asshole, stretching the walls that she had stretched possibly hundreds of times before in the half a decade that their incestuous relationship had been going on. There was very little that Yang enjoyed more than having Blake’s big round ass cheeks clamped either side of her fat cock, as she rammed it in and out of the cat girl, and almost nothing that sent feelings of such ecstasy up her cock and throughout her body.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the cat Faunus, Raven was cautiously inching her cock down the girl’s throat. From years of deepthroating her sister, Blake had little to know gag reflex to speak of, but somehow, from just taking her mother’s cock down her throat, she had almost gagged twice now. It really was shocking how much difference a mere two inches in length and half in inch in width could make, but shockingly enough it made a profound difference.

Blake could feel her throat bulging from Raven gargantuan member, especially once her mother reached down to squeeze her neck, wrapping her slender fingers around her daughter’s throat to increase the pleasure of her own cock that was inside the girl’s gullet. The cat girl thought she might pass out if her mother kept this up, before quickly realising that she was allowing her just enough air to breathe properly without suffocating her.

As the pair of women went on fucking Blake, it wasn’t long before the cat Faunus climaxed, her body having been wracked with pleasure unlike any she had ever experienced in the entirety of her sexually active life, and all without either of the women going anywhere near her pussy or clit. The two women inside of her knew that she climaxed, as she clenched her ass around Yang’s throbbing shaft and let out a pleasured shriek around Raven’s, sending vibrations of heavenly pleasure throughout both of the women’s bodies.

With one throbbing member repeatedly slamming into her ass, and another jammed down her throat, Blake lost track of time, although estimated her sister and mother to have been spitroasting her for almost twenty minutes before one of them even came close to orgasming. 

Blake had thought that Yang, being less experienced than their mother, would be the first to do so, but as it turned out, it was actually Raven who was the first to climax, although her twin wasn’t far behind her. The black haired woman groaned in pleasure, giving Blake’s throat one last thrust, tightening her grip slightly on her neck as she orgasmed, ejaculating directly down her daughter’s gullet and filling her hungry stomach up with her thick delicious cum.

Yang was quick to follow suit, before Raven had even finished cumming. The blonde gasped as she drew her hips back, only to slam them forwards harder than ever, stuffing her entire cock inside her sisters ass before she began to pump the cat girl full of her hot thick semen. The incredible volume of cum that had entered her body through two ends at the same time was almost too much for poor cat Faunus, but she managed to hold herself together and allow her mother and sister to finish using her. 

Once they had, they remained inside of her for a few minutes as they caught their breath, before eventually pulling out. As she had done with Kali, Raven made sure to drag her cock across her daughter’s tongue, making sure that the girl got to taste her mother’s thick cream, letting a bit of it dribble down her chin just to add to the girl’s aesthetic, but allowing her to swallow most of it. Yang did the same, slowly sliding her wet cock out from her twin’s asshole, watching as her creampie oozed from the cat girl’s rear hole and trickled down the back and inside of the thighs.

Yang and Raven laid back on the bed, panting, as Blake collapsed where she was, lying down at the women’s feet, not entirely unlike an actual cat might do. Looking over at her mother, Yang saw that her cock had also no longer hard, although was still an impressive seven inches when flaccid, while the blonde’s was just abut five.

“So, are we done?” Yang asked. Raven nodded.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” She told her daughter, nodding down at her feline twin, who was too tired to even move a muscle. Yang chuckled, along with Raven, before they both went silent, the blonde’s face suddenly turning serious.

“Mom, can I ask you a question?” Yang asked. Raven raised her eyebrows in response, as if to ask what it was. “What’s going to happen to us now? I mean, we can’t go back to being a normal family after this – not after what we’ve done with each other!” Yang asked her mother, slightly worried, although Raven soon eased her daughter’s fears.

“Don’t you worry about that, my little dragon.” Raven told her, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “You enjoyed tonight, didn’t you?” She asked, receiving a nod from the blonde. “And you love me, and you love Kali, just like you love Blake – just like I love the three of you, and like the two of them both love us?” 

“Of course!” Yang exclaimed, never having thought that she would fall for her twin sister AND both of her mothers. 

“Then that’s all you need to know. Don’t let society’s rules stop you from being with those people that you love, or make you feel guilty about your natural feelings.” Raven assured her daughter pulling her in close for a hug, both of their sweaty bodies touching.

“Thank, Mom.” Yang smiled up at Raven, as the two went to sleep in the bed together, with Blake curled up at their feet, purring.

When Kali got back, she saw her wife and daughter cuddling each other in their bed, with her other daughter lying at their feet, semen leaking from al her holes, as she purred gleefully. All three women were naked, and all three exhausted, before three became four, as Kali crawled into the bed beside Blake, letting the two dominant futa’s take up most of the room, while their submissive pets curled up at their feet.


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has her doubts about how her family is turning out, and being the caring family they are, each of them try to reassure her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this the first time, and it had a lot of potential, so I figured I should carry on!
> 
> As always, since this was based on a request that I decided to expand upon, if you have a request you'd like to make yourself, feel free to, and I'll get to is as soon as I can!

Raven was the first to awaken in the Branwen family, or so she thought. The red eyed woman shifted in bed, feeling the presence of her family around her, still able to smell a mixture of all of their sweat and bodily fluids from last night. The woman smiled to herself, remembering how she and her wife had engaged in acts that most families would deem inappropriate or immoral to commit with their twin daughters.

Looking down towards the foot of the bed, she saw Kali curled up like a cat, sleeping soundly. In their marriage, it wasn’t uncommon that rather than sleeping beside Raven in bed, Kali would curl up and sleep at the foot of the bed. Beside kali was Raven’s little kitten, Blake. She seemed to be comfortable between Raven and Yang’s legs, where she had been sleeping all night.

However, once Raven turned over to wrap her arms around Yang, all she found was an empty space on the bed where her other daughter had been the night before. The woman’s eyes shot open, as she felt around on the bed, looking all around the room, but Yang was nowhere to be seen.

Grabbing her scroll from the bedside table, Raven quickly opened up messages and began to message Yang, asking where she was and if everything was alright. As she did so, she remained unaware of the covers being pulled halfway down her legs, revealing her morning wood. That is, until she gasped in surprise upon feeling someone’s hand wrap around it.

“Yang?” Raven asked, hopefully.

“Wrong twin.” Blake told her mother with a wink. “You know, last night was brilliant. I can’t wait to do more stuff like that with you and Mom.” The young cat Faunus added, as she slowly began to stroke her mother’s cock. Raven smiled back at her daughter. 

“I’m excited too Blake.” Raven told her. “But maybe later. I can’t find Yang, and I think she might have – AH!” Raven was interrupted when she felt her daughter’s soft wet lips wrap around her rock hard cock, as she worked her tongue all over the woman’s balls.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll turn up.” Blake assured her mother. “What time is it?” Raven glanced at her scroll clock.

“Nine thirty.” She told her.

“See? She probably just wanted to hit the gym early like she does every Saturday and forgot to mention. You know what she’s like.” Blake told Raven. “She’ll be home by midday for food, trust me!” The two dark haired women chuckled, as Blake jerked off her mother.

“You’re probably right... thanks.” Raven told Blake. The daughter smiled, giving her mother’s cock a gentle kiss in the tip, tasting her precum.

“Aw! You guys didn’t wake me for this?” Kali asked, seemingly hurt. “Well, that’s fine! I’ll just... where’s Yang?” The cat woman wondered.

“The gym, we think.” Raven told her. Kali nodded.

“Well then, Blake, you’re just going to have to share with your mother.” Kali told her with a wink.

“Fine.” Blake said. Kali smiled, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the lips, lingering for a little more than second, before parting their lips and wrapping hers around Raven’s head.

As her mother worked Raven’s head, Blake wrapped her lips around the shaft, the two of them pleasuring different parts of the woman’s member. However, as Kali took more and more of Raven’s shaft down her throat, she left her daughter with less and less cock to please, until there was no room for both of them.

Instead, Blake decided to try something different. Moving her balls out of the way a little, Blake began to lick and kiss Raven’s pussy, working her tongue in between her folds as she teased her clit and entrance. 

“Blake, stop!” Raven told her. The woman’s eyes were wide, as Blake moved away from her pussy, neglecting it despite the fact that it was obviously dripping wet with arousal. Raven sighed. “I’m sorry, you weren’t to know, I just don’t do that sort of thing. Not with my pussy.” Raven told her daughter, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Oh, I’m sorry...” Blake told her mother, not understanding why she was so opposed to it, especially since she knew that Yang enjoyed that when she did it to her, but Blake nevertheless complied with her mother anyway. Looking up, she saw that Kali was easily taking Raven’s entire massive member down her throat without even gagging on it slightly, leaving Blake without anything to do, until the girl got an idea.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, moaning as she felt her daughter’s mouth open around her balls, sucking them gently, running her wet tongue all over the sack while her wife pleasured her cock with her throat. Between the two cat Faunus’, Raven was in absolute heaven, both of their mouth working her cock and balls expertly, as Kali had done hundreds of times before, and Blake had done to Yang many times too.

It didn’t take much else from the pair until Raven orgasmed, knowing that Kali needed no warning before she did. Blake felt her mother’s balls tighten in her mouth, as the woman unloaded plenty of her semen down her other mother’s throat, filling up the cat woman’s belly. Blake looked up, watching Kali’s throat bulge as Raven’s cock pulsated inside of it, pumping the woman full of cum until she finally finished orgasming. 

The three women rested for a minute or so, before Raven made the decision for them to get out of bed. The Faunus pair reluctantly complied, but only after a few failed attempts to tempt Raven back to bed to fuck them. However, the black haired mother – despite Blake’s reasoning – was still worried about Yang, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

“She’ll be fine! Trust me!” Blake assured her, as the two got dressed, leaving Kali to go back to sleep for a few hours.

“I’m just worried.” Raven responded. “It’s not like her to not reply to a text.” 

Blake bit her lip, not knowing what to say, as Raven sent another text to Yang. Just then, the pair both heard a buzzing sound come from Yang’s bedroom. Upon knocking, they received no reply, and so entered. There, on Yang’s desk, was her scroll, which she had apparently neglected to take with her wherever she went.

“Since when has Yang not taken her scroll everywhere with her?” Raven asked.

“I think you’re overreacting.” Blake stated, trying to keep Raven calm as she glanced out of Yang’s window that overlooked their garden, which led to a small woods. “I mean, it’s not like–”

Blake stopped talking, doing a double take and looking back out of the window. There, sitting against a tree on the outskirts of the woods, was a blond girl in jeans and an orange tank top, looking at the ground.

“Yang!” Raven exclaimed, turning to head downstairs and go outside to talk to Yang.

“Wait!” Blake told her mother. “She looks upset. I’ll go.” The cat girl told her mother.

“...if you’re sure.” Raven told her.

Blake headed out of her room, downstairs, and out the back door. As she approached Yang, the blonde girl didn’t seem to react, letting her twin sister get closer. Blake looked back at the house, half expecting to see Raven looking anxiously out of the window, but she must have either gone to the kitchen to make breakfast, or succumbed to Kali’s temptation back to bed.

“Figured you’d come out to see me.” Yang told her sister, smiling up at her.

“Mom was worried.” Blake told her. “What are you doing out here? It’s the middle of October, aren’t you cold in just a tank top?” Yang shrugged.

“Not really.” She responded. “I just... needed some fresh air... some time to myself to think...” Yang explained. Blake crouched down next to her sister, shivering a little from the cool breeze, as she put a hand on her twin’s arm.

“You’re freezing!” Blake exclaimed. “How long have you been out here?”

“Not that long...” Yang responded.

“You should come back inside.” Blake told her. “I’m sure Mom and I can warm you up a bit... what do you say?” The cat girl suggested, smirking, as she imagined herself and Kali doing to Yang what they had done to Raven that morning. Yang, however, was less than enticed.

“Sis... aren’t you bothered by all this?” Yang asked. “About fucking our Mom’s? Doesn’t it... scare you?” Blake frowned.

“No more than fucking my own sister, and I’ve been doing that for five years.” Blake joked, although her smile faded when Yang didn’t respond well.

“I just mean, where do we draw the line?” Yang continued. “This isn’t just one of those smutty fan fictions you like to read on the internet, this is real life!” Yang sighed, not noticing her sister blushing at being accused of reading such smut.

“Yang...” Blake began. “Nobody’s going to force you to do anything you don’t want to...” Blake assured her.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I don’t want it. I love them just as much as I love you. I just don’t think I can do this.” Yang paused, taking a breath before continuing. “It was such a simpler time when it was just the two of us. But with our Mom’s, it just... it feels so wrong to want it. Do you understand?” Yang asked, looking up into her sister’s golden eyes.

“Like you said, I love you and both of our Mom’s, but if you don’t want to involve them, we’re not going to upset with you.” Blake explained. Yang chuckled, shaking her head.

“Never mind. I guess you don’t understand...” Yang told Blake. 

"I wish I did..." Blake muttered to herself. The black haired girl felt bad for not being able to help her sister, and remained silent as she stood up, and the two made their way back to the house. The two entered to see both of their mother’s sitting eating breakfast in the kitchen, looking up at their daughters when they entered.

“Is everything alright?” Raven asked. Before Blake could respond, Yang nodded.

“Yeah... I’m just gonna go upstairs. See you guys later.” Yang told her family. 

With that, she headed upstairs, leaving the three raven haired women in the kitchen. Raven went to follow her daughter, only to be stopped by Blake, who put her hand on her shoulder.

“I think she just needs to be alone for a while.” Blake told her mother. Raven bit her lip, but nodded, reluctantly sitting back down to finish her breakfast. The two women listened as Blake explained what her sister had told her, the three of them speculating what the girl’s problem might be. 

“I’ll go up and talk to her soon.” Kali suggested, looking over at Raven. “No offence, but you’re not exactly the best when it comes to heart to heart talks and that sort of thing...” Kali explained. Raven gave her wife a hurt look, but knew that the cat Faunus was right; it would be better if she went rather than her. She knew that that was what was best for Yang right now.

“Just... let her know that I hope everything’s alright, and I’ll do anything to make her feel better...” Raven told her wife once she was ready to go up to Yang’s room after they had given her a bit of time to think. 

Kali nodded, before heading upstairs. She reached her daughter’s bedroom door and knocked, waiting for a response. Yang called her in, and the woman entered. She looked around the room, seeing Yang lying on her bed with her back against the headboard. Her scroll in her hand suggested that she’d been on it before her mother came in, but had put it down to talk to her.

“Is everything alright?” Kali asked. 

“Yeah... sure...” Yang lied, not fooling her mother so easily.

“Blake said you might be having reservations about, well, our new ‘arrangement’. Is that true?” The cat woman inquired. Yang nodded, as her mother continued. “I just want to let you know, Yang, that no matter what happens between us, and Blake, and your mother, you will always be my daughter first. Anything else comes after that.”

“Thanks Mom...” Yang told her, forcing a smile.

“And if you don’t want anything else, that’s okay! I can still love you without showing it the same way as I show Raven and Blake.” Kali elaborated. Yang sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“That’s the thing though. I do wasn’t to do that sort of thing again, with all of you!” Yang responded, sitting up in her bed, as Kali took a seat towards the foot of the bed. “Last night was the best night of my entire life, not just because of how I felt, but because of what it meant. It was my chance to finally show you and Mom just how much I love you, just like I love Blake.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Kali asked. 

“That is the problem!” Yang replied. “It’s this whole arrangement... I don’t want there to be an arrangement. I mean, I still want to be with you and Mom and Blake, but I don’t want to have to say that you’re my Mom first and my lover second, or even the other way around! I just want us to be... us! I want to be able to have dinner as a family, and sleep with you that same night without it being weird. I don’t want you to stop being my Mom just because we’re in love, but I don’t want this distance between us, like we’re doing something wrong by expressing our feeling!” Yang explained, clearly frustrated at not being able to put her feelings into words. However, Kali, being a thoughtful and understanding woman, seemed to know just what her daughter was trying to say.

“I think I understand...” Kali told her, thinking before continuing. “You want what you and Blake had, right? But you want that with all of us now. You want us just to be what we are, and not have to label it, am I right?” Yang looked up at her mother, stunned at how well she had understood.

“That’s exactly it!” She exclaimed, overjoyed that someone knew what she was talking about. The blond leapt forward, embracing her mother tightly. “Thank you so much for understanding!” The girl told her mother, kissing her on the lips before letting go.

“It’s okay Yang! I feel the same.” Kali told her. “There’s no reason why we can’t be family AND lovers. It will take some getting used to, but I promise, you, me, Blake and Raven... we WILL make this work!” Kali assured her daughter, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Yang smiled, wiping away joyous tears from her cheeks, as she took her mother’s hands in her own.

“That being the case...” Kali continued. “And since it appears that we are in your bedroom...” Yang rolled her eyes, chuckling at her mother.

“I don’t see why not...” The girl grinned, as her mother squealed in delight, before stripping out of her clothing, revealing her lack of underwear of any sort. “No underwear, huh?” Yang asked, looking down at her mother’s nude body as the cat woman lay on her back on the bed.

“I suppose you wouldn’t know this, but I haven’t worn underwear in years!” Kali told her daughter, almost as if she were proud of that fact.

“Good.” Yang told her, as she too took off her tank top and jeans so that she wore just a sports bra and a pair of briefs that were much easier for her to wear than panties, considering her extra appendage.

The two women embraced, as the blonde planted a series of kisses along her mother’s jaw and collar, biting her skin gently, leaving deep red marks. Kali gasped in arousal and shock, as her daughter marked the woman as hers, leaving her saliva all over her neck as she licked away the crimson droplets of blood that erupted from the small marks across her collar. 

“Yang...” The cat woman moaned, only to be cut off when Yang fished her cock out form her briefs and pointed the hardened member at her mother’s pussy. “Yang I’m, I started ovulating today...” Kali warned her daughter, as she felt the girl’s head push between her dripping wet folds.

“So?” Yang asked, not caring, as she began to pushed her member in between her own mother’s vaginal walls, dripping precum into her vagina as she penetrated her with her thick rod. “Maybe, if we’re both lucky, you’ll give me a baby...” Yang suggested, sliding more and more of her shaft into her mother. “Would you like that? Getting knocked up by your own daughter? Carrying your child/grandchild? My child/sibling? Is that what you want?” Yang asked her mother, as the cat woman’s lips wrapped around the base of her cock once she was all the way inside of her.

“Ooh! Yes... please, Yang, fuck me! Give me a baby!” Kali pleaded, as her daughter tortured her by remaining with her cock hilted in her pussy, the head all the way into her uterus, although the blonde girl refused to move her hips, making her mother beg for it desperately even more.

“If you insist...” Yang grinned. With that, she pulled almost all the way out of her mother, only to thrust her hips forward, slamming her cock back into her uterus. Kali squealed in joy as she was once again skewered in her daughter’s cock, the ten inch fuck stick buried inside of her, before Yang ripped it out again, repeating the motion over and over. 

Kali groaned in pleasure as Yang once more sank her cock inside of her pussy. It felt so good to just lie there and let herself be fucked by her little girl. It was good enough with Raven, but to have her own offspring actually breed her, take advantage of her, use her as she pleased...

“Yang... baby...” Kali moaned, as the red eyed girl thrust into her again and again. The blonde’s thighs slapped against her ass, as she raised her mother’s legs, folding them in half so that her knees were tucked into her chest, and spreading them to give her better purchase when fucking her mother’s cunt.

“Mom, you feel so good...” Yang moaned. Unbeknownst to the rest of her family, despite having a secret relationship with Blake, Yang had always fantasised about being with her mother as well, in both the romantic and the sexual sense. She had always wanted to own and breed the cat Faunus pair; she had always wanted them to own her as well. She even had fantasies about Raven, imagining herself fucking the other futa’s pussy form behind while reaching around her mother and jerking her off. She had even fantasised about Raven doing the same to her, and she hoped that one day, that would become a reality.

“Y-Yang... I’m so close...” Kali moaned after her daughter had been fucking her for a while now. “P-Please... be a good little girl, and cum in mommy’s pussy...” The cat Faunus urged her daughter, hoping to feel the wonderful feeling of Yang’s hot seed filling her womb, impregnating her as she was bred b her own daughter.

With the most spectacular timing, Yang and Kali climaxed simultaneously, perhaps with Kali doing so a fraction of a second before yang, so that the slippery juices she produced between her folds gave her lover that slight increase in ease during her final thrust, as the blonde buried her cock inside her mother’s hole, and orgasmed, filling her mother’s fertile womb up with her thick creamy seed.

“Ohh! Yang!” Kali moaned, as she felt her uterus be flooded with her daughter’s semen, until both of them finally stopped orgasming. 

“That was incredible...” Yang told her mother, lying down beside her. Kali held her daughter close to her, her head resting on her Faunus mother’s chest.

“I can feel it... your cum inside of me... I just know it, right now, you’re sperm are impregnating me... your own mother...” Kali told Yang, kissing her daughter’s forehead as the pair embraced. “Thank you for this, my little dragon.” 

“It was my pleasure!” Yang returned, kissing her mother’s nipple that was closest to her. Kali giggled, as the pair laid in each other’s arms.

 

“I take it they sorted everything out?” Blake asked, as Raven retuned downstairs, having headed up to Yang’s room to check on her and Kali, only to walk in on her wife begging Yang to impregnate her, and the red eyed woman quickly backing out of the room and leaving them to it, without either even having noticed her presence.

“Judging by the way that my daughter was just fucking my wife, I’d say so.” Raven chuckled, along with Blake. “Kali was actually asking Yang to give her a baby if you can believe it!” Raven added, shaking her head in disbelief.

“You don’t have a problem with that?” Blake asked, hopefully. 

“Why would I? I’m happy for them!” Raven explained, as Blake let out a sigh of relief.

“I see... well, hopefully they’ll be happy for us too...” The cat girl told her mother, earning a confused look in response to her statement.

“Blake, what are you talking about?” Raven asked, as her daughter failed to hold back a huge smile from her face. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Raven’s suspicions were confirmed, when Blake passed her a stick that smelt of piss, with a small cross on it.

“I just took it now when you went upstairs.” Blake told her, as Raven gasped in disbelief at the positive pregnancy test, before dropping it and hugging her daughter tightly in utter joy. 

“Kitten, this is incredible!” The usually stoic and composed Raven exclaimed gleefully.

“I know!” Blake told her, hugging her mother back. “Mom, we’re pregnant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some ideas, but I thought I'd consult the readers first; what would you guys think about me including Ruby and Summer, and possibly Weiss's family in this? Of course, going with the theme of this, I've figured out how I can include them in the Branwen family, keeping it all incestuous, because if you guys didn't like that, why are you here? But seriously, any suggestions are appreciated, and as I said, I appreciate any other requests too!


	3. Family Extensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali comforts Blake when she gets jealous of Yang, Raven makes an unexpected discovery in Atlas, and the Branwen household has a pair of visitors, who bear big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, this was my idea for introducing the Schnee family and the Rose family into this, hope you enjoy!

Yang yawned, as she woke up in the middle of the huge king-size bed that had formerly belonged to just Raven and Kali, but ever since their family had become a lot closer, it pretty much belonged to whoever felt like sleeping there. She couldn’t believe that it had been a whole week since she and Blake had joined their mothers in their incestuous polyamorous relationship. It seemed like it had happened just yesterday. Then again, it also felt like it had been going on forever.

Yang groaned, as she got out of bed, seeing that Blake and Kali were still asleep. For a second, she wondered where Raven was, until she remembered that her mother had gone to Atlas yesterday, but not on a mission as they would have expected, but rather on a personal errand.

Seeing as how she was the first one up, Yang made her way to the bathroom, hoping to be the first one to get showered before her sister and mother got up and needed to use the bathroom as well. The blonde sauntered into the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the cupboard and turning on the shower. As she let the water run, waiting for it to get to a comfortable temperature, Yang stripped naked, carelessly tossing her pyjamas in a pile on the floor before steeping into the shower.

The water was very hot, almost boiling, just the way Yang liked it. She let it run over her body, soaking her from head to toe. Her mother and sister hadn’t even stirred when she had got out of bed, so Yang figured she had some alone time before they woke up. Although she would much rather have had it be either her mother’s or sister mouth, pussy or ass wrapped around her cock, Yang settled for her own hand, as she began to jerk off in the shower.

While her right hand stroked her member, Yang brought her left hand up to her breast, cupping it and squeezing slightly, pinching her nipple in between the knuckles of her index and middle fingers. As she masturbated, her eyes closed, yang thought about how much had changed in the past week. She had been enthusiastic about the four way relationship with her sister and mothers at first, but the next morning after their introductory orgy, the realisation of how awkward the complex their family had become dawned on her. However, after some reassuring words from Blake and Kali, she had her confidence reinstalled in their relationship.

That day, Blake had revealed to her family that she was pregnant. She had assumed that it was Raven’s, considering that she hadn’t got pregnant after years fucking Yang, but had done to immediately after fucking Raven, but it was still unknown who the ‘father’ of Blake’s baby was. What’s more, a mere few days later, Kali had also revealed that she was pregnant, although it was much clearer with her who the other mother of the baby was, as she explained that she had been on the pill prior to fucking Yang, but had neglected to take it since then, meaning that the baby must by hers.

Yang continued using her hands to pleasure herself as she thought about what the baby might be like, if it would be a Faunus like Kali and Blake, and if it was a girl, if it would have a penis like Yang and Raven. She was so preoccupied in both her thought and her pleasure that she didn’t even notice when she had a visitor in the shower.

“Hey there, hot stu-OW!” 

Yang spun around, to see that Kali had tried to sneak into the shower with her, only to jump back when she had been hit with the nigh boiling water.

“Yang! Why do you have the water so hot!?” Her mother whined, pouting.

“Sorry...” Yang chuckled, as she turned the temperature down to a lukewarm heat that was both hot enough for her and cool enough for her mother. Kali joined her in the shower, smiling as the water ran over her.

“You know, you have two drop dead gorgeous women in the house with you, and you still choose to masturbate rather than fuck either of them.” Kali pointed out, as she wasted no time getting down on her knees so that her mouth was level with her daughter’s cock.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Yang told her mother, as she felt the woman’s lips wrap around the head of her member, before she began to bob her head up and down the ten inch shaft, easily taking it down her throat.

Kali smiled up at her daughter, her cock still jammed down her throat, as she ran her tongue along the underside of it while she bobbed her head. She could taste her daughter’s precum, as it dripped onto her tongue and ran down her oesophagus, lubricating her gullet so that the thick member easily slid down there.

“Fuck, Mom, you always make me feel so good...” Yang panted, steadying herself on the wall when her knees threatened to give way under her. As Kali went on deepthroating her daughter’s cock, she failed to notice the unlocked bathroom door behind her open, as Blake entered, curious to see what all the noise was about.

“Oh, sorry...” She apologised, blushing when she saw her mother kneeling before her sister, sucking her off.

“Hey Blake.” Yang smiled up at her twin, as Kali popped her mouth off of Yang’s cock, although continued to pleasure her with her hand, as she turned to see her other daughter standing in the doorway.

“Good morning sweetie!” Kali smiled up at her. “If you like, I’m sure Yang wouldn’t mind you lending me a hand?” She suggested. Blake looked unsure, seeing Yang giving her a reassuring smile.

“I... no, thanks, I’ll come back later.” Blake told them.

“You sure?” Kali asked. “You could always give her a rim job while I do this?” She suggested, making her Faunus daughter blush even more. She knew what that was, but she and Yang had never actually done that before.

“I don’t think Yang would like that...” Blake told her mother.

“She did when I did it!” Kali told her, unknowingly making Blake jealous that Yang had done things with Kali in the past week that she hadn’t even talked about with Blake in five years. “But if you’re sure...” Her mother added, resuming sucking off the blonde.

“Actually, I’d quite like to try that.” Blake said, quickly getting undressed and joining the two women in the shower. She got down on her knees like Kali, only behind Yang rather than in front of her. 

Neither of the two women questioned Blake’s behaviour, knowing that she wasn’t really a morning person. Yang gasped as she felt Blake spread her add cheeks behind her, before sticking her tongue between them, pressing it gently against her hole and teasing her a little before entering. The blonde groaned with pleasure, as her sister licked her ass and her mother deepthroated her cock, her hand’s both in Kali’s hair to ease her head up and down the long shaft, playing with her ears a little which she knew her mother enjoyed, while she seemed to all but ignore Blake.

Due to her masturbating before hand, as well as her mother’s oral pleasure, combined with Blake’s tongue working her ass, it wasn’t long before Yang orgasmed. She gave little warning, although Kali was experienced enough to be able to tell when Yang was close to climaxing, feeling her cock throb inside her throat right before she came. Kali was right, as just a few seconds after noticing Yang getting close, she shoved the entire member down her gullet, so that all of her length was shoved down her throat. Yang moaned in pleasure, as she orgasmed, cumming right down her mother’s oesophagus and planting her seed into the cat woman’s belly, filling her up once more with several hot loads of her semen.

Kali removed her mouth from the blonde girl’s cock when she was done, before proceeding to lick it clean with her tongue. Meanwhile, the younger cat Faunus was somewhat hurt that her own sister seemed to be enjoying their mother’s mouth more than hers. As a result, she began to adopt a more aggressive approach in her rimming of her sister’s ass, more forcefully shoving her tongue into the girl’s asshole. Yang gasped, as she felt Blake’s cat claws dig into her ass, hurting her a little while her tongue lashed so viciously at her ass that she was thankful that it wasn’t one of her feline aspects, rough like a cats.

“AH! Blake!” Yang snapped, looking back annoyed at her sister’s forcefulness. Blake removed her mouth and hands form her sister’s ass, looking up at the small spots of blood form where her claws dug into her ass.

“I’m sorry...” Blake muttered. Looking ashamed, as Yang and Kali stared at her. The girl then got out o the shower, grabbing the towel that Yang had got out for herself and hurrying out of the bathroom to dry herself off and get dressed.

“What was all that about?” Yang wondered aloud.

“I don’t know...” Kali told her daughter, before she too got out of the shower. “I’m going to talk to her. See you at breakfast.” She told the blonde, giving her a quick kiss and allowing her to taste her own cum, before grabbing another towel and following Blake into her room.

As Yang finished showering, Kali dried herself off before throwing the towel around her, knocking before entering Blake’s bedroom where she was getting dressed.

“Blake?” She asked, poking her head around the door and seeing Blake in just her underwear as she was in the middle of dressing.

“Hey Mom...” Blake smiled at her mother, giving Kali permission to enter her bedroom. The older cat faunus entered, closing the door behind her as she and Blake took a seat on the side of her bed, side by side.

“Is everything alright?” Kali asked, putting her arm around her daughter and pulling her into her. Blake nodded, resting her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“Yeah, just... I guess I don’t like mornings!” Blake joked, trying to play it off as nothing, although she and Kali both knew that that wasn’t going to work. 

“Talk to me...” Kali told her daughter, looking down at her and kissing her forehead. “Is it about me and Yang?” She asked. Blake took just a little too long to respond, telling Kali everything she needed to know. “You’re not jealous, are you?” 

“Of course not!” The younger cat Faunus told her mother, sitting up straight. “At least, not of you...” She added, her cheeks glowing red, as she was almost ashamed. “Never mind, it’s dumb anyway...” 

“Go on.” Kali assured her. Blake sighed.

“I know this might sound dumb, but, I’m kind of jealous that... Yang has a penis.” She told her mother, her cheeks turning bright red. “I know, it’s dumb, right?”

“I’m not sure I understand...” Kali told her, frowning in confusion.

“It’s just that, Yang and I are twins. We’re supposed to have everything in common, but she gets a penis, and what do I get?” Blake explained. Kali couldn’t help but chuckle, as her daughter went on. “I mean, it’s like in the shower just then. Yang just kind of blew me off, like it didn’t matter to her whether I was there or not. I just feel like if I had what yang has, I’d get more attention. Do you never feel like Yang and Raven just sort of take us for granted?” Blake asked. Kali thought for a minute, before shaking her head.

“I don’t think so.” She told her daughter, although that didn’t seem to reassure her.

“Maybe they just prefer you...” Blake told her. “To be honest, I don’t blame them...” Kali frowned, taking her daughter by her hands and looking her straight in the eye.

“Listen to me. I love you just as much as I love Yang and Raven, and I know for a fact that they both love you just as much as they love me, so don’t you ever go thinking that you’re second best to anybody. Least of all this old woman...” Kali told Blake, making her giggle.

“You’re not that old!” She told her, as the two shared a laugh, before Kali continued.

“I don’t think it’s because Yang has something you don’t though.” Kali went on. “I think perhaps it’s just difficult to maintain a polyamorous relationship, and we’re all still getting used to it, Yang included. It’s easy when there’s four of us, and we end up pairing off, but sometimes, when we’re all together, we might feel a little left out.” Kali explained, pausing to put her hand on Blake’s shoulder reassuringly. “I know it’s difficult, but we just have to keep at it, and I promise we can make this work.” Kali told her daughter, touching her forehead against hers lovingly.

“Nobody said this was going to be simple and easy, right?” Blake replied, chuckling along with her mother.

“Is it worth it though?” Kali asked.

“Absolutely.” Blake told her. “Thanks, Mom. You’re the best!” She told her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Kali laughed.

“It’s funny. Yang was only worried about us because we’re all family, and you were only worried because we all have to share.” Kali explained. “If you’d take a leaf out of each other’s book, there’d be no problems.” Blake laughed in response.

“Well, there are no problems now.” Blake told her mother. “Sorry about that, It’s just...”

“A lot to get used to?” Kali finished her sentence.

“Yeah.” Blake replied, smiling. “Thanks Mom.” Blake leaned over and kissed her mother’s lips, still able to taste Yang on her a bit, but she didn’t say anything.

“So, your sister’s still in the shower...” Kali stated, hearing the water running. “Why don’t we spend some ‘quality time’ together?” 

“That sounds good.” Blake replied with a smile. “...you did mean sex, right?” She added, confirming what she already suspected.

“Yes, I meant sex.” Her mother confirmed with a cute giggle, making Blake’s cheeks glow red. She leaned over and kissed her daughter again, although didn’t pull back, but rather pushed Blake onto her back, pressing their bodies together as she lay on top of her, all while maintaining the kiss.

Blake allowed her mother to lead, as the older cat woman ripped off her towel and threw it aside, leaving her nude, while Blake was in just her underwear. The younger girl felt her mother’s hands exploring her body, groping her breasts and sliding between her legs sensually, rubbing her folds and making her wet in her panties.

“This is my favourite pair. I don’t want to ruin them.” Blake told her mother.

“Let’s get rid of them then.” Kali suggested.

With that, the woman spun herself on Blake, so that she was still lying on top of her, her legs either side, although she was facing her legs now, in a position to pull her daughter’s underwear down. However, she had pulled then down barely to her knees, revealing the girl’s dripping pussy, when she felt Blake begin to tease her own wet cunt.

“Blake!?” Kali exclaimed, taken by surprise, as Blake grabbed her mother’s hips and pulled her backwards so that her pussy was right in front of her daughter’s mouth. 

Blake didn’t say anything, just letting out a cheeky giggle kissing her mother’s cunt lips before she slid her tongue between the wet folds. Kali was practically sitting on her mouth at this point, and it didn’t take much adjustment to make that the case, so that the woman was sitting on her face, facing down towards her body, her cunt directly on her daughter’s mouth, as she ate her out. Not wanting this pleasure to be one sided, Kali leaned forward so that her pussy was still on Blake’s face, but so that she too could eat out her daughter.

After a short while of awkward adjusting of positions, the two were eventually in the sixty nine position, and began to orally pleasure each other at the same time. Blake moaned into her mother’s pussy when she felt her tongue on her own soaking wet folds, slipping into her and working inside her cunt. She could taste her mother’s growing arousal, her mouth getting a bit messy with her juices, but she didn’t mind, and carried on as she was.

Meanwhile, Kali could feel Blake’s tongue working inside of her, seemingly building up to climax already. She didn’t know how, but Blake was incredible at eating her out. Deciding not to cum so long before her daughter, Kali took her cunnilingus to the next level, as she ran her tongue along Blake’s wet folds until she reached her clit, before beginning to pleasure the throbbing nub directly with her tongue and lips. Her results were instantaneous, hearing and feeling Blake’s moans of pleasure into her pussy, bringing her closer to orgasming, any judging by how wet Blake was, she was having the same effect.

The two went on pleasuring each other for a while, with little communication except moans and grunts as they pleasured each other. Not wanting to be upstaged by her mother, Blake also began to pleasure the woman’s clit, and sent her mother over the edge almost instantly.

Kali squealed in pleasure into her daughter’s cunt, as she sprayed her juices into the girl’s mouth, unintentionally drenching all around the lower half of her face in her sticky sweet cum. It wasn’t long before Blake did the same, moaning in bliss as she came, her body quaking with pleasure. Kali lapped up as much of her daughter’s mess as she could, while her own fluids gushed into the girl’s mouth.

Finally, once both cat Faunus’ were finished, Kali lay down on the bed parallel to her daughter.

“Yang’s out of the shower.” Blake pointed out, upon noticing the lack of the sound of running water. Kali smiled, as she curled up beside the girl, wrapping her arm over her.

“How are you so good at that?” She asked her. Blake shrugged.

“Yang likes me eating her out while I jerk her off.” Blake explained, chuckling. “You might want to try that with her next time you two spend some ‘quality time’ together.” Kali smirked, kissing her daughter’s cheek, as she continued. “You were amazing yourself.” Blake added, making kali blush.

“Thanks...” She told her. “To be honest... that was my first time eating out anybody.” She admitted.

“Wait, seriously!?” Blake remarked, sitting up in bed, surprised. Kali nodded.

“You mother doesn’t particularly like people going near her pussy and I’ve never...” Kali began before stopping herself and blushing, although Blake figured out what she was saying.

“Mom, have you only ever had sex with Raven?” She asked her. Kali’s face grew bright red.

“...yeah...” She admitted, smiling shyly, looking quite embarrassed.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Blake assured her. “Until last week, I’d only ever been with my sister, so don’t sweat it!” The two cat girl’s laughed, as they lay in each other’s arms, no wanting to get out of bed just yet.

 

Raven sipped her tea, sitting in a fancy garden at a table. She had arrived in Atlas a few hours ago, and after showering, had accepted her ex-girlfriend’s invitation to go out for tea, considering that she had gone to Atlas at her request.

“I’m so sorry to hear about your husband, Willow.” The red eyed huntress told the white haired lady. Shortly before meeting and promptly marrying Kali, Raven had been the mistress of Willow Schnee, wife of Jacques Schnee, the CEO of the Schnee dust company. Even after Willow’s marriage to what Raven described as a ‘vile, despicable man’, the huntress had remained with her, hoping that they would one day run away together. She left Atlas to go back to Vale when she realised that wasn’t going to happen, where she met Kali. 

“Thank you.” She responded with a smile, before sighing. “There’s no use keeping up pretences around you, is there? It’s no secret that he married me just for my family name and my father’s company. There was no love between us. Still, for him to die so suddenly...” Willow looked away, as if ashamed that she ever cheated on him, despite how cruel and uncaring he could be.

“I’m not going to insult you and act saddened by his death, but I am sorry.” Raven told Willow, who rolled her eyes, smirking, as if to say ‘typical Raven’ as the huntress continued. “Plus, he left behind three children. It must be hard on them.” She commented. Willow shifted, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Well, actually, that’s kind of the reason why I asked you here.” The blue eyed woman began. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, I really have! But what it would do to Jacques when he found out, he would have had them exiled or worse!” She told her ex.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Raven asked, although she had a pretty good idea already. Willow swallowed.

“Whitley was Jacques’ son, he was born after you left.” Willow confirmed. “But Winter and Weiss... they’re your daughter’s, Raven!” The woman told her.

“WHAT!?” Raven exclaimed, standing up in the middle of the garden, before composing herself.

“Please, understand that I knew if you found out, you’d want to raise them. If that happened, Jacques would not only know that I cheated on him and that his daughter’s weren’t his daughter’s, but he’d know about... your secret.” She told Raven, looking down at her crotch where her cock was. “I’m so sorry! But he would have hunted us down if we’d have run. He would have killed you, and maybe even our daughter’s! I was only trying to protect you all!” Willow was crying now, and Raven was dumbfounded, trying to come to terms with what she was hearing.

“How do you know?” She asked. “Jacques wouldn’t have done a paternity test, so how do you know that they’re mine?” Willow bit her lip.

“Because, they’re... like you.” She explained. 

“Both of them?” Raven asked.

“Yes.” Willow confirmed. Raven sat back in her chair, thinking, as Willow went on. “I tried to help them out as best I could. Teach them how to... you know. In fact, I don’t know for sure, but I think they’ve been... having sex, with each other, in secret.” Willow whispered, her face bright red. Raven chuckled, not really surprised, considering that Blake and Yang had done that all along.

“That’s not surprising.” She told her. “I just wish I could have been there for them...”

“I’m so sorry Raven...” Willow repeated, only to be stopped by the black haired woman.

“I understand.” Raven assured her, holding her hand and smiling sweetly. “Do they know?”

“Because of their... well, penises, they asked questions as they got older. I told them that their mother was a huntress, and explained why we couldn’t let anybody know. Winter even has some memories of you form when she saw you when she was young, before you went back to Vale.” Willow explained. “If it’s any consolation, they were very understanding, and they don’t blame you at all. In fact, it was their idea to tell you now. They’re so excited to meet you!” Willow exclaimed, her tone now more upbeat and cheery.

“I’d love to see my daughter’s.” Raven told her, unable to stop herself form smiling. She and Willow finished their tea, before they headed off to meet Weiss and Winter.

 

Yang chuckled to herself, listening to the cute moans and whimpers of Blake and Kali as she made breakfast for the three of them. She didn’t mind, although it did inevitably arouse her, her cock becoming hard under her baggy jeans, along with which she wore a yellow tank top, opting not to wear a bra.

Just as she was about to call the two cat Faunus’ down for food, there was s sudden knock at the door. Yang frowned. They didn’t often get visitors, and they weren’t expecting anybody today. She grabbed the key and made her way to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

“Hi!” The brunette on the other side spoke, cheerily. She wore a white cloak over her otherwise plain, but still quite cute dark clothes. She had the biggest, most beautiful sparkling silver eyes Yang had ever seen, and a contagious smile on her face that made Yang want to smile as well.

“Hello...?” Yang smiled, frowning as she looked down at the shorter woman. She looked to be in her mid thirties, but could have easily passed for her early twenties, given her height and youthful face.

“Hi! Oh, already said that... my name’s Summer!” The woman spoke, a little awkwardly, although with no less cheer than earlier. Seeing the blonde not react to the name, she repeated herself. “Summer Rose. This is Raven Branwen’s house, right? Did she not mention me...?” Summer asked, looking a little hurt.

“Summer Rose... oh! You were on my Mom’s team at Beacon, right?” Yang asked.

“Yes! You must be Yang!” Summer grinned, extending a hand to shake Yang’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” 

“Likewise.” Yang told her, chuckling at how cute and excitable the woman seemed to be. “My Mom’s not here at the moment, if you’re looking for her though.” Yang told Summer. The cute woman pouted, frowning.

“Oh, I see...” She said, her smile beginning to fade. Not wanting to see that happen, yang invited her in anyway.

“I can make some tea, if you want to wait? She ought to be back a little after lunch, but I know it can be a bit of a treck to get all the way out here, especially if you live in the city.” She told the woman, assuming that she lived in Vale.

“That would be lovely!” Summer giggled, as she walked into the house, followed by another young girl with red-brown hair ho Yang hadn’t even seen before. she had the same silver eyes as Summer, and looked rather similar despite her cloak being a deep red, although was considerably younger, probably in her early to mid teens.

“Hi, I’m Ruby Rose!” The girl told Yang, also shaking her hand. She seemed to have Summer’s upbeat tone, but was a little shyer.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry! How rude of me!” Summer exclaimed. “Yang, this is my daughter, Ruby!” Summer told her, presenting the girl before her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Yang told them, very much amused by the eccentric pair, as they entered her home.

“Sorry, but is it alright if Zwei comes in?” Ruby asked shyly, as an adorable black and white corgi waited obediently at the door to be given permission to enter. Yang knew that as cat Faunus’, Blake and Kali weren’t very fond of dogs, but she didn’t want to be rude to the guests either.

“Sure.” She told the girl. 

Without even needing to be told, the dog, Zwei, hopped through the doorway and followed Ruby, who followed Summer, as Yang closed the door behind them before leading them to the living room. 

“Make yourselves at home!” Yang called back to the pair, as she started making tea for them, as well as for Blake and Kali if they ever decided to come down. Thankfully, the moaning and screaming had stopped for now, otherwise it would have led to a rather embarrassing introduction for them.

“You have a lovely home!” Summer commented, as Yang brought the tea in for them

“Thanks. It was designed by my Mom. Not Raven, my other Mom, Kali. She was in interior designer before she met Raven, and then she stayed at home when me and my sister, Blake, were born. She’s been thinking about going back into it lately though.” Yang told the woman, before frowning at herself. “I don’t actually know why I just told you all that.” She added. The three girl’s laughed, as they sipped their tea. 

Zwei curled up at Ruby’s feet, lying down in front of her where she and her mother sat on the couch, while Yang sat in an armchair.

“So, what brings you here?” Yang inquired. For the first time, the woman looked uncomfortable, while her daughter looked downright worried about the question.

“I... don’t know if I should wait until Raven’s back.” Summer told Yang, looking anxious.

“You can trust me.” Yang assured her. The two silver eyed women exchanged glances, before Summer spoke again.

“Well... it’s about Ruby...” She told Yang. “She’s... well you see, Raven and I....” Summer stammered, before Ruby spoke up.

“To cut a long story short, Raven’s my mother too.” Ruby said rather bluntly. Yang sat there in silence, thinking about what Ruby had just said, not even noticing the footsteps on the stairs behind her.

“What!?” Kali exclaimed, a look of hurt and confusion on her face upon hearing what Ruby had said, as she and Blake made their way down the stairs, fully dressed, and just in time for Summer and Ruby’s explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. I thought it would be interesting to see Raven and Willow try to hide their relationship from Jacques, but in the end I decided to kill him off, because he's a dick anyway, right? For anybody wondering, just like Weiss, Winter and Yang, Ruby's probably also going to be a futa.
> 
> As I said, I hope you all enjoyed this, thanks for reading, and hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Lost and found in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is introduced to her daughters, Weiss and Winter, by Willow, and the four of them all bond.

“Are you ready Winter?” Weiss asked her older sister, setting up the last of the camera’s around the large double bed in the middle of the room.

“I’ll be right there!” Winter called from the bathroom.

Weiss looked up to see her sister walking out of the bathroom, and her jaw dropped at what she saw her wearing. Winter smirked seductively, as she showed off her outfit to her little sister; she wore white stockings that went up to almost the top of her thighs, as well as a garter belt to hold them up, and silver high heels that clicked on the floor when she walked. She also wore a white corset that seemed to further accentuate her already incredibly curvy body, what with her huge bubble butt, her large breasts that her sister was envious of, her supple waist and her curvy hips that swayed when she walked. She had however neglected to wear anything that covered what Weiss referred to as her ‘best bits’, meaning that Winter was lacking a bra, leaving her D cup’s exposed as the cool air made her nipples point out erect, and certainly not wearing any sort of underwear, leaving not only her pussy and ass, but also her already rock solid member on display.

Weiss’s closed her mouth, wiping away her drool as she was barely able to restrain herself from getting down on her knees right now and sucking her sister’s cock. Winter smiled, seeing her fully naked sister getting hard from witnessing her seductive getup, watching the younger sibling’s cock grow until it became fully erect, standing at a respectable nine inches in length and almost two in girth. However, it still didn’t compare to Winter’s twelve inch long, almost three inch thick cock. 

When they were much younger, the Schnee sisters had begun to question their peculiar features. They had grown up being told by their mother that their qualities were uncommon, and while they weren’t anything to be ashamed of, it would be best to keep it a secret, even from their father. The sisters had done as their mother wished, keeping the fact that they both had a penis between themselves. 

With Winter being the first to reach sexual maturity, she began to ask her mother more questions. Willow helped Winter out however she could, even going as far as showing her how to properly masturbate if she needed to do so. When Weiss reached sexual maturity a few years later, Willow did the same, helping her younger daughter out. However, Weiss also had Winter to teach her, who had more experience, what with her having a penis as well.

Weiss was only thirteen, and her sister seventeen, when she confessed her feelings of affection to her older sibling, not as a sister, but as a lover. Winter was overjoyed, returning the feelings, and thus the relationship between Weiss and Winter Schnee was born. It wasn’t long before the pair started getting more intimate, holding hands and kissing when nobody was around, eventually moving on to the occasional handjob or blowjob when they had the time and privacy, and finally progressing onto actual sex, all in a matter of weeks.

Being older and naturally more dominant, Winter was normally the one to top her sister, enjoying fucking ever hole her little sister had. Weiss didn’t mind, preferring to be dominated by her sister. Winter was never too dominant, not as if Weiss was her sex slave or anything like that, but when they did fuck, it was always very clear who was in charge. Besides, even though she did enjoy being dominated and fucked by her older sister, it wasn’t as if Winter never let Weiss fuck her as well, although even then she maintained a great degree of control.

A year ago, Winter had asked Weiss if she had any new fetish’s she’s like to try, and Weiss had suggested that they record themselves having sex on cameras. The pair were constantly discovering new fetish’s that they didn’t even know they had, having a range of fetish’s including feet, bondage, role-play, S&M, exhibitionism, and even a bit of water sports. However, for all their ideas and fetish’s, Weiss’s idea to film themselves fucking was considered the best by far by both girl’s. Once they had their first session filmed, they watched it back, jerking each other off as they did, when Winter pointed out that it was good enough to put online. The pair were unsure at first, but eventually set up their own website, simply titles ‘WinterandWeiss.com’, where they would regularly upload videos of themselves having sex, engaging in fetish’s, sometimes taking requests, and even doing a few live streams of them fucking.

Weiss and Winter were both proud of their work, making enough money off of it so that they didn’t have to rely on their stepfather for funds. Their audience were under strict orders not to tell any non-members about the website, ensuring that their business would remain private and avoid any attention. Anybody seeing the two daughter’s of Jacques Schnee not only having sex, but with actual cock’s would surely cause an uproar, a media scandal, and severe punishments for both of them, and possibly even their mother.

Besides the fear of the tyrant Jacques finding out about them, the siblings had a perfect relationship, without anybody to get in the way of their love for one another. The only thing that bothered either of them was their bigot of a stepfather, and the issue of not knowing who their true mother was. What they didn’t know however, was that Raven Branwen – the woman who had impregnated their mother twice – was on her way to see them, just as they were getting ready to fuck.

“Like what you see?” Winter asked, showing off her body to her sister.

“Yeah...” Weiss responded. She had seen her sister naked or in revealing clothing countless times, but it still drove her crazy every time. 

Winter walked up to Weiss slowly, making sure to sway her hips, crossing each foot in front of the other to show off her curves, as well as making her butt jiggle and hips sway from side to side as she walked. Winter reached up and touched Weiss’s face.

“I love you.” She told her. Weiss smiled.

“I love you too.” She replied. 

Winter leaned down to kiss her sister, their lips pressing together as they engaged in a dirty, yet equally loving and passionate kiss. The pair had no shame about their love for one another, not understanding how anybody could see any form of love between two consenting people as a bad thing. They may have been sisters, but they were in love. What they felt for one another was natural and pure.

As the kiss went on, both girl’s cock’s throbbing against each other, neither girl noticed the door to the room be unlocked form the outside using the spare key that only Willow held, only realising that there was somebody there when it was too late, and Willow had already begun to enter the room.

“You could at least knock first!” Winter snapped, hurrying into Weiss’s bathroom to hide what she was wearing, while Weiss covered herself up with the bedsheets. She saw the cameras, and would have moved them, but it was too late.

“Weiss?” Willow asked as she entered the room. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the three cameras positioned at three angles around the bed, pointed at the spot where Weiss was sat, where she and Winter would have been fucking.

“Mom! What are you doing here?” The younger Schnee girl asked, covering herself up as best she could, although having a little difficultly in hiding her obvious erection. She saw beside her mother another woman, with jet black hair and crimson eyes, wearing what looked like red armour with a sword on her hip.

“”What’s with the camera’s?” She asked her youngest daughter.

“I...” Weiss began, before Winter called out from the bathroom.

“Sorry, that was my fault.” Winter called out from the bathroom. Weiss smiled as her sister/lover took the blame for her, but her smile was soon replaced with a worried look when Willow stormed over to the bathroom, opening the door and dragging Winter out by the arm. She sat her eldest daughter down beside Weiss, as the two sat on the bed, both trying to cover themselves as best they could either with their hands or the bedsheets.

“Tell me what’s going on here!” Willow demanded to know, as authoritatively as she could.

“Who’s this?” Weiss asked, looking up at Raven. Before Willow had a chance to introduce herself, Raven answered the girl’s question.

“Hello. You must be Weiss.” Raven spoke, a little nervous at finally meeting her two daughters. She extended a hand, which Weiss shook, as Winter looked Raven up and down.

“I know you...” She told the woman.

“Raven used to work here temporarily. She left shortly before you were born, Weiss, so it’s not surprising that you might remember her, Winter.” Willow explained.

“It’s nice to meet you, but, can we continue this when we’ve both had a chance to put some clothes on?” Weiss requested, blushing a little at her indecent state in front of the stranger.

“Winter, Weiss, you know how you asked me to contact your mother when Jacques died?” Willow asked them, ignoring Weiss’s request for modesty. The two girl’s nodded, waiting for their mother to continue. However, when she didn’t, they began to realise what she was saying about the woman before them.

“You mean...” Winter began, looking up at Raven in disbelief.

“Mom...?” Weiss asked Raven. The red eyed woman couldn’t help her eyes watering a little, nodding in response to Weiss’s question. No sooner had she done than Weiss shot up from her seat on the bed, not caring about her nude state and hugging Raven as tightly as she possibly could. Raven hugged her daughter back.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Raven whispered into Weiss’s ear.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Weiss assured her, as she finally pulled away, before glancing over at Willow. “Not that it was yours either! I meant his, Jacques... he stopped us from being a family, but we can be a family now, right?” Weiss asked, crying in joy as she looked up at Raven.

“Of course we can!” Raven told her. “I promise to look after you from now on. Both of you.” She told the girl’s, looking over at Winter. The older sister was shocked, unable to believe that this woman was her mother.

“Mom...” Winter whispered to herself, before breaking down and sobbing silently, barely able to cope with all of the feelings in her body right now. Winter was a woman who had always kept her emotions in check, making sure not to display her true feelings too much to anybody other than Weiss. Right now though, she couldn’t help it, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged Raven.

Soon after, Willow joined in, the four of them hugging together, despite the nudity of the two daughter’s, until the hug broke after a few minutes. The four women stepped away, wiping their eyes, and proceeded to spend the next few hours getting acquainted. For whatever reason, throughout the conversation, neither Weiss nor Winter made any attempt to cover themselves up around their mothers, not minding them looking at their bodies. Raven was used to nudity in her family by now, but Willow did admittedly look a little uncomfortable, but didn’t say anything, until she finally repeated her initial question.

“I don’t mean to interrupt this tender moment, but… you never did say why you were both in here naked – well, almost naked, Winter – and surrounded by cameras?” Willow asked again, a little anxious of their response, but raven clearly already had it figured out.

“Who’d have thought, my daughter’s making a porno… how scandalous!” She chuckled, as Weiss and Winter both glowed red in embarrassment. Willow gasped, looking between her daughters.

“You mean… you two have been making porn!?” She exclaimed. “I had a feeling you were having sex, but this crosses the line! Please tell me that you just kept this between the two of you. Nobody else knows about this, do they?” She asked them. The embarrassed sister exchanged looks, before Weiss silently took out her laptop, typing in the title of their website and turning it around to show her mothers.

Willow and Raven both gasped, as the first video – the most recent upload – played automatically. The two mature women watched in shock and arousal as Winter dominated her sister, giving Weiss a footjob as she sat on the edge of her bed, while Weiss knelt before her, blindfolded, gagged and with her wrists bound behind her back, before she soaked her sister’s foot in her semen. Winter then began to stroke her cock, jerking it off until she eventually orgasmed all over Weiss’s face, wiping her cock clean in her hair.

“Oh my – you two are in big trouble young ladies!” Willow told them, while Raven sat idly by, a little amused by the whole situation. “How long has this been going on anyway?”

“…four years.” Winter admitted. Willow was about to make a point about how Weiss wasn’t even of legal age four years ago, when Raven spoke up.

“Willow let it go.” She assured her. “The girls are doing no harm. Besides, Yang and Blake do this kind of thing all the time, even with Kali and I.” She explained, as Willow nodded, already knowing about Raven’s family from what she had told her.

“I suppose you’re right…” Willow replied, before turning to their daughters. “I’m sorry girl’s. you two clearly love each other…” She told them.

“It’s fine, Mom…” Weiss replied, before turning to her other mother. “So, who are Yang, Blake and Kali?” She asked, curiously.

“Kali is my wife.” Raven explained. “As or Yang and Blake, well… they’re your twin sisters.” She told them. Both Schnee sister’s faces lit up upon hearing this.

“We have sister’s!?” Weiss cried, before turning to Winter. “Winter we have sister’s!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, I heard…” Winter replied, less excited than Weiss, but still thrilled about meeting her new siblings. “Are they… you know… like Weiss and I?” She asked, somewhat awkwardly.

“Yang is, Blake isn’t, neither is Kali.” Raven explained.

“So, your family is like one big orgy?” Weiss asked.

“Weiss!” Willow chastised her, but Winter and Raven both chuckled at the thought, and eventually so did Willow.

“I wouldn’t exactly put it like that.” Raven responded. “Yes, we are all polyamorous with each other, but we’re not just constantly doing it all the time; we are still a family after all.” Raven explained, getting a little flustered for the first time in a long time.

“Will we get to meet them?” Winter asked? 

“Of course! You can come and visit any time you like!” raven told her two daughters. “In fact… I’d have to check with them, but I’d love for us to live as one big family!” Raven stated, smiling as she hugged her daughters, although Willow looked a but uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong, Mom?” Weiss asked.

“I’m just not sure that I would be welcome.” The older white-haired woman explained, turning to Raven. “I mean, you already have Kali; I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

“I’m sure you would be welcome. We can always sort something out. Kali is very open when it comes to relationships. She might be hesitant at first, but I’m sure she’ll warm up to you before long.” Raven explained, earning a smile from her former lover.

“Yeah, and besides, you’ll have us there with you.” Winter told her mother, who nodded in response. Raven smiled, suddenly wondering about something.

“Willow, you mentioned helping your daughters learn to masturbate, but have you ever done anything else with them?” Raven asked. Willow’s face glowed red, as she hesitated to respond, telling Raven everything she needed to know.

“You have to understand, I was only looking out for them!” Willow explained rather defensively. “Please, don’t judge me raven! I thought it was best…” She added, before being silenced by the red-eyed woman.

“Willow, remember what I told you about me and my daughters?” She asked. “I’m the last person that would judge you.” She added with a chuckle, making Willow feel better, as well as Weiss and Winter too. 

“So, all of us here have fucked Mom…” Weiss whispered to Willow, before addressing all three women. “Please tell me I’m not the only one thinking about this…” She asked.

“You’re not, I am as well.” Winter assured her with a grin as the two girls eyed up their blue-eyed mother.

“As am I.” Their black-haired mother added, as all three of them looked at Willow. “What do you say Willow?” She asked her, earning a confused look from the woman.

“I’m sorry, I’m quite lost…” Willow spoke rather anxiously.

“We’re talking about fucking you!” Wiess told her bluntly.

“A-All of you at once!?” Willow exclaimed.

“You can always say no…” Winter assured her.

“No!” She immediately replied, before thinking. “I mean, yes... I meant no to that, but yes to the… I’ll do it!” Willow responded, practically tripping up over her own words.

The Schnee sisters, as well as Raven, all chuckled at the white-haired woman’s expense, as Raven gave her former lover a peck on the cheek, before the two more mature women began to get undressed until they were both stark naked. Winter even tossed off the lingerie she had been wearing, as Weiss put away the cameras, figuring they wouldn’t be needed for this, until finally all four women stood in the room completely nude.

“Wow…” Weiss commented, as she directed her eyes to Raven’s long, thick shaft that hung between her legs. The woman stroked it, grinning as she looked at a flustered Weiss’s body to arouse herself until her member had grown to its full fourteen inches in length and three in width.

“You’re even bigger than me…” Winter commented, idly stroking her foot-long shaft as she gazed at Raven’s that was at least two inches extra in length and a little wider.

“I don’t doubt that you’ll both grow to this size or bigger once you reach my age.” Raven reassured them, as the three women turned their attention to Willow. “So, which hole do we all want?” She asked her daughter’s.

“I want her pussy.” Winter exclaimed. “If, that’s alright…” She added.

“I don’t mind where…” Weiss said, biting her lip.

“Alright, I’ll take her ass then, and Weiss, you can take her mouth.” The red-eyed woman told her, as the youngest Schnee girl nodded.

The three made their way towards the waiting woman, who was laid back on the large double bed touching herself between the legs in preparation for what was to come. Winter put her mother in the best position to fuck, turning her onto her right side and raising her left leg in the air so that she and Raven would both be able to fuck her at the same time. Luckily, the mature woman was still quite flexible, and so could be positioned pretty much however they wanted her.

“Please, Winter, I need this.” Willow practically begged, as Winter rubbed her throbbing head on the woman’s aching shaft, making her quake and whimper desperately.

“As you wish…” Winter told her. 

The older of the two siblings very carefully pressed her cock between her mother’s already soaking wet folds, teasing her a little bit more before pushing her member into her vagina, penetrating her own mother. Willow cried out in pleasure as she felt her elder daughter inside of her, not noticing Weiss and Raven also getting into position.

“Ah, Winter…” Willow moaned like a bitch in heat, her folds absolutely dripping with arousal as Winter slowly slid her cock into the woman’s pussy, not to concerned since she’d been inside there multiple times, and now knew that so had Raven’s gargantuan cock, but she still wanted to refrain from hurting the woman. Eventually, Willow’s pussy accepted all of her daughter’s shaft until she was balls deep inside of her, dripping precum into her uterus as she remained inside of her momentarily, before pulling partially out, building up momentum as she began to thrust her hips back and forth, pistoning her cock in and out of her own mother’s cunt.

All of a sudden, Willow her ass cheeks be spread, as another thick, rock hard rod slid between them, teasing her at first, but not for too long before she pressed the first few inches of her cock into the woman. 

“AH! Raven!” Willow exclaimed as she felt her former lover and the mother of her daughters begin to penetrate her, pushing her head and a few inches of her shaft into the woman’s asshole.

“Just say so if you want us to stop.” Raven told Willow, but the latter woman shook her head.

“No… don’t stop… it’s so good…” The white-haired mother moaned, as Winter continued to fuck her cunt, while Raven began to fuck her ass.

Not intending to be left out, Weiss made her way closer to the head of the bed where she would be able to get into position for her mother to suck her cock. Willow looked up to see her younger daughter before her holding her cock at the base and looking expectantly down at her mother. The woman didn’t need to be told what she was expected to do, instead just doing it on instinct.

Weiss gasped in pleasure, as Willow immediately deepthroated her daughters cock, not even gagging from all her years of experience, especially with Raven, as Weiss’s nine-inch member was plunged down her throat in one swift motion. Willow effortlessly began to bob her head up and down the girl’s shaft, making a wet sound as she sucked her off, the girl’s balls knocking against her chin every time she bobbed her head.

As much as Weiss was enjoying this, she couldn’t help but notice that Winter and Raven were both being much more dominant than she was. Not wanting to be seen as submissive, Weiss grabbed her mother by the hair and pulled her all the way down onto her shaft. Not even that made Willow gag, nor did the merciless throat fucking that Weiss soon gave her.

“Weiss, be careful.” Raven warned, not wanting the girl to hurt her mother. 

“Sorry…” Weiss apologised as she pulled out of her mother’s mouth.

“It’s fine, I really don’t mind!” Willow assured her daughter. 

“Well in that case… as you were.” Raven told Weiss, as the girl resumed her throat fucking, while Raven resumed fucking the woman’s asshole.

Willow seemed much tighter than years ago, Raven thought, although that was probably due to the fact that neither of her daughters could matched the black-haired woman’s sheer size when it came to genitalia. In any case, Raven was enjoying fucking the woman just as much as she remembered from years ago. Willow’s ass was becoming somewhat stretched as Raven slowly slid her shaft in and out of her, eliciting moans and whimpers of a mixture of pain and pleasure form her, although assuming that she was still just as masochistic as she had been years ago, Raven doubted hat she minded the pain all too much.

Once she felt that her lover’s ass was adequately stretched, Raven slowly eased her entire cock inside of her until she was all the way in, her entire fourteen-inch shaft filling the woman’s rear hole as her balls rested on her lower ass cheek. Willow groaned in pleasure, as Raven gradually began to pick up the pace, starting off by slowly sliding her cock in and out of the woman’s tight hole, before speeding up until she was fucking Willow in the ass, each of thrusts just as fast and powerful, if not more so, than Winter’s, as the elder sibling fucked the woman’s cunt.

It had been much easier for Winter to fuck Willow than it had been for Raven, first of all due to her slightly smaller size, but also in no small part due to the fact that the more the trio of them fucked the woman, the more aroused she became, and the more vaginal fluids she oozed out of her hold, lubricating Winter’s shaft to make it much easier for her to fuck her.

Willow was moaning, almost screaming around Weiss’s cock as she was fucked by her lover and daughter, the vibrations of her screams pleasuring Weiss even further as she repeatedly jammed her cock down the woman’s throat fucking her relentlessly and drawing ever closer to orgasming until she could no longer hold back.

“Ah!” Weiss moaned aloud, having been fucking her mother’s throat for the past ten minutes or so, and eventually hilting her shaft down the woman’s throat, her balls resting on the woman’s chin as she climaxed. Willow swallowed every last drop of the thick ropey loads of cum that her youngest daughter ejaculated down her gullet and into her belly, filling her with her semen as she orgasmed, her grip tightening on her hair until she was done.

Weiss pulled out of Willow’s mouth, letting any remaining cum dribble from the woman’s lips, down her chin and onto her bare chest as she was still relentlessly fucked by her other daughter and lover in the pussy and ass respectively.

“Already finished Weiss?” Winter teased, much to the annoyance of her blushing sister. “Don’t worry, I’m not far behind you.” She added, reassuring her, but still maintain her gloating attitude a bit as she gave Willow’s pussy a few hard thrusts, before burying her cock deep in the woman’s womb, orgasming hard and pumping the woman full of her semen.

“AHH!” Willow cried out, climaxing at the same time as her daughter as she felt her womb be filled up with the young woman’s thick creamy seed, until the two eventually both finished orgasming, and Winter pulled out of her mother’s cunt.

Not wanting to upstage her daughter’s too much by lasting as long as she could, Raven made sure to orgasm not long after. Less than a minute after Winter had finished, Raven didn’t hold back as she gave the woman’s ass a few last hard thrusts, before forcing her entire fourteen inches into her once more and climaxing. 

Willow groaned in pleasure, having already just orgasmed, but still thoroughly enjoying the feeling of having Raven’s cock swell and throb inside of her before her asshole was pumped full of the woman’s thick white cream. Raven sighed in satisfaction upon cumming, until she wasn’t certain Willow could take any more, pulling out just as she stopped and watching both hers and Winter’s creampie’s in the woman’s ass and cunt respectively.

“Well… that was… fun…” Weiss commented, panting a little. Winter nodded in agreement, as Raven pulled out of the woman finally, looking down at her slightly bloated belly form all the cum that had been pumped into her.

“I certainly enjoyed bonding with the two of you today.” Raven told her daughter’s earning a chuckle from the older one.

“‘Bonding’? Is that what we’re calling it now?” She asked, as the three of them laughed, before noticing a passed-out Willow on the bed, semen oozing from her cunt, ass and mouth.

“Maybe we were a bit too rough with her.” Raven observed.

“I’m certain she enjoyed it though.” Weiss responded with a chuckle, as the other two nodded in agreement. 

While Willow slept, the three of them got showered and redressed, talking for a while. Weiss and Winter explained how their relationship formed to Raven, who compared it to that of Blake and Yang, reassuring the pair that they weren’t as weird as they had worried. They even showed her a few more of their videos on the website, to which they all became inevitably aroused, and took turns getting each other off while watching the screen.

After that, Raven began to tell them about her relationship with Willow, how she hadn’t known that they were her daughter’s otherwise she would have been there for them and apologising profusely multiple times, to which the pair of siblings reassured her that all that mattered was that they were together now. Raven thanked them for being so forgiving, before she began to tell them all about Kali, Yang and Blake, even showing pictures that she always kept with her. The two were fascinated and both equally eager to meet their new sisters, not to mention doing who knows what else with them.  
Eventually, the three got tired, and joined Willow in sleep, all sharing the big and comfy, albeit slightly messy bed, as one by one, they drifted off to sleep.

 

“Weiss, Winter, wake up!”

The sisters groaned as they were awoken by a familiar voice. They opened their eyes to see both of their mothers, Raven and Willow, not only fully dressed, but dressed smart as if they were going out.

“What is it?” Winter grumbled sleepily. She and Weiss looked around, seeing that their mothers had packed a fair amount of their things in several suitcases in their room.

“We’re going!” Willow told them, as the two were still waking up.

“Going where?” Weiss asked, rubbing her eyes as Winter yawned, neither of them seeming to be bothered that they were completely naked before their parents.

Raven turned around, a huge smile on her face as she addressed her daughters.

“We’re going to meet the rest of you family, children.” She told them. “You two, your mother and I are all going to patch. We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody. I'm sorry about how long it took for this fourth chapter to come out, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. The reason it took so long is that I had a lot of other works to do, and I did have it all written out at one point, but I wasn't happy with it as it was very rushed, and I started again. I hope you all enjoy this, whether it's the story, the smut, the emotional stuff, or all of the above, and look forward to seeing what happens with Kali, Yang, Blake, Ruby and Summer next chapter.


	5. A Rose between two thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, Blake and Kali hear how Summer and Ruby happened to lead them to this point. Summer then comforts Kali, while Ruby spends some quality time with her new sisters.

Once Kali had made tea for all five of them, she sat down on the sofa between Blake and Yang, who comforted her about the news that Raven had apparently cheated on her with her former teammate from Beacon. Meanwhile, Summer and Ruby sat on the other sofa opposite them, both sipping their tea somewhat anxiously in awkward silence until Kali eventually spoke up.

“So, when did you and Raven… you know.” The mature cat woman asked Summer. “She told me that you kind of had a fling back at Beacon, but your daughter doesn’t look older than my twins.” She pointed out, looking at Ruby and smiling, indicating that she didn’t blame the girl for any of this. Ruby smiled back, shifted in her seat as she looked at her new sisters.

“Oh, you two are twins? I wouldn’t have guessed it!” Summer remarked, giggling, before realising what Kali had asked her. “Oh, well… about sixteen years ago, I was visiting Qrow – you know, Raven’s brother – he was on our team at Beacon, and was just moving in with his husband, Taiyang. He invited me round for a sort of housewarming and well, Raven was there…” Summer sipped her tea a little awkwardly, feeling a little uneasy telling the story.

“Go on.” Kali urged her, remaining calm for the time being, but overall devastated that Raven would betray her.

“Please, understand that I’m sure Raven never meant to hurt you!” Summer told Kali. “In fact, you should blame me really; I was the one that came onto her, if anybody’s to blame, it’s not your wife.” Summer added. In truth, Raven had been the one to come onto Summer that day sixteen years ago, but Summer figured that lying would make it easier for Kali to forgive Raven. They had two teenage children, after all, whereas she and Summer had only one child that Raven had never even met.

“Just… continue.” Kali urged her, wanting to hear the whole story before making a judgement,

“Oh, right! Well, after the housewarming, I invited Raven to come back to my place, and one thing led to another, and… well, you can probably figure out the rest.” Summer told them, laughing anxiously in the awkward situation as she looked over at Ruby, who seemed ver uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t you tell her that you were pregnant?” Blake asked Summer. For the first time since she had been here, the silver-eyed brunette looked incredibly sad, so much so that it broke Yang and Blake’s hearts just to see this woman who was comparable to some sort of angel look so sad.

“Well, by the time I found out, I’d already started dating.” Summer told them. “A woman who I would later marry..” She added, looking away.

“Oh, you’re married?” Yang inquired. Summer bit her lip, looking over at Ruby anxiously, as if expecting her daughter to take over the conversation. Ruby have an uncomfortable look, leaving the three Branwen women wondering what the mother and daughter both seemed to uncomfortable about, until Summer finally spoke again.

“Cinder is soon going to be my ex-wife.” She muttered quietly. “She was… not as kind to me as Raven as, and especially not kind to Ruby…” Summer explained, putting her arm around Ruby and holding her close to her. She appeared on the brink of tears, while Ruby seemed to be holding herself together.

“When you say that, you don’t mean…” Yang asked, before Ruby responded, confirming the blonde’s fears.

“Cinder used to hurt my Mom.” Ruby explained. “She was abusive, controlling, and she hated me for being… different…” The red-haired girl trailed off.

“I’m so sorry…” Kali told Ruby, moving over to the other coach and sitting beside her to comfort the girl and even her mother, despite her wife having chested on her with that same woman. The cat woman had always been too compassionate to be angry at anybody for too long.

“Thank you…” Ruby told her with a smile.

“It’s my fault…” Summer choked as she began to cry. “I shouldn’t have stayed with her… I shouldn’t have put you through that, Ruby… I was just so scared of her…” The woman sobbed, as Kali put her arm around her, comforting her.

“Listen, Summer, whatever this Cinder woman did to you, SHE is to blame, not you.” The cat Faunus told her, wiping her tears away. “I can tell that you’re a good person, and you have done a wonderful job at raising your daughter to be a beautiful, polite, kind, and no doubt very talented young woman. You should be proud of both Ruby and yourself.” Kali continued, as Summer began to stop crying.

“I can see why Raven loves you…” Summer joked, wiping her tears away, as Kali smiled compassionately, sitting back with her own daughter’s, leaving Ruby and Summer to comfort each other.

“So, what happened?” Yang asked.

“After nine years of hell, I couldn’t take it anymore. Six years ago, I ran away from her with Ruby.” Summer explained. “She found us, beat me half to death, and would have surely killed Ruby when the police showed up. Our neighbours had called them after all the commotion we’d been making. Everybody that lived near us offered to give witness statements and evidence to the police. The trial was long and arduous, but last year, Cinder was given a prison sentence and a restraining order to protect both Ruby and I.” Summer explained, her tone noticeably picking up at the end.

“That’s not all she’d get if I’d have got to her first…” Yang muttered, cracking her knuckles. Summer and Ruby giggled, assuming that the blonde was joking to make them feel better, but after seeing Blake and Kali exchange worried glances, they both realsied that she was being deadly serious.

“If you don’t mind my asking, why didn’t you come to see Raven in those six years?” Blake asked Summer.

“I wanted to, I really did!” She explained. “Cinder basically cut me off from everybody I knew in the time we were together. I haven’t spoken to any of my team in sixteen years. I wanted Raven to be the first, but when I looked her up… I saw she was married and had children; I didn’t want to ruin your family.” She explained.

“So why come here now?” Kali asked, coming off as rather bitter. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant…” She added, apologetically, blushing as Summer nodded.

“I understand what you mean.” She told her, smiling reassuringly.

“It’s my fault.” Ruby told them. “I wanted to meet Raven, at least once, before I turned sixteen in a few weeks.” She explained. “…I’m sorry I caused all this.”

“Hey! You have nothing to be sorry for!” This time it was Yang who comforted Ruby, looking over into her big silver eyes. “You have every right to meet your mother.” The blonde told her. Ruby smiled, already very fond of her new sisters.

“I don’t mean to be rude Ruby, but you mentioned earlier that you are ‘different’.” Blake inquired. “I presume you mean in the same way as Raven…?” She asked. Ruby’s cheeks turned red, as she looked up at her mother for guidance.

“Ruby has… a unique biology.” Summer began, smiling down at her daughter as she put one arm around her waist and the other on her lap, suspiciously close to her crotch. “You see… I’m sure you know about your mother’s difference as well, hence how the two of you came to be here. Well, Ruby, like Raven, had both sets of genitals.” Summer explained to them. The three Branwen women noticed that Ruby looked very embarrassed, almost ashamed of her rare quality.

“Don’t worry Ruby, I‘m the same way!” Yang informed her, as the younger girls eyes went wide, subconsciously looking down at the slight bulge in the blonde girl’s crotch.

“Ruby, don’t stare!” Summer chastised her, and the girl quickly looked away.

“So… I’m not the only one? You two are both hermaphrodite’s too?” The red-haired girl asked, looking overjoyed. 

“I’m not, but Yang is.” Blake told her. “Also, I don’t know if hermaphrodite is the correct term…” She trailed off in thought.

“I usually say ‘dick girl’, but Mom’s partial to futanari.” Yang informed Ruby. “Whatever though, the word doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we have a new sister!” Yang squealed in excitement as she leapt over to the girl, hugging her tightly and unintentionally smothering the poor girl in her bust.

“Can’t… breathe…!” Ruby flailed her limbs as Yang just about heard her muffled voice calling out.

“Sorry…” Yang apologised, grinning as she looked down at the silver-eyed girl’s face that was bright red in embarrassment. 

Meanwhile, Kali – who had been observing Summer and Ruby’s behaviour for some time now – began to realise what was going on. The way they were with each other was unnaturally close, even for a mother and daughter that had been through as much as they had together. The way Summer touched Ruby so close to her private area, and the way Ruby seemed so accepting of it, combined with the way they sat so close; their behaviour was almost uncanny when compared to how Kali was with her twin daughters.

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but, what’s going ono between you two?” Kali inquired to Summer. The innocent woman’s eyes went wide at the realisation that they had been caught, as she drew away from Ruby.

“W-Whatever do you mean?” She asked the cat woman, her anxiousness confirming her suspicions. At this point, even Blake and Yang were beginning to cotton on to what was happening.

“Are you two… together? Like a couple?” Yang asked, making both silver-eyed women uneasy.

“I… I…” Summer stammered, speechless for the first time. “It’s not what you think! It’s not like I’m some sort of pervert taking advantage of my child! I love her! My Ruby means the world to me! I don’t care what you, or society, or anybody thinks!” The silver-eyed brunette declared, standing and stomping her foot, presumably in an attempt to be threatening, but coming off more as cute.

“I think they’re starting to fit in…” Yang muttered to Blake, as both of them grinned.

“Summer, please, calm down!” Kali reassured her, as the woman sat back down looking apologetic. “We’re not judging you; that would make us quite hypocritical now, wouldn’t it?” 

Summer was about to ask what the cat woman meant, when she leaned towards Blake and the two Faunus’s pressed their lips together in a deep sensual kiss, breaking it apart before it got too dirty in front of their guests.

“You and Blake…?” Summer asked.

“And me!” Yang added, receiving the same treatment form Kali that Blake had.

“Does Raven know?” The woman in the white cloak asked.

“Does she know? She’s involved!” Blake exclaimed with a chuckle.

“I don’t understand…” Ruby remarked innocently, once again holding onto her mother for support.

“It’s quite simple.” Yang began. “We’re all dating each other. Me, Blake, Kali and Raven; we’re in a sort of four-way relationship. Kali and Raven are still our mothers, and Blake and I are still their daughters, but there’s no reason that that should stop us from being with each other if we’re in love, right? I’m sure you two know that.” Summer and Ruby couldn’t quite believe what they were hearing.

“I thought we were the only ones.” Summer commented.

“So, how did it happen?” Yang inquired.

“Well, after I ended it with Cinder, and she was arrested, Ruby and I moved to a new home in a much nicer place.” Summer told her. “About two and a half years ago, when Ruby turned thirteen, I caught her, well, masturbating with my underwear…” Summer admitted, as both she and Ruby blushed at the embarrassing memory, although their did seem to be a hint of a smirk on Summer’s face.

“After that, I admitted to Mom that I was in love with her, and we kissed, and then… well, use your imagination!” Ruby continued, blurting out the last part, making the Branwen family chuckle.

“Two years, huh?” Blake remarked. “The four of us have only been together for a few weeks. Obviously, our Moms were together much longer, but Yang and I had been seeing each other for about five years too.” Blake explained, as Summer and Ruby nodded in genuine interest and awe. Summer looked over at kali, who seemed in deep thought.

“Are you alright?” She asked her. The cougar Faunus nodded, but Summer was unconvinced.

“Yang, Blake, why don’t you show Ruby around the house?” Kali suggested. “I expect that Raven would like them to stay for a while once she gets home.” She explained. The twins nodded, taking Ruby and heading upstairs as Summer moved next to Kali on the sofa.

“It’s about Raven, isn’t it?” Summer asked. Kali nodded.

“I don’t understand how she could cheat on me.” Kali muttered, as Summer hugged her, neither of them acknowledging the irony that while cheating was forbidden in their relationship, incest was apparently not.

“When she comes home, I’ll take the girl’s out if you like, and you can talk it out with her.” Summer told the cat woman. 

“Thanks.” Kali responded, as Summer gave a warm, comforting smile that melted Kali’s heart.

“No problem!” The cute brunette woman told her with a huge smile.

 

“And finally, this is my bedroom.” Yang told Ruby, leading the girl into her bedroom, as Blake trailed behind them. They had completed the ‘tour’ of the house, letting Kali and Summer get properly acquainted downstairs as they concluded in Yang’s room.

“Wow! Your house is gorgeous!” The silver-eyed girl exclaimed gleefully, as she and Yang sat on the bed, while Blake stood leaning against the wall. “You know, I never knew I had sisters until a few weeks ago. You two seem really nice…” Ruby told them with a smile as bright as her mother’s. Despite having been shy initially, the redhead seemed to have warmed up to her new sisters.

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself!” Yang told Ruby with a grin, as Blake rolled her eyes.

“Sorry about her.” Blake apologised to Ruby on her twin’s behalf. “I’m sure that what yang meant to say was that you seem like a lovely young lady, right Yang?” Blake asked, glaring at the blonde.

“Right…” Yang added, before flashing Ruby a sly wink, making the silver-eyed girl blush a little. She couldn’t be sure, but it seemed as though Yang was flirting with her. She thought it strange that’s she would flirt with her estranged sibling but reasoned that it was no stranger than what she got up to with Summer.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you two get together?” Ruby asked the twins curiously. “I mean, obviously you’re sister’s, but when did you start… you know…”

“About five years ago now.” Yang told her, looking over at the cat Faunus, who nodded for her to go on. “Blake had always been a bit jealous of me. She thought that because I had a penis and she didn’t that Raven preferred me over her. We were twelve, and Blake started asking me what it was like to have a penis, what it looked like and so on, until eventually she asked to see it.” Yang paused, as she glanced over at Blake who looked a little embarrassed, before taking over the story.

“Well, one thing led to another, and… in the spur of the moment, I touched it.” Blake explained. “Yang got hard, and she had to explain what was happening to me. She even let me jerk her off. After that, it just sort of became a regular occurrence; I would sometimes jerk her off, sometimes use my mouth. We’d kiss, hold hands, do all the things that couples do. We even went on dates. Nobody suspected that we weren’t just going as sister’s, but rather as girlfriends.” Blake explained, as Ruby nodded in fascination. 

“That’s… romantic.” The silver-eyed girl remarked, not sure what the proper reaction might be. “What about your Mom’s?” She asked.

“A few weeks ago, we were spying on them having sex, they caught us and invited us to join in.” Yang explained concisely, before getting a sly look about her. “You know, if you did join this family, I’m sure that Blake wouldn’t mind being shared between us, what do you think?” The blonde aske the innocent redhead.

“I… erm… well, I… er…” Ruby stammered, clearly embarrassed, and even aroused, evident from the way her skirt lifted slightly as her cock hardened.

“Yang don’t tease her.” Blake chastised her twin sister.

“I’m not teasing, I’m offering.” Yang retorted, turning back to Ruby. “What do you say? You and I, sharing this voluptuous feisty feline; you like the looks of her ass, don’t you? I’ve seen you looking. I’ve seen you looking at me too, but you’d rather put your cock between those big round ass cheeks, wouldn’t you?” Yang asked the younger girl, whose cheeks were now as bright red as her hair.

“…yes…” Ruby admitted, biting her lower lip, as Yang looked up at Blake.

“I suppose…” The cat Faunus sighed, closing the door. As much as lake pretended to be reluctant, she couldn’t hide form Yang the fact that the idea had been on her mind for some time now.

Yang began to strip, letting her half-sister watch as she peeled off her yellow tank top, revealing her lack of bra, resulting in Ruby getting a full-on view of Yang’s toned body and perfect huge breasts. The blonde then stepped out of her loose trousers and underwear, showing of her semi-hard cock. She gave it a few strokes to get it fully erect, as she watched Blake strip, until it was finally at its full erect length of ten inches.

“Are you ok?” Yang asked Ruby. The redhead nodded, snapping out of her trance and stripping too, hesitating when she got to her underwear, before taking off her panties.

“I-I know it’s not as big as yours…” Ruby muttered, embarrassed at her notably smaller cock that was a still respectable seven inches fully erect, especially for somebody her age.

“There’s no need to be insecure!” Yang told Ruby reassuringly, making her smile, before the two heard Blake cough.

“Are we doing this or not?” The Faunus asked, stark naked like her two sisters. The two nodded. “Any preference wither of you?” Blake asked. Yang shook her head.

“I think, maybe just oral for me… for the time being…” The girl said rather timidly again. although she was certainly more comfortable around the twins now, she still seemed a little awkward being naked.

Blake nodded, getting down on her knees and taking Ruby’s member in her right hand, wasting no time as she gave it a few stroked, eliciting slight gasps and whimpers from the young girl. She had never been with anybody other than Summer, and so had little experience to compare Blake to, but when the cat Faunus wrapped her lips around the head of her cock, jerking the base while she sucked the tip, Ruby knew that she was very talented indeed.

Taking a little more of Ruby’s shaft into her mouth, Blake tasted the girl’s precum dripping onto her tongue as she engulfed more of her length into her mouth and eventually down her throat, deepthroating the young teens member. Meanwhile, Yang watched on, aroused at the display and subconsciously masturbating, until she came to her senses and realised that instead of pleasuring herself, Blake’s body could be doing that for her.

“Ah, Blake…” Ruby moaned innocently, her hand running through Blake’s ebony locks, caressing her cat ears slightly. Upon being stroked, Blake subconsciously purred, her throat vibrating around Ruby’s cock, causing the girl to whimper in pleasure.

“Is this okay Ruby?” Blake asked. The younger sibling nodded quickly, as Blake resumed taking her cock down her throat.

Suddenly, as Blake was in the middle of sucking off Ruby, she felt something warm and wet slide between her ass cheeks and begin to lick her rear hole. She didn’t need to turn to know that it was Yang, recognising the familiar pleasurable sensation of Yang’s tongue licking her hole to lube her up, presumably because she was about to fuck her. As expected, no sooner had yang ceased giving Blake her rim job than her cock replaced her tongue, sliding teasingly between the girl’s cheeks as she pressed the precum-dripping tip against her tight rear hole, before pushing it into her.

Blake groaned in pleasure, feeling Yang penetrate her ass from behind, all the while she was repeatedly deepthroating Ruby’s cock. She could feel her anal walls spreading apart, forced to separate to allow her sister’s thick shaft to slide between them, her own saliva-lube helping out a little as she began to piston her hips back and forth, slowly but steadily fucking the cat girl’s asshole.

Meanwhile, Ruby was thoroughly enjoying receiving her first blowjob from an individual besides her mother, finding herself getting closer and closer to climax, but not wanting to finish too soon and let down her new sisters. Instead, she half out for a few more minutes, giving Yang a chance to speed up her thrusts, so that by the time the silver-eyed girl was on the brink of orgasming, Yang was quickly and roughly fucking the Faunus’s ass.

“Ah… BLAKE!” Ruby cried out in warning, prior to ejaculating and shooting several streams of her hot thick white mess down the girl’s throat and into her belly. Blake swallowed the lot, gulping down Ruby’s delectable semen, before she pulled out of her mouth.

“You want another go, Rubes?” Yang asked, grinning as she continued to fuck Blake’s ass. “Can I call you Rubes?”

“Sure… and yes!” Ruby replied.

With that, without removing her cock from Blake’s asshole, Yang lifted her twin up, carrying her with her as she sat on her own bed, forcing the cat girl to sit on her cock, so that the entire ten-inch-long rod was buried between her cheeks. After adjusting herself and her sister, Yang began to bounce Blake on her cock. The cat girl cried out and moaned in pleasure as she rode her sister’s dick with her ass, facing away from her, enjoying the feeling of it fucking her as she allowed Yang to thrust her hips upwards into her tight asshole.

“Come on, Rubes!” Yang encouraged her, reaching around Blake and spreading the cat girl’s legs to reveal her free glistening dripping wet pussy for Ruby to fuck. The red-haired girl gulped, before positioning herself between Blake’s thighs, pressing her cock between her soaking wet folds and eventually penetrating her.

Blake moaned in pleasure as she felt Ruby’s member enter her cunt, all while Yang’s repeatedly slammed up into her ass. Ruby wasn’t as big as Yang, and certainly not as big as Raven, but her speed was greater than eithers, not just due to her size, but also her youth, allowing her to fuck the Faunus girl’s cunt at twice the speed Yang could. She could feel the girl dripping precum into her, as was Yang, as both girls fucked her holes simultaneously.

“Ah-AH!” Blake cried out loudly, barely able to handle both of them at their speed and force. Yang grinned up at Ruby, who smiled back, both of them taking Blake’s reaction s a sign that she was enjoying what they were doing and continued on as a result.

Ruby sighed, moaning and grunting as her member slammed again and again between he cat girl’s dripping wet pussy lips, feeling her vaginal walls tighten as the Faunus built up to cum soon. Meanwhile, Yang continued to relentlessly bounce her twin on her cock, drawing ever closer towards orgasming as her shaft was thrust in between her sister’s huge ass cheeks over and over again.

It was eventually Blake that reached orgasm before either of her sisters, her body heating up as pleasure coursed throughout her, her muscles contracting as she climaxed. The cat girl let out a stifled scream of pleasure as she soaked Ruby’s cock in her juices, further lubricating her pussy for the girl, allowing her to speed up, as both her anal and vaginal walls contracted. The increased tightness consequently increased the pleasure of the half-sisters, until eventually they both came too.

“Blake… I’m…” Ruby began.

“Cumming!” Yang completed, as both the blonde and the redhead sped up momentarily before plunging their cocks into the Faunus’s holes, hilting them there as they filled up her pussy and ass with their semen. Blake groaned at the glorious feeling of being pumped full of cum, feeling Yang’s throbbing member fill her ass, while Ruby pumped her pussy full, until eventually both girl’s finished.

They both pulled out of Blake, all three of them panting in exhaustion as they lay in the bed. Blake was drenched in sweat and full of her sisters semen, while Ruby and Yang were cleaner, but equally breathless 

“That was amazing!” Ruby squealed in delight. “I’m so lucky to have two big sisters like you two!” She told Blake and Yang making them smile.

“We’re lucky to have you too, Ruby.” They both told her, kissing her cheeks and making her blush so cutely once more, before three trio stood up to get dressed.

The three girl’s headed downstairs, doing their best to act inconspicuous as they re-entered the living room where Kali and Summer were sitting. Each mother had a fresh cup of tea that they were sitting, as they sat chatting rather friendlily with one another.

“Oh, hello girl’s! Did you have fun?” Summer exclaimed excitedly.

“W-What!?” Ruby asked, wondering how on Remnant her mother knew what she ahd been up to with her new sisters.

“On the ‘grand tour’; did you get along?” The brunette asked, as Ruby sighed, nodding, before her mother smiled. “Also, we heard you through the ceiling.” She added abruptly, as she and Kali giggled and sipped their tea. All three girl’s, Ruby, Blake and Yang looked away awkwardly at being caught out.

“Don’t worry. We were just saying that it was good that you’re all ‘getting along well’ with each other.” Kali assured them, as they all sat on the larger sofa, while Kali and Summer sat side by side on the slightly smaller one.

Before any sort of conversation, however awkward it might have been, could develop or continue, all five women heard a noise at the door, before the familiar sound of the front door opening was heard.

“I’m home!” Raven’s voice called out rather cheerfully. “And I’ve brought a few guests. I hope you don’t mind!” The woman told her family, as she, Willow, Weiss and Winter made their way into the living room, only to see not only her wife and twin daughters, but her old lover Summer and a young woman who she didn’t recognise but looked just like Summer.

“Hi Raven.” Summer greeted her with a smile.

“Summer…?” Raven muttered, speechless and confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Raven, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Willow requested. 

“Wait, you’re Weiss Schnee!?” Yang blurted out, as her eyes landed on Weiss standing beside her sister just behind Raven.

“You must be Yang?” Weiss responded, as the blonde was rendered speechless for the first time in a long time.

“Mom, what is the Schnee family doing here?” Blake asked suspiciously, having known about Jacques Schnee’s attitude towards Faunuskind.

Before any of anybody’s seemingly endless questions could be answered, Kali stood up, silencing the room as she looked Raven solemnly in the eye.

“We need to talk.” Kali told her wife quietly. The room finally settled down to untangle this confusing web of relations.


	6. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali confronts Raven about her affairs, while the Branwen, Rose and Schnee families get to know each other.

It had been a rather awkward past hour, as the seven women sat in the living room of the Branwen house. Willow Schnee sat on an armchair that Raven usually used, while Weiss and Winter sat beside each other on a two-seater couch beside their mother. Ruby sat between Summer and Blake, leaning onto her mother’s shoulder, while Yang sat on the armchair next to her twin.

Raven and Kali had been gone for some time now, having locked themselves in their bedroom more than a hour ago after Kali confronted her wife about her multiple affairs. Both Summer and Willow felt incredibly guilty, but were reassured by their children, as well as Blake and Yang, that they shouldn’t blame themselves. The seven of them agreed that they would support whatever decision Kali and Raven made regarding their marriage, whether they moved past the problem, spent some time apart or, heaven forbid, got divorced.

“Your dog is adorable.” Willow told Yang as Zwei curled up at the white-haired woman’s feet.

“He’s not ours. He belongs to Ruby and Summer.” Yang explained, nodding towards the brunette woman and her red-haired daughter. Willow nodded, as the awkward silence continued. Weiss looked over at Blake, who was glancing uncomfortably at her every so often. Weiss knew why.

“Just so you know, Blake, my mother, my sister and I aren’t like my father.” Weiss explained. “We don’t hate the Faunus like he did. I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me…” Weiss explained. Blake turned bright red, embarrassed at having made such and assumption that her own half-sister might be some sort of bigot.

“No, I didn’t think…” Blake began, before sighing. “Sorry, it’s just…” She couldn’t think of how to finish her sentence, but the Schnee’s understood perfectly.

“We understand.” Winter told the cat girl.

“It was my father who forced me to marry that monster, all those years ago.” Willow explained to the others. “If he hadn’t, I might have stayed with Raven.”

“I know what you mean.” Summer added. “I would have told Raven about Ruby, had it not been for Cinder being so controlling.” The brunette explained, having revealed everything about her situation to the Schnee’s, as they had to the Rose’s. 

“Maybe the universe doesn’t want us to be a family…” Blake suggested, looking solemn, until her twin spoke up.

“Are you kidding? We meet up with both of Mom’s ex’s, in the same day no less, and all end up in the same building together? If anything, I’d say that the universe is forcing us together!” The blonde suggested, as the rest of them, including Blake entertained that idea, until after well over and hour, Raven and Kali returned to the room.

The seven of them looked up at the black-haired couple, as they walked into the room, Raven with her arm around Kali’s waist, indicating that the talk had gone well. The women all waited with bated breath for either of them to talk, until Kali finally did, directing herself to Yang and Blake in particular.

“Your mother and I have had a talk, and… we’re going to stay together.” Kali told them, as the twins hugged their parents in joy. Kali smiled, before looking up at Raven. “You’ve still got a long way to go until I fully forgive you, but I could never stop loving you…” The cat woman stated, as she kissed her wife.

“That’s not all.” Raven told them, as Yang and Blake sat back on the sofa to listen to the rest of the news. “We talked some more, and we have a proposal for you all. It’s a little bit unorthodox, but just hear us out please.” The group listened, as Raven continued. “We thought that – as long as it is alright with all of you – perhaps we could try to sate each us. All of us, that is, like how Blake, Yang, Kali and I were all together, but instead of just us four, it would be all nine of us.” Raven explained, holding her breath as she awaited the responses of her lovers and daughter’s. Finally, Ruby was the first to speak.

“So, you think all nine of us should date each other?” Ruby asked, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

“That’s right.” Raven replied with a nod.

“Is this just your way of trying to have your cake and eat it too?” Winter joked to her mother.

“Actually, it was my idea.” Kali spoke up. “Look, I know that you three – Ruby, Weiss and Winter – are all eager to get to know your mother, and I know that you, Summer and Willow, still have feelings towards Raven. I can already see that you’re all getting along with Blake and Yang and with each other, and I don’t want to be the one to tear this family apart.” The cat woman explained.

“I think that this sounds like a very mature way of handling the issue.” Willow stated.

“That’s three for, anybody else?” Raven joked, looking around the room.

“I have a question.” Weiss asked. “Say, for example, I wanted to be with Kali, how would that work? She’s not my mother, and I’m not married to her, so what would happen?” The white-haired girl wondered.

“You can always visit me tonight if you like.” Kali joked, giving Weiss a playful flirting wink, before blushing as all eyes were on her. “Sorry… well, the idea is that we all date each other, so it would be less confusing than if we had to keep track of who we are and aren’t allowed to be with.” She explained.

“Please, everybody, understand that this is a work in progress.” Raven asked them. “We know that this is a strange situation for all of us, so we hoped we could just all be one big family together and see what happens. I understand if any of you find this confusing or uncomfortable, and I’m not going to force you to do anything that you don’t want to. I’m just asking that we all try to find a solution, and to me, this seems like the best way to please everybody.” Raven concluded.

“I’m sold.” Winter spoke up.

“Me too!” Weiss added, already eyeing up Kali, who raised an eyebrow at the blue-eyed girl, as Raven turned to look at the women on the other side of the room.

“C-Can I still be with my Mom?” Ruby asked, clinging onto Summer tightly, as if somebody were going to take her away.

“Of course.” Raven assured her. “If you only want to be with Summer, you’re welcome to do so. The same goes for everybody; no matter if you would like to be included in this relationship or not, you will still always be welcome in this house.” The red-eyed woman explained. Summer and Ruby exchanged glances, before looking back at Raven,

“In that case, we’re in!” Summer declared, as the two silver-eyed women giggled excitedly. Raven’s gaze finally fell on her twin daughters, Yanga and Blake.

“This isn’t really what I signed up for…” Blake told her blonde twin. 

“Me neither.” Yang responded. “But this morning, I didn’t think I’d found out that I had three sisters.” The red-eyed blonde joked. “You’ll always be my twin sister, Blake, and you’ll always be my first love. Whatever you choose, I will follow you to the end.” Yang told her feline sibling, as Blake looked up at the seven expectant faces.

“…we’re in too.” Blake declared, smiling, as she and Yang embraced each other. 

The nine women in the room cheered for their new relationship. It might be unorthodox. It might be unconventional. It might even be illegal in some areas. It might not work, and it might leave each and every one of their lives in tatters by the end of it, but for better or for worse, they all loved each other, and were willing to be with one another. Besides, who knows? It might just work…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I hope that the next chapter will make up for it. This was just a chapter to link the two together.


	7. Cloud Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nine women of the extended Branwen family put their relationship to the test. Winter spends some time with Kali, and Yang and Ruby bond. Meanwhile, Weiss apologies to Blake on behalf of the SDC, and Summer has a proposal for Ruby. Once the family is gathered together, Willow and Raven have some big news for them all.

The first thing that Yang heard when she awoke was the birds chirping in the trees. Her scarlet eyes were still closed, but she could feel the young woman in her arms breathing as she slept soundly in the bed, being spooned by the much taller blonde. Meanwhile, Yang could sense another girl on her other side, hearing her soft quiet snores a she slept too. As cute as they were, it meant that Yang wouldn’t be getting back to sleep.

The blonde opened her eyes, looking down at Blake’s cute cat ears as she slept peacefully in her arms. A life of not waking her sister had taught Yang to be especially quiet around her Faunus sister, especially considering that her hearing was especially sensitive. As the blonde crept out of bed, she glanced down at her other sleeping sister, Ruby. The young redhead, seemed to stir, missing the feeling of her sister next to her, until she rolled over and draped her arm over Blake.

Yang chuckled at the cute pair, taking a moment to look out upon the clear blue skies of the beautiful Sunday morning, before quietly grabbing her crumpled orange tank top and jeans from the floor. She also grabbed some underwear but hesitated to grab a bra. It was a Sunday, after all; she wasn’t going out, didn’t have plans, and before the day was out, she’d most likely already have taken it off for one of her family members.

Deciding against a bra, Yang crept silently out of the room, careful not to wake her sisters, before going into the bathroom.

The blonde gazed into her own crimson eyes in the mirror, thinking to herself for a moment, before rubbing her face with her hands to wake herself up. She tossed her clothes down on the floor, not able to be bothered to go back into her bedroom and risk waking her sisters to get dressed, so instead taking them to the bathroom with her. Yang sighed, as she splashed some cold water on her face from the tap to wake herself up, as she considered her family.

A lot had happened to Yang Branwen in the past month. Just thirty days ago, she had been living a relatively normal life. True, she may have been in a long-term relationship with her own twin sister, Blake, but other than that Yang’s life was perfectly average.

Then came that wonderful fateful night, when their mother’s, Raven and Kali Branwen, had invited their twin daughters to join them while they had sex. That night was about much more than sex though. It was about a bond between the Branwen family, and unbreakable bond between sisters, wives, mothers and daughters. Initially, Yang had had her doubts, but it wasn’t long before the idea of being in a four-way relationship with her sister and mothers thrilled her.

The relationship had worked for a few weeks, until Ruby and Summer showed up. Ruby took an instant liking to Blake and Yang, as they did to her too. That same day, Raven had come home with Willow, Winter and Weiss, throwing the prestigious Schnee family into the mix as well. It was soon revealed that Willow and Summer had both been former lovers of Raven’s, with Raven having gotten Willow pregnant with Winter, then Weiss, and having impregnated Summer with Ruby.

Thus, the family relationship manifesto was reformed, this time to include the additional five members of the family. As their situation currently stood, all nine women were in a nine-way relationship. It had been complicated at first, and even now, a week later, they were still working out how this relationship was working. However, they were all determined to make this work, and for everybody, the past seven days, despite being a chaotic whirlwind, had been the best of their lives.

Raven was continuing to work as a huntress, having assumed the position at the head of the family as the matriarch. Kali had been seriously considering going back to work, although had mentioned perhaps a change of career, apparently sick of having been a housewife for the past eighteen years. As much as she loved her wife and daughters, the cat woman was still relatively young, barely forty and still with unfulfilled dreams.

After her parting with Cinder six years ago, Summer was no longer housebound, and had put her skills as a huntress to work, teaching at Signal training school where Ruby went. She was very well regarded by students, teachers and fellow huntsmen and huntresses alike, and enjoyed being a teacher, helping to prepare the next generation of defenders of the world.

The Schnee’s had arguably had it the worst, with the media focusing much attention on them in the past week. The CEO of the SDC dies, and his wife and daughters just disappeared; it was questionable, to say the least. Eventually, Willow gave her statement to the Atlas media, claiming that she and her daughters had gone to stay with ‘an old friend’ for an undetermined amount of time while the dust settled in Atlas.

Willow hadn’t gotten out much while she had been married to Jacques, except to social functions. As a result, she stayed at hoe mostly, taking care of the house and the housework while her family either went to work or to school. She still kept in contact with Whitley, who was set to inherit his fathers position as CEO once he reached eighteen, since her was still her son after all.

Fortunately, between Raven and Summer’s impressive salaries as huntress’s, combined wit Weiss’s inheritance from her father, the family were very much well off. Even Winter had requested to General Ironwoods to be sent to Vale so that she could remain closer to her family, which he accepted. 

Yang looked up, wide awake now, before she dried her face on a towel. She pulled on her boxers, since they were much more comfortable and easier to wear than panties, what with her having a penis, putting on her jeans and top, before heading downstairs. She seemed to be the only one awake, until she got closer to the kitchen, hearing the unmistakable sound of somebody cooking, opening the door, she saw Summer in her white fluffy dressing gown, expertly whipping up a full breakfast for her entire family.

“Yang! Good morning!” The brunette chirped in her perpetually cheerful tone that always made Yang smile. How somebody who had been through as much crap as Summer had could be so upbeat all the time was beyond Yang.

“Morning, Sum.” Yang replied, as the silver-eyed woman managed to draw herself away from juggling the pots and pans she was using the make breakfast long enough to quickly hug Yang and give her a light peck on the cheek.

“How did you sleep?” Summer asked. Despite not even being Yang’s biological relative, she still seemed to take on a somewhat maternal role for all members of the family.

“Wonderfully…” Yang told her with a grin, thinking back to being sandwiched between Blake and Ruby. “Are we the only ones awake?” The blonde asked, as Summer shook her head.

“Raven’s at the gym, and Winter went out for a jog.” The brunette explained to her. With the sometimes confusing web of relations to keep track of, it wasn’t uncommon for some of the women to refer to each other by name, rather than say ‘Mom’, and cause a chain reaction of confusion as to who they were referring to.

Yang nodded, as she sat at the table, shortly before Summer carried several plates on trays and placed them in the middle of the table.

“Wow, Summer, you really did all this all on your own?” Yang asked, amazed at the small feast before her. Summer smiled, clearly pleased with herself and at the compliment, as she nodded. Ever since she was a young girl, Summer had enjoyed cooking for loved ones.

“I’d better go wake up everybody else. Do tuck in though!” Summer remembered, as she hurried upstairs to wake the rest of the family. Yang had barely started to fill her plate, when she heard the front door open. Somebody rustled about for a minute, before a young white-haired woman walked in wearing jogging pants and a sweatshirt.

“Hey Winter.” Yang called out, receiving no reply. Winter looked up, seeing Yang, and immediately took out her earphones.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Winter asked, as Yang chuckled.

“I just said hey.” Yang repeated. “How was your jog?” She asked. Winter shrugged.

“Not bad, thanks. I did a few laps around the fields near here; it’s so peaceful on the outskirts of Vale, unlike the inner city, and nothing like Atlas!” Winter joked, as she admired the breakfast feast before Yang. “Did you make all this?” She asked.

“I wish.” The blonde responded. “It was Summer.” Winter nodded, before excusing herself to head upstairs and get a shower. However, passing Winter on the stairs and barely noticing her was another particularly upbeat silver-eyed young woman, who bounded like an excited puppy down the stairs and towards the dining room.

“Pancakes!” Ruby squealed, as she flung herself at the table full of food that her mother had made, hardly noticing Yang as she grabbed a plate and piled her pancakes onto it, drowning them in syrup before tucking in, a huge smile spread across her face.

“Hi Ruby…” Yang remarked, bewildered at how the young girl was greedily stuffing her face. The redhead looked up at her sister, blushing slightly in embarrassment, before swallowing her food.

“Sorry… hi Yang!” Ruby chirped, just as gleefully as Summer. Yang shook her head, smiling at how utterly adorable the girl was, as she tucked in to the breakfast that Summer had prepared.

Yang and Ruby weren’t alone together for long, before Blake came down the stairs in her pyjamas, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she strolled into the kitchen. The cat Faunus was followed by Weiss and Willow, both wearing pale blue nighties, and eventually Summer, who returned in her dressing gown.

“Morning everyone.” Yang greeted them all, as Blake groaned, sitting between her twin and Ruby, grabbing a slice of toast. The cat girl had never been a morning person, unlike her sister and mother.

“Good morning, Yang.” Weiss responded, smiling at the blonde as she sat on her other side, giving her half-sister a peck on the cheek before joining her at demolishing the feast. Willow smiled as she sat on Weiss’s other side, while Summer sat beside Ruby, chastising her daughter for having such poor table manners.

“We’re missing somebody…” Yang commented, counting only six of them at the table. Considering that Raven was at the gym, since she often liked to workout in the morning, and Winter was in the shower, they were all here except Kali. Summer frowned.

“I didn’t see her leave. I thought she was with Weiss and Willow last night?” The silver-eyed brunette remarked. The half-dozen women at the table sat there, wondering where the older cat Faunus could possibly be, since nobody had seen her since she and Willow had shared Weiss last night.

 

Winter hummed to herself as she grabbed a towel from the cupboard, before heading to the bathroom to get a shower. She had already stripped naked, strolling nude across the landing form hers and Weiss’s bedroom to the bathroom. Normally she would have had more dignity than to stroll so proudly about naked, even if she did enjoy showing off about having the second largest penis in the family, but since everybody else was downstairs, she figured nobody would see her. 

The Branwen house was huge, with five bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was still nothing compared to the Schnee manor but was just big enough to fit in its nine occupants, and just small enough to be cosy enough to ensure that none of the women every spent a night alone.

When it had just been Raven, Kali, Blake and Yang living here, the mothers had their own bedroom, and each of the twins had their own room too. One of the spare rooms had been made up into a guest bedroom with an en suite, while the other was mostly empty, but Kali had promised to make it up into an additional bedroom.

None of the women had a specific sleeping plan, however, or any sort of system as to who would sleep with who that night. Typically, Raven, Willow, Summer and Kali would sleep in one room, Yang, Blake and Ruby in another, while Winter and Weiss shared another, but there was a great deal of changing and moving about.

They didn’t have sex all the time, but it was rare that there weren’t at least two of the women who were getting it on with one another. In the past week, Winter must have slept with almost all of the other occupants of the household, excluding Ruby and Summer. It wasn’t that she didn’t find them attractive, but rather just a matter that in a house as hectic as this one, it took time to get around everybody.

The white-haired woman had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t even thought to knock on the bathroom door to see if it was occupied. She figured that everybody was downstairs getting breakfast, but as she opened the bathroom door, she was proved wrong.

“Sorry!” Winter exclaimed, as she shut the door again, having walked in on Kali Branwen standing in the room naked. The blue-eyed woman blushed, before Kali opened the door again, revealing her nude form to Winter.

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed Winter!” Kali assured her. “After the other night, I’m sure there’s nothing here you haven’t already seen!” The black-haired cat woman joked, gesturing down to her body, referring to her first and so far only time with Winter and Blake a few days ago, when she and her Faunus daughter had simultaneously serviced Winter’s cock.

Winter nodded, as she gazed upon Kali’s body. Despite being in her late thirties, pushing forty, Kali was still incredibly naturally beautiful, so that if Winter didn’t know any better, she might have guessed Kali to be a few years older than herself.

“I suppose you’re right.” She told Kali with a wink, to which the mature women smirked back at her. “I was just going to get a shower, but I’ll use the other bathroom…” Winter told the woman, turning to leave, only to be stopped by her.

“I have a better idea.” She told the young woman. “Why don’t we share this one?” 

Winter smirked, closing the door behind her and locking herself in with Kali. The cat Faunus was a few inches shorter than the Atlesian woman but didn’t have to lean up much to press her lips against Winter’s, easing her back into the shower as they kissed deeply and passionately. Winter fumbled to turn the shower on once the glass screen was shut, as warm water splashed over both of the women’s bodies. Winter’s long ivory hair became matted against her back, while the cat Faunus hissed a little at the water, making Winter chuckle, before getting used to it.

After a few seconds of kissing, Winter took the dominant role, flipping them so that Kali’s back was pressed against the tiled wall of the shower. The cat woman licked her lips, sharing her saliva with Winter as the younger woman’s tongue entered her mouth, exploring it and dominating the Faunus woman. Kali wrapped her arms around Winter’s body, feeling her large round breasts pressing against her own chest as their lips remained locked, moaning into each-other’s mouths. It wasn’t long before Kali felt the thick member between Winter’s legs begin to harden, growing erect as she was tuned on by the sexual shower encounter.

“Do you want to? Here? Now?” Kali asked as the kiss parted, earning a smile from Winter.

“I can’t resist you, Kali…” Winter told the woman, sufficiently answering her question and further confirming it as she ran her right hand down the woman’s body all the way to the damp place between her legs where she was heating up with arousal.

“Oh, yes… please Winter…” Kali moaned desperately, biting her lip as she felt Winter tease her dripping entrance with the tip of her foot-long cock. Having been married to Raven for so long, Kali was sued to large cock’s, but that made it no less pleasurable for either of them to fuck.

Winter smirked, as she pushed the first few inches of her shaft into Kali’s pussy, causing the woman to moan in pleasure as her lips were spread around the younger woman’s shaft. Winter decided to start of relatively slow, but wouldn’t remain that way for long, as she thrust into Kali’s pussy several more time, having her take more and more of her huge member inside each time she thrust into her. Kali was moaning loudly in pleasure, a s she felt the woman’s member throb inside of her as eventually the whole shaft was plunged into her cunt.

“Winter…” Kali whimpered, as she was fucked against the wall by the very dominant woman. Winter smirked, as she only momentarily slowed down her thrusts to grab kali’s thighs and pull her legs up until they were around her waist. Kali did what Winter wanted, wrapping her legs around her waist to force her cock even deeper inside of her as she was fucked into the wet shower tiles. She could feel Winter’s rapid pulse through her cock as it plunged in and out of her uterus, dripping precum into her as she was forced to take Winter’s member in her cunt again and again.

“How are you so tight… after Raven…?” Winter grunted, feeling Kali’s shockingly tight vaginal walls squeezing her shaft as she fucked her. Kali grinned, as she felt Winter’s thick member stretch her pussy widely.

The two continued for a while, fucking one another in the shower, letting the warm water run over their naked bodies as the white-haired woman aggressively dominated the cat Faunus, until after what seemed like forever, Kali felt a familiar sensation building up in her core, before she was overcome by pleasure.

“Winter, I’m cumming!” Kali cried, as she rapidly built up to orgasm, before cumming only a second later, letting out a loud pleasured moan as she did. Winter gasped as Kali’s pussy squeezed her cock upon her orgasming, as if trying to squeeze her cum out of it, as she drenched it in her juices, allowing them to serve as lubricant for Winter’s shaft to work in and out of her hole even faster.

Unlike Kali, Winter was taking much longer to be brought to orgasm, not that she minded being fucked in the shower by her wife’s daughter, a thought that a few months ago, Kali would have never thought she would have. 

Winter carried on fucking the cat woman, her balls slapping her ass as she slammed her hips against Kali’s over and over, roughly fucking her pussy as she felt the woman twitch and begin to whimper and moan again, building up to climax once more. The white-haired huntress also moaned, feeling her cock throbbing inside of Kali, as she too was on the verge of orgasming. After just a few more rough hard thrusts in quick succession, Winter buried her cock inside of Kali, ejaculating inside of her and planting her seed deep in the woman’s womb.

Kali shuddered and cried out in pleasure and exhaustion as she came once more. The two remained locked together momentarily before Winter slowly slid her thick wet cock out of Kali, having fucked the woman who was essentially her step-mom in the shower.

“That was incredible.” Winter told kali with a smile, as she cleaned her cock in the still running water.

“You’re telling me…” Kali panted, a little sore from being so roughly taken by the much younger woman. “Sorry, Winter, I suppose I’m just not as young as I once was.”

“You could have fooled me.” Winter remarked flirtatiously, making Kali blush and giggle at the compliment. 

The two finished showing, sharing nothing more than a few kisses here and there as they did what they went into the shower to initially do, before stepping out, drying off and getting dressed. They headed downstairs, where they were surprised to see several mostly empty plates on the table, with Summer humming gleefully to herself as she stood at the sink washing the dishes.

“Where’s everybody else?” Kali inquired, as the brunette turned to face her.

“Oh, so you two have finally decided to grace us with your presence?” Summer remarked jokingly, as the two women blushed, much to the silver-eyed woman’s amusement. “Yang and Ruby went out for a walk, Willow’s meeting Raven for lunch, and Weiss and Blake are upstairs. They must have passed right by you both in the bathroom…” Summer added teasingly, as Kali and Winter scavenged what remained of the breakfast feast.

“You made all this?” Kali asked. Summer nodded, smiling sweetly at her.

“Yup! I love cooking!” She responded, giggling to herself, making Winter smile.

“You’re good at it too.” Winter told her. “This is even better than what our chefs made in Atlas, and I don’t say that lightly.” Winter added.

“Really!?” Summer squealed at the compliment, unable to resist throwing her arms around Winter, before composing herself, and sitting with the two women to keep them company while they finished off what was left of the breakfast.

 

“Yang, where are we going?” Ruby asked, as her half-sister led her through the forest. The house was on the outskirts of a large forest that eventually led onto the Emerald forest, but Yang never went that far unless she was looking to blow off steam on some beowolves of something.

“Somewhere special.” She told the redhead, leading her through the tree. The two girl’s walked hand in hand until they eventually reached a small clearing between the trees.

“Wow…!” Ruby exclaimed, admiring the beauty of this place. The emerald grass seemed to shimmer as the winds gently blew over it, while the blue sky could be seen between the tall trees that surrounded them. All they needed now was some wildlife to participate in a musical number, and they might as well be in a fairy tale.

“I wanted to take you here to show you this place.” Yang told her red-haired sister, who was dumbstruck at the beauty of the place. “You see, this is where Blake and I first… went all the way.” Yang admitted, as Ruby looked over at her.

“What, here? Outside?” Ruby asked, blushing at the idea of doing something like that outdoors. Yang nodded.

“At the time, we were worried about our mothers finding out about our relationship, so we hid it from them.” The blonde explained. “We couldn’t be open with each other at school or in public, and Kali was home most of the time, so were rarely ever got a chance to be open about our love with one another at home. I was walking through here one day in Summer and found this beautiful spot. I went back and brought Blake to see it, and we just spent the whole day, sitting in the grass in the sun, listening to the birds, enjoying just being in each-other’s company; it was so tranquil. After a few hours, Blake started to kiss me, and one thing led to another, and…” Yang trailed off, before pointing at a space under the largest tree. “Right there.” The blonde told Ruby, who was captivated by the story.

“Wow…” Ruby muttered. “And your parents didn’t mind you being out in the forest all day?” Ruby asked, as Yang looked anxious.

“No… it turned out that I’d accidentally put my scroll on silent, and Blake left hers at home, so they had no idea where we were for nearly twelve hours.” Yang admitted, blushing. “They called the police, a few of Mom’s hunter friends, and even our uncle Qrow was about to come home from a mission, when we turned up… Raven was so pissed at us, but Kali was just happy we were safe.” Yang explained, as Ruby laughed at the story.

“So, why did you bring me here?” Ruby asked her older sister.

“Well… I don’t know. I just thought it would be romantic.” Yang told her. “I still come here sometimes to relax. It’s just so…” She began but couldn’t think of the right word.

“I know…” Ruby agreed. There really was no word to describe just how wonderful this place was.

The two sisters sat down against the same tree that Yang had shown to Ruby that she and Blake had lost their virginities to one another under. Yang’s legs were spread apart, with Ruby sat between them, as the blonde hugged her sister against her chest from behind. It was a peaceful few minutes of relaxing for the girl’s as Ruby’s rested her head on Yang’s sizeable chest, while Yang was content leaning against the tree.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Ruby told Yang. The blonde smiled and kissed her sister’s head.

“It’s my pleasure, Ruby.” Yang told her, as Ruby turned her head to face Yang, receiving a kiss on the lips from behind. She could feel the blonde’s hands around her waist, holding her close.

“If you want, we can do something else…” Ruby offered with a wink, clearly trying to be seductive, but she was just too cute. Yang chuckled.

“I’m happy to just sit here with you.” Yang told her, but Ruby didn’t buy it.

“Really? I suppose that’s just your scroll in your pocket then? The only other explanation is that you had an ulterior motive bringing me out here…” Ruby remarked, grinning up at yang as the red-eyed girl blushed, before smirking back.

“Well, if you insist…” Yang said, raising her eyebrows.

No sooner had she said so than Ruby found herself tossed onto the ground on her back. Yang straddled her sister, pinning her to the ground by her wrists as she leaned down to kiss her. The red-haired girl gasped at Yang’s unexpected boldness but didn’t make any attempt to stop her sister from pushing her tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply. She could taste Yang’s saliva as she kissed her, moaning into the kiss as she felt Yang’s bulge rub up against her own growing erection.

Yang finally broke the kiss, only to relocate her lisp to Ruby’s neck, kissing her smooth, flawless skin all over, eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure from the girl. How satisfying it would be to ruin the perfect canvas of Ruby’s skin, Yang thought to herself, as she bit down on the girl’s neck.

“Ah!” Ruby gasped in pleasure, as Yang nibbled her skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave deep red teeth marks there. The blonde continue d her campaign on Ruby’s neck, kissing and nibbling along the girl’s jawline, as well as her collarbone, undoing the first few buttons on her blouse with her teeth.

“Yang…” Ruby whimpered. Yang could feel the girl’s member rock hard now though her clothing. The younger sibling bit her lip to avoid moaning too loudly, as her older sister released her wrists, making her way lower on Ruby’s body. The silver-eyed girl realsied what Yang was doing when she felt her flip up her skirt and pull down her tights and panties, letting her erect cock spring free. Ruby gasped as she felt her sister’s hand wrap around her member, before she began to slowly stroke it. 

Yang had only done this sort of thing a handful of times, mostly on her mother, but besides that, Yang realised that she didn’t actually spend much time focusing her pleasuring on any of her sister’s cocks, rather just fucking her family members. The blonde had decided that it was about time she learned how to pleasure another girl’s cock if she expected any of her family to do the same to her; it seemed only fair in her eyes, and the moans and whimpers of pleasure that Ruby made were certainly not of disapproval.

The red-haired girl closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning as she felt Yang’s lips wrap around the head of her cock, engulfing the first few inches in her mouth. Luckily, Ruby’s cock was half the length of Raven’s, and so even Yang could take the seven inches down her throat without gagging. The younger sister moaned louder when she felt Yang’s tight gullet wrap around her shaft as the girl bobbed her head up and down the length.

To be perfectly honest, Yang thought, this wasn’t all that bad. No wonder Kali and Blake were always so eager to suck her off if it felt this good to suck cock. she had enjoyed it with her mother, but Raven’s gargantuan size made it difficult to take her entire shaft down her throat, with her barely even able to get her lips around it without accidentally scraping her teeth on it.

“Yang…. Ah!” Ruby cried out, orgasming much sooner than Yang had expected. The blonde barely had time to brace herself before she felt Ruby’s member begin to pump her thick ropey semen down her throat and into her stomach. After the redhead finished cumming, Yang removed her cock from her mouth, licking up her saliva and Ruby’s cum that dribbled form her lips.

“S-Sorry…” Ruby mumbled, but Yang brushed it off.

“It’s fine, Rubes.” She assured her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, unintentionally making Ruby taste her own cum. The girl instinctively licked her lips, as she redressed herself, putting her cock away before turning to Yang.

“I guess it’s your turn now…” She told the blonde. Yang wasn’t sure about letting Ruby do this, but she looked eager to see what it was like. Besides, she could always stop if she wasn’t comfortable.

Yang sat back against the tree again, unzipping her jeans and pulling them and her underwear a little bit down her thighs, revealing her twitching ten-inch cock that protruded from between her legs. Ruby couldn’t help but lick her lisp; she had, out of curiosity, tasted her own semen when masturbating once, and it had surprisingly been quite good, so she could only imagine how good it would taste if it were somebody else’s.

The silver-eyed girl slowly wrapped her lips around the head of Yang’s cock, taking the first few inches in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down. It felt odd to have something like this in her mouth but not in a bad way. In fact, it felt and tasted quite good. The redhead used her tongue on Yang’s cock, as she had felt Blake and Summer do on her on occasion. The result was what she had expected, with the blonde letting out a surprised gasp as her little sister sucked her cock.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Yang joked. Ruby took this as a compliment, smiling to herself. However, the silver-eyed girl soon got carried away, as she tried to deepthroat Yang’s cock, just as she had done to her, only with different results. 

Ruby gagged, almost throwing up from the reflex as Yang’s tip struck the back of her throat but refused to go down her tight gullet. The girl tried again, failing a second time to take her sisters member down her throat, and was about to try a third time when Yang stopped her.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” Yang told Ruby, who nodded as she removed her mouth from Yang’s cock.

“Sorry…” Ruby muttered, rubbing her sore throat. Yang smiled. 

“Don’t worry, you can have plenty of practise…” She teased, winking at her sister, as the silver-eyed girl resumed to suck off her older sibling, managing to still take half her shaft down her throat without gagging.

Ruby continued for the next few minutes, sucking the blonde’s cock, teasing her with her lips and tongue together as well as massaging her balls with her hand, as she had seen her sisters do before. After a while of Ruby’s pleasuring, Yang was close to orgasming, as her member twitched and throbbed inside her sister’s mouth.

“Ruby… I’m close…” Yang warned, as Ruby nodded, continuing to suck the cock before her, tasting the precum until Yang bucked her hips up and thrust into Ruby’s mouth, flooding her mouth with her hot thick cum. The young redhead just about managed to keep it all in, a s she swallowed her sister’s semen hungrily, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her cum as Yang’s seed ran down her throat and filled her belly.

“That was amazing, Rubes.” Yang told her, as she put her cock back into her jeans.

“Thanks!” Ruby chirped, as she smiled up at Yang, only for the blonde to burst out laughing at her. “What is it?” Ruby asked, frowning, not realising that some of her sister’s cum had somehow splattered onto her cheek.

“Nothing…” Yang lied. “Come on, we’d better head home.” The blonde added, taking her sister by the hand as they made their way back to the house.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Blake asked, as she and Weiss sat on her bed. The white-haired girl looked uncomfortable a little, avoiding looking her sister in the eye.

“Blake… I know that you were a little uneasy around me when we first met, and as I’ve gotten to know you, I can honestly say that you’re a wonderful sister… and, well, I love you…” Weiss admitted, blushing, as Blake smiled and frowned at the same time.

“Weiss, what is this about?” She asked, putting her hand on her half-sister’s lap.

“Well, I wanted to make it up to you.” Weiss explained. “I know it might not be much, but if there’s anything that I can o to make it up to you, on behalf of my family and the Schnee Dust company…” Weiss continued, only to be stopped by Blake.

“Wait, Weiss, is this about Jacques again?” Blake asked. Weiss bit her lip and nodded, as the cat girl sighed. “Weiss, how many times; you are not your father! You weren’t responsible for him, and I certainly don’t blame you for the actions of those fascists in Atlas!” The black-haired girl explained, as Weiss nodded.

“I know… I’m sorry…” Weiss muttered, as Blake wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“It’s alright… as long as you stop with this nonsense! You’ve done nothing wrong!” Blake exclaimed, making Weiss laugh at her comedically exaggerated outburst. “And for the record, I think you’re an amazing sister too, and I love you.” The cat Faunus told the blue-eyed girl, as they pressed their lips together and kissed softly, tongues wrestling playfully in each-other’s mouths as they giggled, tumbling onto the bed with Blake on top of Weiss.

“I know that you said it wasn’t my fault… but I was going to offer to do ANYTHING you wanted, if that would make up for it.” Weiss told Blake. “Are you so sure you want to decline my offer now?” Weiss asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking. Blake grinned.

“I will still decline, as if I accepted, it would imply that there was something that you did that I was required to forgive you about, whereas if I say no, then perhaps you’ll finally understand that you aren’t to blame for your father’s actions.” Blake explained, as Weiss looked slightly disappointed, before she continued. “However, for annoying me almost every day for the past week asking for my forgiveness, I feel as though I am owed something of an apology, and I’ll have you know that I will accept an apology of the sort that you had just offered me, on the condition that you are fully aware that this is only because I love you as a sister and girlfriend, and nothing more.” Blake finally explained. Weiss sighed.

“Do you want to fuck or not?” The heiress asked, making Blake blush with her bluntness.

“Yes…” Blake replied, smirking.

“Thank you!” Weiss responded, rolling her eyes, as Blake leaned down to kiss her again.

This kiss was short lived, however, and it wasn’t long before Blake broke the kiss and ordered Weiss off of the bed. Weiss complied, frowning as she watched Blake strip naked, taking a moment to admire her slender, curvaceous body, before she lay on her back on the bed, spreading her long slender legs. The white-haired girl was so distracted gawking at her sister’s ample chest and huge round butt that she didn’t hear her the first time.

“Weiss!” Blake yelled again, grinning as she snapped the girl out of her trance.

“What?” Weiss asked.

“I said, take off your clothes and come here.” Blake repeated, as Weiss nodded, instantly beginning to strip naked. However, when she made to position herself to fuck Blake, the cat girl simply tutted and forced her head down. “You said I could have you any way I wanted, right? Well, to start, I want to feel your tongue inside of me as you eat me out.” Blake told Weiss with a grin. She knew that her sister and lover would refuse if she was vey much opposed to the idea, but when the blue-eyed girl obediently pressed her lips against Blake’s damp folds, she figured she wouldn’t mind.

Blake gasped as she felt Weiss instantly get to work on her pussy, kissing and licking between her Faunus sister’s folds. The girl was already getting wet down there, even more so with every passing second of having Weiss’s face buried between her legs, servicing her obediently. As much as Blake assured Weiss that this was nothing to do with the politics of the SDC, she at least recognised the irony of Weiss Schnee eating out the pussy of a Faunus.

“Ah!” Blake moaned, as she felt Weiss’s tongue slide into her pussy, her walls paring to let the wet muscle enter her hole. The white-haired girl hungrily lapped up Blake’s juices as they trickled out of her and onto her tongue, making a slight mess of around her mouth and her lips. She didn’t mind, enjoying the sweet taste of her sister’s juices as she serviced her pussy.

Weiss moaned as she felt Blake’s hand run through her ivory hair, pushing her face into her cunt and forcing her tongue deeper. She didn’t mind Blake being a little forceful, her years spent with Winter having put her on the submissive side of sex. However, Weiss became somewhat apprehensive when she felt Blake’s thighs wrapped around her head as she crossed her legs, locking Weiss’s head between her thighs and forcing her tongue even deeper still inside of her. The blue-eyed girl could just about breathe, and couldn’t even tell Blake that she was struggling, her mouth unable to do anything but pleasure her sister.

“Oh, Weiss… that’s so good…” Blake moaned as she was apparently in even more pleasure, not knowing that Weiss was struggling to breathe between her legs. The white-haired girl shrugged it off, figuring that she would get Blake off in the next few minutes, and didn’t want to interrupt their time together be stopping in the middle.

The girl continued to eat out her sister’s pussy, feeling her cock getting hard between her legs as she worked her lips and tongue in and around her hole, as well as especially her clitoris, until after a while, the cat Faunus’ breaths began to get rapid as she drew closer to orgasming, before finally climaxing.

“Ah…!” Blake whimpered in bliss as she shuddered with pleasure. Weiss submissively lapped up her sibling’s juices as they sprayed out of her, making a mess of the bottom half of her face, but she didn’t at all care.

“How was that…?” Weiss asked Blake, once the Faunus had released her sister’s head and allowed her to breathe and speak. Blake smiled at her sister, blushing a little.

“Don’t tell her I said this, but… I think you might be better than Yang…” Blake told Weiss, giving her a deep and loving kiss as she tasted her own juices on Weiss’s tongue. The girl smirked at the compliment.

“Why, thank you!” The white-haired girl responded, as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “Would you like to do anything else, while we’re here?” Weiss asked with a sly smirk, which made Blake in turn grin.

“Well, now that you mention it…” Blake told her, as she got onto all fours with her back to Weiss, before turning to her, revealing her dripping wet pussy as she rubbed it between her legs, as well as her tight asshole between her huge round cheeks. “Pick whichever hole you want, princess.” Blake told Weiss with a wink, making the girl blush at her newly acquired nickname.

The white-haired girl positioned herself behind her sister, pressing the tip of her nine-inch cock against Blake’s tight rear hole, making the Faunus hum at the joy of the prospect of being fucked in the ass. Having been fucked there by Raven before, Blake’s asshole was relatively loose, at least enough for Weiss to fuck her. The blue-eyed girl put her index finger in her mouth, sucking on it for a while until it was thoroughly coated in saliva, before sliding it into Blake’s ass, loosening her with her finger first. Blake moaned, as Weiss began to pull her finger in and out of the girl’s ass, fingering her lightly for a minute or two, before pulling it out.

“You ready?” Weiss asked. Blake turned and nodded, as her sister pushed the first couple of inches into her tight rear hole.

“Ah…!” Blake moaned as she felt her anal walls part around Weiss’s cock, her member splitting her in two as she slid it between her big ass cheeks and into her hole. Perhaps Blake had underestimated Weiss’s size, assuming that she would be much easier to take than Raven or Yang, but then again, she was only an inch shorter than Yang was, with similar girth too. Nevertheless, as it always was with her family, the pain was nothing compared to the absolute pleasure that Blake got from being anally penetrated.

Weiss grunted as she thrust into her sister’s ass a few times until her shaft was engulfed between the girl’s cheeks, deep in her ass all the way. After a few more playful thrusts to try the girl out, Weiss put her hips into actions, pistoning them back and forth as she fucked the Faunus girl’s asshole. The black-haired girl let out a series of gasps and moans as she was fucked by her sister, her fists clutching tightly onto the bedsheets as she was ravished by the girl behind her. 

“Blake, you have an incredible ass…” Weiss cried out as she felt her sister’s ass wrapped around her cock, squeezing it as she fucked her. Blake heard her, but didn’t respond, or rather, couldn’t, too preoccupied in not screaming Weiss’s name at the top of her lungs an embarrassing them both in front of the whole family who would no doubt hear if she did.

The cat girl bit her lip, letting out moans and groans of ecstasy as she felt Weiss’s balls slap against her wet pussy, while her cock plunged in and out of her asshole at an increasingly faster and faster pace. She could feel her sister’s shaft pumping in and out of her, already oozing precum inside of her as she did. Despite the neglect to her pussy and clit, Blake could still feel herself building up once more to orgasm simply from being fucked in the ass. Weiss’s experience with Winter and Willow showed, as she had so easily switched from a submissive role to a much more dominant one.

“Blake, I’m gonna cum soon…” Weiss moaned after a few minutes. “Do you want me to do it inside or on your back?” She asked. 

“I want your cum inside me…” Blake moaned in response, as Weiss nodded, giving a few quicker hard thrusts before sinking her cock in her sister’s asshole. 

The white-haired girl moaned, as she felt the gloriously blissful feeling of an orgasm wash over her body, knowing that Blake could feel her cock throb inside of her as it twitched, before shooting several ropes of hot thick cum into the girl’s ass. Weiss sighed in relief, as her semen filled up her sister, pumping her full of her white sticky seed until she had no more to give. The feeling of being fucked and filled with cum was one that always got Blake off, and as she felt Weiss do just that to her, she couldn’t contain herself.

“Weiss..!” Blake screamed, as she shuddered in pleasure, climaxing as she drenched the bedsheets under her in her vaginal juices, before Weiss eventually pulled out, but girl’s panting in exhaustion once they had finished orgasming. Weiss smirked as she admired her creampie in Blake’s ass, before looking over at her sister.

“Did you just orgasm form being fucked in the ass?” Weiss asked, making Blake blush.

“Yes…” She admitted. Weiss smiled, as she helped the cat Faunus up, giving her a long, meaningful kiss on her lips, before the two got dressed again and headed downstairs.

 

Yang and Ruby heard Summer singing to herself in the kitchen before they even reached the house, an upbeat pop song that happened be a favourite of hers that had come on the radio. The woman had been so engrossed in the song that she barely even noticed the two girls coming in the back door that they had left from and entering the kitchen.

“Hey Mom!” Ruby chirped, starling her mother so much so that she let out a cute yelp of surprise, almost dropping the plate in her hand.

“Ruby!” Summer whined, as her daughter and Yang laughed at how easily frightened the woman had been. The brunette blushed in embarrassment, as she went back about her business washing the dishes, as Ruby and Yang headed into the living room to join Winter and Kali.

“Hey Mom, hey Winter.” Yang greeted them both, as she sat beside Kali, giving her a kiss on the cheek and bringing her in to a hug. Meanwhile, Ruby gave Winter a cute smile, making her blush.

“Ruby… you’ve erm…” The white-haired woman began, glancing over at Yang, who grinned. The silver-eyed girl frowned, still entirely unaware of Yang’s cum on her cheek. Winter sighed. “Ruby, you might want to look in the mirror…” Winter told her, as Ruby headed over to the mirror, immediately spotting the obvious white stain on her cheek. 

“YANG!” The redhead yelled in embarrassment, rushing off to clean her face up, leaving Yang in stitches,

“You’re mean…” Kali told Yang, although he too was smirking a little at her mischievous daughter. Yang smirked, leaning up to kiss her mother’s lips.

“So, how are you?” Yang asked Kali, placing her hand on her Faunus mother’s belly. It was still flat for the time being, but both of them knew that inside her womb, they incestuous child was growing.

“Fine, for now…” Kali told her daughter, kissing her again, unknowingly making Winter a little jealous. “You’ll have plenty of time to fuss over me in a few months. You should enjoy the peacefulness we have for the time being.” The cat woman told her daughter, making her chuckle, as Ruby and Summer re-entered the room.

“Ruby, I’ve been thinking…” Summer began, as her daughter turned to her. “Kali’s pregnant with Yang’s child, and Blake’s pregnant with Raven’s child… I was wondering if, well, I don’t know…” The silver eyed woman trailed off awkwardly.

“Mom, are you saying… you want another baby?” Ruby asked. Summer blushed nodding.

“Yes, and if you’re okay with it… I’d like you to be the mother, Ruby.” Summer declared. “I completely understand if you don’t-”

“YES YES YES YES YES!” Ruby cried out, leaping onto the mother and hugging her as tightly as possible, accidentally tackling her to the ground, but still not breaking the embrace.

“OoF!” Summer’s eyes went wide as she hit the carpet, her daughter clinging on to her body tightly, as inter leaned over to Yang and Kali.

“Do you think she’ll say yes…?” She asked them sarcastically, making them both chuckle.

“We’ll have a whole new generation of Branwen kids in no time!” Kali squealed excitedly at the thought of it, just as Weiss and Blake came down the stairs.

“What’s all this about?” Blake inquired, looking down at Ruby and Summer, who were finally getting back to their feet.

“Ruby’s going to try to get Summer pregnant.” Yang explained.

“Oh, congratulations!” Weiss exclaimed, hugging her half-sister and mother.

“I’m not pregnant yet!” Summer remarked, but she didn’t refuse another loving hug from Blake either. 

The seven of them talked about the idea of having many more children in the house, with Kali offering to do up the spare rooms as nurseries before she became too heavily pregnant to do so. After a few minutes, the front door opened, as Raven and Willow entered. The red-eyed woman wore a huge grin, while Willow smiled too, but looked a little shyer.

“Raven, we could have waited until we’d finished out lunch to tell them…” The white-haired woman stated, but her black-haired counterpart disregarded this.

“Everybody, we have huge news!” Raven exclaimed happily. “…Willow’s pregnant!” The family congratulated the woman, cheering and taking turns to hug her as they inquired as to whose baby it was.

“Well… the thing it, I don’t know…” Willow told them. Out of the five members of the family that had a penis, Willow had been with all of them at least once in the past week, and so there was no way of knowing who had gotten her pregnant. She would have to have a paternity test, if ‘paternal’ was still the right word in this unique situation. The nine women discussed the idea of a third generation of the Branwen family, until raven had the concluding statement.

“I think we can all agree that no matter who gets who pregnant, our children will all grow up in a kind, caring and loving house.” Raven declared. “I think what we have all learned from our experiences over the past week is that our situation might not be perfect, and it might be frowned upon by society, but I can honestly say that I am certain that the nine of us will make wonderful parents and guardians to any new additions to our family.” The black-haired woman concluded, as everybody agreed, expect Ruby, that is.

“I disagree.” Ruby spoke up, as the eight other women turned to look at her. The redhead gulped, before continuing. “I disagree that our family isn’t perfect. Sure, society might say that, and we might have problems, but at the end of the day, these things only bring us closer together. If we didn’t face challenges and troubles like that, we wouldn’t be so close, we might not even love one another as much. But it is because in spite of the people that kept us apart before, like Jacques and Cinder, and in spite of what society sees as unnatural and immoral even though we know different, yet we managed to prevail and become one big loving family; that is why we are perfect.” Ruby explained.

Raven smiled proudly at her youngest daughter’s speech, as her family cheered for her and each other. Summer embraced her daughter, muttering something about her being so grown up and mature, through her tears of joy.

Every word was true, that no matter what challenges they might face, the Branwen family would make it through together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this work. I have no idea how long it will go on for, but I am thoroughly enjoying writing this, and hope to continue this for a long time.


	8. Inappropriate Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven bonds with her daughters. Yang and Summer attempt to watch a film together, while Weiss and Ruby have similar problems in a much more public place. Raven admits a secret to Winter, hoping that her daughter can help her out.

“So… what do you guys think about what your Mom told us?” Ruby asked Winter and Weiss, as they sat around the table in the restaurant. As a huntress, Raven could afford to take her family to the most expensive places to eat and had decided to take her three daughters out to eat. Having spent years not knowing that they existed, she was trying desperately to go above and beyond to prove herself as a good mother to them and make up for lost time.

The table Raven had reserved was in a quite secluded and private area, so the girls could talk freely without freaking out anybody around them by openly discussing their relationship, as long as they kept their voices down.

“I think it’s wonderful.” Weiss answered. The girl was wearing a beautiful expensive blue dress and had her hair tied up. Winter was wearing a similarly coloured dress, though hers was strapless, and much shorter than Weiss’s, showing off much more of her long slender legs. Ruby, on the other hand, was wearing a dark crimson dress, not unlike Weiss’s and flat shoes, as opposed to Weiss and Winter’s silver high heels.

“Whose do you think it is?” Ruby inquired, grinning at the girls. 

“There’s no way to know for sure unless she does a paternity test.” Winter responded. “The most probably people will either be me or Weiss, but it could be any of us.” She added, just as Raven returned from the bathroom.

“What could be any of us?” Raven asked as she sat down, adjusting her long black dress.

“We were just talking about who got Willow pregnant.” Weiss replied.

“Well, it’s as Ruby said earlier; it doesn’t matter who it is, the child will grow up in a loving home.” Raven told them, smiling sweetly at Ruby, who giggled a little and blushed, just as their waitress returned with their food.

“Wow, this looks amazing!” Ruby squealed cheerfully as she looked down at her medium-rare sirloin steak.

“Are you sure you can manage that?” Winter asked her redheaded half-sister. The silver-eyed girl nodded, wasting no time as she tucked into her food.

“From what Summer tells me, she has a big appetite.” Raven chuckled, as she and her other two daughter began to eat their food.

“So, what should we do after this?” Weiss asked her family, as they sat there eating.

“Well, Winter and I were going to go out for a few drinks.” Raven responded.

“…what about me and Ruby?” Wiess asked. 

“The drinking age in Vale is twenty-one.” Winter pointed out to her younger sibling, telling her all she needed to know.

“That’s so unfair!” Weiss complained.

“It’s okay Weiss. Maybe we can watch a movie or something? Or we could just go home If you like?” Ruby suggested. Weiss sighed, before nodding, smiling at her little sister.

The four women continued on with their meals, enjoying them thoroughly. They had spent the best part of the afternoon together. After Willow broke her news, the four headed out to go shopping together, before making their way to the restaurant that Raven had reserved for them. One by one, the four women finished their meals, with Ruby being the first by far, followed by Raven, Winter then Weiss.

Raven paid, of course, but not after Weiss and Winter insisted that it made more sense for them to pay due to the fortune they had inherited form Jacques. The argument was finally resolved when Raven pointed out that she had to make up for lost time. The women paid their bill and left, making their way through the city, where Raven would take Winter to one of her favourite bars, while Weiss and Ruby decided to head to the cinema to watch a movie. They bid each other farewell, as they all parted ways.

 

Yang listened, but there was no noise whatsoever to be heard. This had to have been the quietest the house had been in the past week, being rather hectic with nine women living there. Right now, though, since Raven Ruby, Weiss and Winter were all out having dinner, and Willow, Kali and Blake were out on a date, Yang found that the house was actually rather quiet when empty.

However, Yang couldn’t complain about the eerie and lonely silence, since she was graced with the company of possibly the most excitable and loud members of the family, apart from maybe Ruby.

“Yang!” Summer squealed, as she leapt into the blonde’s arms. Despite the woman being in her late thirties, she was no less playful and energetic than her own fifteen-year-old daughter was. That is, when she wasn’t being all caring and motherly and taking care of her family’s needs.

“Hey Sum!” Yang chuckled, as the silver-eyed brunette wrapped her arms around the taller red-eyed blonde. Summer giggled, before leaning up to kiss Yang’s lips gently.

“It’s really quiet, it’s kind of creepy…” Summer giggled, as she sat down on the sofa beside Yang, crossing her legs. Yang looked over at her, seeing that she had changed into a hoodie and very short shorts, and had also opted to go barefoot around the house.

“Yeah, typical; you spend a week wishing things would slow down and be quiet, but when they do, it’s kind of lonely…” Yang pointed out, brushing her hair over her shoulder, a s Summer smiled at her.

“At least you have me!” The petite brunette beamed, as Yang watched her toes wiggle. It was as if there was nothing that could possibly bring this woman’s spirit down. “So, what do you ant to do while we have the place to ourselves?” Summer asked innocently as she looked around the room. She had lived her for a week already, but the house was so remarkably huge, especially compared to hers and Ruby’s one-bedroom apartment, that there was still so much to explore.

“Well, we could watch a movie?” Yang suggested. Immediately, Summer clapped her hands, smiling up at the girl.

“Great! What movie shall we watch?” She asked, watching as Yang turned on the TV and navigated to their film library.

“Any particular genre?” Yang asked, as Summer thought.

“Erm… romance! No, comedy! No, wait…” Summer exclaimed excitedly, as Yang simply chuckled and shook her head at the woman.

“How about a horror movie?” Yang asked, loading up the synopsis of a new release. “I hear this one is supposed to be really good!” She grinned, as she let the brunette read the synopsis.

“That sounds scary…” Summer commented, as she read a brief description about a cursed video tape that would kill anybody who watched it. Yang smiled as she felt the woman’s fingers intertwine with hers as she held her hand.

“We can watch something else if you’re too afraid…” Yang offered, which Summer apparently saw as a challenge.

“I’m not afraid!” The silver-eyed woman protested, standing up and stomping her foot in protest. Yang chuckled, as she headed into the kitchen to make some popcorn, before returning with a bowlful of it a few minutes later.

“Wait, I thought we were watching that horror film?” Summer asked Yang, as she watched her instead put on some cheesy rom-com. “I told you, I’m not scared!” She argued.

“Well, maybe I was…” Yang teased, kissing the woman’s cheek. She knew that the brunette really hadn’t wanted to watch the film, and besides, Ruby had told her how much her Mom liked these kinds of rom-com’s.

“Thanks…” Summer told Yang, returning a kiss as she curled up next to the blonde and the pair settled down to watch the film.

About half an hour into the feature, the popcorn was all gone. Yang sighed, looking down at Summer who was clutching onto her arm and had her head in her shoulder, watching the film intently, as the blonde rolled her eyes. She hated romantic films. They were all so boring and predictable. At least Summer was enjoying herself.

Speaking of Summer, Yang suddenly felt a hand on the inside of her thigh, gently rubbing her leg. She looked down to see Summer’s hand absentmindedly making its way up her thigh and towards her groin. She thought nothing of it and continued to try to enjoy the film.

Yang found herself distracted again when Summer’s hand glided right past her groin, and instead slipped up her orange tank top. The blonde bit her lip and moaned silently as she felt Summer gently squeeze her breast.

“You don’t like this film, do you?” Summer asked. Yang shook her head.

“I thought you did though?” She asked, as the woman reached behind Yang and unhooked her bra.

“There’s something else I’d rather do…” She teased.

Yang wasn’t going to protest, as Summer straddled her hips and began grinding against her, now with both of her hands squeezing each breast. Neither of them were watching the boring film now, too focused on one another to care. The blonde looked up at the older woman, noticing how youthful and innocent she looked as she smiled bashfully down at her.

Wasting no time, Yang relieved Summer of her hoodie, tossing it aside as she gazed up at the woman’s body.

“Wow…” Yang remarked Evidently, the brunette hadn’t been wearing anything under the hoodie, allowing Yang to gaze up at her perfectly curvy figure. Her breasts were the perfect size and shape, with perky nipples on each of them, but what had Yang most fascinated was the woman’s big round butt that was directly over her cock. the blonde could feel herself growing hard under her jeans, more so once Summer gripped the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up over her head, before removing her bra as well.

“You’re so big…!” Summer commented, as she gazed down at the blonde’s huge D cup breasts, a little envious of how much curvier the teenager was than herself but concentrating much more on fantasising about wrapping her lips around those gigantic tits.

“Erm, Summer? You’re drooling…” Yang told her. The silver-eyed woman snapped out of her trance, wiping the drool from her mouth as her cheeks glowed bright red in embarrassment. “I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment.” Yang joked, as Summer smiled.

The pair locked lips, kissing sensually and groping one another. Summer tasted like strawberries, funnily enough just like Ruby did. It was uncanny how alike the pair were, albeit Summer was less shy than Ruby. The kiss continued until Summer’s lips began to travel lower on yang’s body, planting kisses along her jaw, neck, collar, and eventually reaching her breast.

Yang moaned as she felt Summer start to kiss her right nipple, her soft lips suckling on the bun as she used her hand to continue to grope Yang’s left breast.

“I never expected you to be so forward, Summer…” Yang moaned, as the woman gently nibbled her nipple. She looked up at Yang and smiled.

“Would you rather just take me here on this couch?” She asked, biting her lip. Yang raised her eyebrows, as Summer leapt off of her, kicking her shorts and panties off so that she was completely naked, revealing her dripping cunt and huge round ass to the blonde. “Just, do it in my ass… I’m saving my pussy for Ruby…” Summer reminded Yang.

The blonde nodded, as she tossed her jeans and underwear aside, holding her already erect cock at the base. She gave it a few strokes, before lining the tip up with the brunette’s tight rear hole. Summer groaned as she felt Yang’s pulsing head press against her rear entrance, gasping when the blonde shoved the first few inches of it inside of her. Yang started off slowly, working her hips back and forth, not wanting to hurt the petite woman, as she bent her over on the sofa.

“Faster, Yang, HAREDR!” Summer urged her, whimpering when Yang sped up. “P-Please…” She added, glancing back at Yang and smiling. The blonde grinned, as she did what she was told. Before long, she was thrusting her hips back and forth, fucking Summer’s tight asshole with all her strength. The brunette seemed to be enjoying herself, whimpering and moaning loudly, as Yang watched her reach under herself and began to masturbate, working her finger in her hole as well as her clitoris.

The red-eyed blonde sped up further, one hand gripping tightly onto Summer’s dark brown hair, yanking her head back, while her other hand slipped between the woman’s thighs, shoving her own out of the way as she began to finger the woman’s cunt. Yang had never known any woman to be as wet as Summer was right now, her juices practically gushing out of her, making a complete mess of the sofa, but neither of them cared right now.

Once Yang’s fingers were sufficiently slathered in Summer’s juices, she reached around the woman’s face and forced her fingers into her mouth, making her taste her own sweet juices. The brunette moaned, as she hungrily sucked on the girl’s fingers, licking them clean and unintentionally drooling down her chin.

“Y-Yang….!” Summer cried after a few minutes, as she was overcome by the sheer pleasure of being fucked in the ass, climaxing all over the sofa and making a mess that would no doubt infuriate Kali.

“Fuck, Sum, you’re so fucking tight…!” Yang grunted, as she continued to fuck her ass. Her anal walls were so tight, the blonde wondered if Ruby had ever even fucked her there. 

Yang went on, slamming her hips against Summer’s enjoying the sound of her thighs clapping against the woman’s huge ass cheeks as she continued to fuck her, her balls slapping her wet pussy as her entire ten-inch member worked in and out of the silver-eyed woman’s hole. Summer whimpered and cried in pleasure, as Yang hooked her fingers around the corner of the woman’s mouth, forcing it open as she roughly pulled her hair with her other hand.

“Shit, I‘m gonna cum soon…” Yang grunted, as she felt herself building up to orgasm.

“P-Please, cum inside me…” Summer begged, as Yang sped up fucking her. Her own breasts, while not as large as Yang’s, still swayed under her as Yang fucked her brutally, forcing her to take her entire shaft inside of her asshole.

Yang sped up, on the brink of orgasming before pushing herself f over the edge. The blonde groaned in pleasure as she buried her entire cock inside of the silver-eyed brunette, filling her ass with white sticky semen. Summer moaned at the feeling, as she climaxed yet again from the sensation of being pumped full of cum.

Once both women were done, they slumped down on the sofa, curling up nude in each other’s arms, as Summer rested her head on Yang’s chest.

“That was amazing!” Summer squealed in delight, although a little out of breath.

“Yeah… you’re absolutely gorgeous!” Yang told the woman, still stunned by the woman’s angel like appearance. Summer giggled, kissing Yang on the lips, as they cuddled for a while, before eventually figuring that they should try to tidy up before Kali came back home and shouted at them.

“So, would you say that was better than any film?” The brunette joked, giving Yang a wink as she redressed herself.

“Of course.” Yang responded. Given the choice between a beautiful woman and a boring movie, she would choose the former any day, especially considering that Yang hated romance films.

 

Weiss hated action films. Yet here she was, having been dragged into one at the cinema by her silver-eyed sister who was far too eager for her liking to see the next instalment in her favourite movie franchise.

“This film is so unrealistic!” Weiss whispered to the redhead beside her, who shushed her, watching the film intently.

Looking around, Weiss saw that she and Ruby were amongst the only people in this screening. They were seated close to the back, further back than anybody else, meaning that nobody’s eyes would be on the pair of girls.

After checking that Ruby was focussed on the film, Weiss slowly slipped her hand up her dress and began to idly stroke her cock. She was stuck in this boring movie for another hour at least, so she might as well do something fun. Ruby was blissfully unaware of her sister masturbating right beside her, concentrating too much on the film to notice, as Weiss wrapped her slender fingers around her cock.

The member slowly began to grow hard, until it was fully erect, throbbing slightly as she ran her hand up and down the length of it, taking her time, and imagining a very particular fantasy of hers…

“Weiss… your cock is so amazing!” Willow’s voice spoke in Weiss’s mind, as she imagined her mother on her knees between her legs, working her tongue and lips all over the rock-hard appendage, worshipping her youngest daughter’s cock.

“Yes, it is truly incredible!” Winter added, as she joined her mother, worshipping her sister’s cock alongside the older woman, so that both Willow and Winter were now licking and kissing all of Weiss’s shaft. Eventually, Willow took the head in her mouth, as she began to bob her head up and down, sucking Weiss’s member sensually, while Winter’s lips wrapped round her sister’s balls, sucking on them.

Weiss managed to stifle a moan, as she hitched up her dress a little further to lay with her pussy as well. She brought two fingers up too her mouth, suckling on them until they were soaked in her saliva, before putting them between her legs, sliding her saliva coated fingers between her damp folds.

The white-haired girl had to bite her lip so not to scream, as she simultaneously fingered herself and jerked herself off. She often had this fantasy when she masturbated and had gone to it automatically. Then again, with her recent family extensions, why not include some of her new siblings?

“Ooh, Weiss, I love your cock so much more than Yang’s!” Blake confessed, replacing Willow so that it was now the gorgeous cat Faunus that was sucking her cock, taking the entire thing down her throat.

“Yes, mine is nothing compared to this!” Yang admitted, as she replaced Winter, sucking on the blue-eyed girl’s balls submissively.

Weiss was overcome with a new wave of pleasure, almost letting out a load groan of pleasure as she imagined Kali joining them, sticking her tongue between Weiss’s wet folds and eating her out.

“So sweet and delicious!” Kali commented, as Weiss continued to imagine the scenario. 

Her imagination went into overdrive as she thought about all the different combinations she could have of her family members worshipping her cock and balls. It was so amazing, so good, so perfect, no matter who she imagined it was down there between her legs, that the girl could just cum at any second now…

“WEISS!” Ruby whisper-shouted, startling her half-sister. Weiss panicked, unable to stop the orgasm as several hot ropes of her thick white mess shot out of her cock and landed on the back of the seat in front of her. Thankfully, nobody had been sitting there, and a quick glance around her told her that nobody had seen her.

“Sorry…” Weiss muttered, as she wiped her cock clean, and pulled her dress back down.

“You might want to apologise to the owners of the cinema!” Ruby told her sister, chastising her, as Weiss blushed in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Ruby…” Weiss muttered, tears in her eyes as she was clearly embarrassed and ashamed of herself. “Please don’t tell anyone!” She begged, looking into the redhead’s silver eyed.

“It’s okay, I won’t.” Ruby promised, before smirking. “…on the condition hat you suck me off here.” She added jokingly. 

Obviously, even if Weiss was crazy enough to masturbate in public, it’s not like she would be willing to suck off her own sister in the middle of a cinema and oh god she was getting on her knees she’s really going to do it!

“Wait, Weiss, I was joking!” Ruby protested. Weiss sighed in annoyance.

“Look, Ruby, I’m offering this unconditionally so do you want me to suck your dick right now or not?” Weiss asked impatiently.

“Erm… yes… please…” Ruby stammered, as the white-haired girl hitched up her crimson dress and pulled down her panties, exposing her already semi-hard cock.

Ruby bit her lip to avoid moaning aloud, as she felt Weiss’s soft, heavenly hand wrap around her shaft and gently begin to stroke it. The blue-eyed girl licked her lips instinctively, as she gazed upon Ruby’s slowly hardening cock, before gradually taking the head of it in her mouth and beginning to suck it slowly, easing her head up and down the length. It didn’t take long until Ruby’s entire seven inches were past Weiss’s lips, and she was kissing the younger girl’s shaven crotch.

“Weiss…” Ruby whimpered quietly, as she felt the white-haired girl’s throat wrap around her shaft, squeezing it as she bobbed her head up and down.

“Quiet you dolt!” Weiss snapped, just loud enough for Ruby to hear her.

“S-Sorry…” Ruby apologised, moaning silently as she felt her cock return to Weiss’s oesophagus after the brief interruption.

From years of servicing Winter, Weiss had picked up more than a few techniques when it came to blowjobs. A slight smirk spreading across her face, Weiss circled her tongue around Ruby’s head in a way she doubted the girl had ever experienced, with instant reactions.

“AH!” Ruby cried, before clamping her hand over her mouth. A few people in the theatre looked around at the girl, who mouthed the word ‘sorry’ to them, before they returned to watching the movie.

“Dunce…” Weiss muttered under her breath, glancing up and giving Ruby a playful smirk. “I feel so bad doing this…” The girl added, as she resumed sucking her sister off, deciding that it might be a better idea to stick to the basics to avoid Ruby attracting any more attention.

“M-Maybe I can punish you later…?” Ruby suggested, trying to act dominant and sexy, but the faces she made as she was overcome with pleasure form Weiss’s mouth meant that the blue-eyed girl couldn’t possibly take her seriously.

Weiss continued with her work, bobbing her head up and down Ruby’s length as she brought her closer and closer to orgasm, before after only a couple of minutes, Ruby couldn’t hold back, Weiss’s expert skills having been far too much for her to handle.

“Ngh… Weiss!” Ruby whispered, as Weiss suddenly deepthroated her cock, shoving the entire thing down her gullet as her younger sister came, shooting several hot loads of her white seed down her throat and into the white-haired girl’s belly.

“Well, that was certainly enjoyable.” Weiss told Ruby, popping her mouth off of her cock, as she sat back in her seat. Ruby nodded in agreement, readjusting her dress.

“Yeah…” She responded, her cheeks glowing scarlet as she became flustered by the white-haired girl’s boldness in the middle of the theatre. Weiss smiled, as she and Ruby shared a light kiss, before they watched the rest of the movie.

The next hour wasn’t as bad as Weiss had anticipated, despite the film not having gotten any better, she had at least been able to relieve herself, as well as taste her only younger sister’s mess.

 

“So, what is this place?” Winter asked, as Raven led her through the club.

“It’s mine and Kali’s favourite bar.” She told her daughter, as the pair headed into the building that was really more of a club. Music blared just enough that they would have to lean in a little to hear one another properly, and the flashing lights were a bit distracting.

“Wait… is this a gay bar?” Winter asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

“What gave it away?” The black-haired woman asked sarcastically, pointing up at the two female symbols interlinked on the wall. Winter smiled sarcastically, as Raven grinned, and the two headed over to the bar to order drinks.

Looking around, Winter saw that the place seemed to be quite popular, packed, in fact, full of couples that all seemed to be dancing, drinking or chatting. It wasn’t long before an extremely hot brunette girl approached Winter. She wore a scarf and beret, and a pair of sunglasses hung on her collar.

“Hey cutie.” The brunette smirked as she winked at Winter. “How’s about you and me go someplace private?” The woman slurred, obviously intoxicated. Winter wasn’t sure what to say, but didn’t need to say anything, saved by another cute brunette who stood beside the first one, although the second girl had two rabbit ears atop her head.

“Coco!” The bunny girl complained, as the first girl, apparently ‘Coco’, turned to her.

“Oh, sorry bun-bun.” She told her, before turning back to Winter. “I meant you, me, and Velvet here. I mean… we’re dating, but it’s an open relationship, if you know what I mean…” The first woman slurred. The rabbit Faunus, apparently Velvet rolled her eyes and apologised to Winter, just as a pair of hands snaked around Winter’s waist from behind.

“Sorry, but this one’s spoken for.” Raven told the pair of brunette’s, kissing Winter’s cheek, as the first brunette smirked ta Raven.

“Alright, orgy!” She cheered, much to the embarrassment of her Faunus girlfriend, who practically had to drag her away.

“I’m never letting you drink again…” The rabbit girl told her girlfriend, as she helped her off of the dancefloor and over to a table where she could sit and relax for a while. However, Winter had bigger concerns right now.

“Mom, are you sure we should be doing that in public?” The white-haired girl asked. Raven shrugged, a smirk on her face letting Winter know that she was very pleased with herself.

“What? Nobody knows that you’re my daughter. It’s not like we look anything alike, so why not?” She argued. Winter tried to think of an excuse, but there was none.

“Well then, there’s nothing stopping me from doing this.” Winter began. 

Raven didn’t have a chance to ask what, before Winter grabbed her face and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Raven was a little flustered, not used to not being the one in charge, but not minding her daughter dominate her a little with her tongue as the pair blissfully made out, not caring about the onlookers who had no idea that they were watching a kiss between a mother and daughter.

The kiss finally broke, with Raven being a little stunned, before they both headed to the bar to get drinks.

“Since you paid for dinner, it’s only fair I get to buy you a round.” Winter told Raven.

“Whatever you say, lover girl.” Raven teased, making Winter blush.

“What’ll it be?” The bartender asked, a short girl with long black hair and a white dress. Judging form the look of the other girl in the red dress behind the bar, she’d say that the pair were sisters. Winter ordered a glass of wine, a before turning to Raven.

“What are you having Mom?” She asked, immediately realising her mistake. The bartender noticed too. She had just seen Winter and Raven make out, and now she was referring to her as Mom.

“Mom?” The gothic girl behind the bar asked. Winter froze but thank the Gods Raven was thinking quickly again.

“You know how kinky some of these repressed girls form Atlas can be.” Raven joked, slapping Winter’s butt, making her yelp and blush in embarrassment. “Or were you just making fun of my age again?” The red-eyed woman asked Winter with a smirk, pointing out the obvious age difference, making her blush even more. Thankfully, the bartender bought the act, smirking. “Whisky on the rocks.” Raven told her, as she nodded, before getting the couple their drinks. They thanked her, as she left to serve some other customers.

“Nice thinking.” Winter told Raven, who winked at her before sipping her drink.

“Thanks, baby.” Raven told her, kissing her on the cheek.

The pair spent the next few hours at the club, drinking, chatting and at some points, Raven even managed to convince Winter to dance with her. Eventually, the pair decided it was time to head home soon, but not after one last drink. They ordered the same they had been drinking all night, and as Winter sipped from her glass, she couldn’t help but notice Raven looking a little anxious.

“What’s up?” She asked, slightly tipsy as she looked over at her mother.

“…can I tell you something private?” Raven asked. Winter frowned.

“What’s the matter?” She asked the black-haired woman. Raven hesitated before responding.

“…I’m a virgin.” She told her eldest daughter. Winter raised her eyebrows, a little confused, considering that the woman had five daughters, before she continued. “I mean, I’ve fucked women before, but never actually… you know, been fucked…” Raven admitted, her cheeks bright red, apparently ashamed of that fact.

“Oh…” Winter responded, not sure what to say. “Why are you telling me this?” She asked, a little confused.

“Well, you’re my oldest daughter, and… I thought maybe you’d want to…” Raven began, before brushing it off. “You know what, forget it!” The red-eyed woman told her, but Winter wasn’t going to let her drop the matter that easily.

“Mom, are you saying you want me to fuck you?” She asked. Raven hesitated, before eventually nodding.

“I’ve been saving myself for Yang for years, you know, when I thought she was my only daughter to have a cock.” The mature woman explained. “But, when I met you, Weiss and Ruby… I wanted to let one of you take my virginity, and who better than my eldest daughter?” Raven reasoned. Winter nodded.

“So, tonight when we get home, do you want me to do it?” She asked. Raven frowned before grinning and shaking her head.

“Let’s do it here.” She said, finishing her drink, as Winter finished hers, before the pair rushed to the bathroom.

Raven and Winter stumbled into the bathroom, both of them a little drunk, as they sloppily made out, groping and fondling one another, before managing to navigate into a cubicle.

“Which hole…?” Winter asked, as she lifted her short dress and pulled down her underwear to fish out her hardening cock.

“Fuck my pussy…” Raven slurred, as she struggled with her much longer dress.

“Here…” Winter told her, as she unzipped her mother’s dress from behind and watched it fall to the floor, revealing that the older woman had neglected to wear any sort of underwear and leaving her stark naked in the cubicle with her gargantuan cock hanging between her legs.

The white-haired girl pushed her mother against the wall, their erections growing as they made out, tongues in each other’s mouths and bodies grinding against one another until Raven decided that she was ready. 

Winter smiled reassuringly as she guided her cock to the slit between Raven’s legs, just behind her balls. She pressed her tip between the woman’s wet folds, before pushing it past her entrance and into her virgin hole. Raven gasped and bit her lip at the unfamiliar feeling, as her cock became rock-hard in arousal, standing tall at fourteen inches between her body and Winter’s.

“Winter…” Raven moaned, as her daughter began to slowly work her hips back and forth, slowly building up momentum, working in and out as she carefully took her mother’s virginity.

“Mom…” Winter moaned as she made out with her ebony-haired lover, continuing to slowly ease her member inside of her hole.

The pair continued to kiss, as Winter began to speed up, giving harder and faster thrusts as Raven managed to take in more and more of her thick foot-long shaft. She knew that her mother would say so if she was being too rough, and so Winter hardly even held back as she slid her length between her mother’s already soaking wet folds. However, the one thing in her way was her mother’s unnaturally enormous cock that stood between their bodies. The white-haired girl frowned, before getting an idea.

“Ah!” Raven whimpered, as she managed to take her daughter’s entire foot-long cock inside of her hole, just as she felt something wrap around her cock.

Opening her eyes, Raven saw that Winter had managed to slide her fourteen-inch member between both of their breasts, massaging it with the collective four mounds of flesh, while she wrapped her mouth around the tip of it, sucking the head of it and licking up and precum that may leak. A mixture of precum and saliva was being used to lubricate their breasts, allowing the woman’s cock to slide between them, while her daughter’s tongue worked the tip.

“Winter…” Raven whimpered, as she was fucked against the wall by her daughter, her hips moving much more quickly and roughly as she pounded her mother’s cunt. It was so satisfying knowing that nobody had ever been in there before, and to have such a tight hole on such a beautiful mature woman was a rare thing indeed.

Winter continued to fuck her mother over the next twenty minutes, faster and faster, harder and harder, breathing heavily as her cock slammed again and again into the woman’s uterus, leaking precum that was used as lube, about to cum any minute now. From the way that raven’s enormous cock was throbbing, she’d say that her mother was close to orgasming now too, and it wouldn’t be long before they’d both be in intense pleasure.

“Ah! Yes, fuck me!” Raven whimpered, tears in her eyes, every time Winter plunged her cock into her tight pussy in turn plunging the older woman into absolute ecstasy unlike anything she could ever have imagined.

“Mom… I’m close…” The white-haired woman grunted.

“Do it inside me…” Raven requested. “See if you give me a baby…” She joked but was in fact serious.

Winter nodded, giving a few hard thrusts into her mother’s cunt, before grunting, sinking her own huge cock all the way inside of her and orgasming. Raven groaned at the strange yet intensely pleasurable feeling of having her uterus pumped full of semen, her daughter’s, no less, filling her up as her shaft throbbed inside of her body. The sheer pleasure of it was just enough to push Raven over the edge, as she too came.

“AH!” Raven cried, her cock throbbing violently as she spurted several hot ropes of semen up into the air, landing them on hers and her daughter’s breasts as her cock twitched, before she eventually stopped coming. 

Winter pulled out of her mother and stepped back. Both of them her drenched in the red-eyed woman’s mess, her semen all over their tits, as Winter’s mess trickled down the inside of her mother’s thighs.

“That was amazing…” Winter remarked.

“That was… that was….” Raven began but found herself at a loss to describe what was no doubt the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced.

“Yeah, it really was.” Winter agreed, giving her mother a last kiss, before the pair redressed themselves. Their dresses would do a good enough job of hiding the mess over them, even if they would probably have to throw them away when they got home. 

“Thank you, Winter.” Raven told her daughter, kissing her again. “That meant so much to me.” Raven told her. Winter smiled.

“Of course, mother, I love you!” She replied, returning the kiss. 

Once they were fully dressed and (mostly) presentable, the pair made sure that the coast was clear before exiting the cubicle, heading straight for the exit of the club, before they would get a taxi home. The two lovers didn’t say a word all the way home. It was a combination between being so tired from all the drinking, dancing and fucking, and from wanting to just savour the moment with one another.

The pair eventually got home, stumbling in the door, careful not to wake anybody. They headed upstairs and made sure that Weiss and Ruby had gotten home safely, finding them in Weiss and Winter’s room, along with Blake and Kali curled up at the foot of the bed, as they often did. A glance in Yang’s room, and they saw the blonde with her arm around Summer, who was curled up next to her.

The two women finally made their way into raven’s bedroom, finding the only other woman what wasn’t asleep. Willow, unlike the rest of the family, was sprawled out naked on Raven’s bed with a purple dildo between her legs, moaning as she pumped it in and out of her pussy while she rubbed her clit. Seeing her two lovers in the doorway, she immediately became embarrassed, ceasing masturbating as she blushed a deep red.

“You’re got five cocks to choose from, and you use that?” Raven slurred, a little drunk, as she looked over at the sex toy that was smaller than any of the women in the family.

“You two weren’t here, and everybody else was asleep!” Willow argued back, defending herself.

“We’re here now…” Winter pointed out with a grin as her mother smirked.

“I thought you’d never ask…” The white-haired woman responded, welcoming Raven and Winter into the large bed with her. The two intoxicated women grinned at one another, as they both got onto the bed to fuck the desperate woman.

Winter didn’t mind her second session tonight, and Raven was glad to be doing what she was sued to again. Then again, she had never experienced pleasure like when Winter had fucked her, still able to feel her cum filling her up. She’d have to do it again sometime, maybe with Weiss, Ruby and Yang, maybe in her other holes… maybe all at once. 

In any case, Raven was going to have fun experimenting with being fucked.


	9. Planting the seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is determined for a baby with Ruby. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake have some fun, while Willow visits Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this hasn't been updated in so long. Huge thanks to SilverWolf2135 who wrote this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I have been really busy these past few weeks, so sorry for the lack of updates on all my works.

Summer heard the birds chirping as she woke up. It was one of the most calming things she had experienced since coming here. Summer smiled, but it wasn't because of the birds and the warming feel of the sun on her face. “Today. Today's the day.” She placed her hand on her stomach. “I already have a name in mind.” Summer heard the door creak open, finding Ruby standing in the doorway.

“Hey mom, I'm not waking you up am I?” Summer shook her head. “Of course not dear. And even if you did, what makes you think I'd mind?” Ruby giggled. “True point” Ruby entered the room. Summer noticed Ruby's lack of clothes, coming in only wearing a bra and panties. “I've been looking forward to this for so many years mom.”

“I promise Ruby, you won't regret it. You'll be a great mother. Now come over here.” Ruby jumped on the bed. “You know, this brings me back to our first time. Do you remember it?” Summer nodded “About a year ago. You walked into me getting dressed. You wanted some relief.” Ruby blushed. “Hehehehe. Are you ready?” Summer nodded and threw off the covers, reveling her nude form. “I've been ready for days. Now, panties off.” Ruby smiled as she pulled them off, her cock now free form it's prison. “Now your bra.” Ruby reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the bed.

“You know, I always wondered if there were other people like us. When we found everyone, I felt like I belonged for the first time. Like we found people who wouldn't judge us mom.” Summer pulled Ruby close to her, by her side. “I know. I always wanted to have a child with you Ruby. I just wanted to find a place where we could be safe. And here we are.” Summer began to stroke off Ruby. “I wonder if you'll be as good as Raven. Your her daughter as much as mine.”

Ruby groaned at her mothers touch. “Ohh. Mom.” Summer smiled. “Oh Ruby. You know, when I gave birth to you, I wondered if you'd been like me or like Raven. Lets find out shall we?” Summer got on top of Ruby, Ruby's cock inches away from Summers pussy, already wetter then a fountain. “Here we go.” Summer lowered herself onto Ruby's cock, feeling it fill her. “Ohh Ruby. Why is this so good?”

“I don't know mom, but I don't care” Ruby sat up to kiss her mother. “I don't care about anything anymore. All I care about is us and our new family. All of it.” Summer rocked her hips the slightest bit, hold her daughters face in her hands. “I know what you mean. Now help me expand out family” Ruby laid back down on the bed, since Summer had more experience then her.

Summer moved up and down on Ruby, feeling her cock enter and leave every time. While not the biggest in the family, Summer wouldn't deny the fact that still felt heavenly. The way that Ruby seemed to fill her, her own daughter no less, it was prefect, like when she and Raven made love all those years ago. “Oh Ruby, this is just like what it felt like with Raven.” Ruby could see how much pleasure her mother was in. Her face, her eyes, it all screamed ecstasy. “Ruby, please. Don't stop. Don't stop!” Ruby didn't. She bucked her hips to match her mothers movements, feeling her tip piece her mothers womb, the same womb she came from.

Ruby sat up, and started sucking on her mothers breast, like a infant nursing. “Oh Ruby, I missed this feeling. Once I'm pregnant again, I want to do this again, only you'll get another taste for breast milk.” Ruby could feel her mother vaginal walls begin to close on her cock, a signal she was close to orgasm. Ruby could also feel her cock throb inside her mother. “oh mom, I'm close.” Summer knew what she met. “Yes Ruby, cum inside me. Get me pregnant! Please! AHHHHH” Summer and Ruby both came all at once, Summer's fluids drenching the sheets, and Ruby cumming in her mothers womb, filling it to the brim. Summer could feel her daughter fill her up, her sperm looking for the egg that would be their child. They both lay on the bed, holding each other as they slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

 

Blake could feel Weiss plant kisses on her neck. The sofa offered a great place for make out sessions, as long as no one found out, and to their knowledge no one would. Summer and Ruby were fast asleep, Willow was no where to be found, Raven had gone out for an hour or so, Winter had gone into town for shopping, and Kali was outside. “Weiss, what about Summer and Ruby?”

“Their fast asleep. Besides, it's like they would judge us. Now then, where to next? Oh I know.” Weiss got up, and moved to remove Blake's pants. “You know, I've yet to feel what your pussy feels like, and I've gone a while without fucking someone.” As the pants fell, Weiss noticed Blake's lack of panties. “Look at you. You look like you've been waiting for this.” Blake couldn't lie, she had hoped for this. Weiss fished her cock from her pants. “Now then, lets see what this pussy if made of.”

Weiss impaled her half sister, with her cock almost entering her womb. Blake moaned a lustful moan. “Oh Weiss, it feels so good.” Weiss smiled. “Good. Now enjoy this as much as me.” Weiss thrust into Blake, trying to go further each time. Blake soon bucked her hips, trying to grant Weiss access to her deepest chamber, where Ravens child grew in her belly. Weiss thrust over and over again, getting more pleasure each time.

“What's this?” Weiss and Blake looked up to see Winter standing above them. “I leave for one hour, and you can't contain yourself little sisters?” Weiss blushed a red that would rival Ruby's cloak. “Winter-” Winter held up her hand. “Don't Weiss. I'm more upset that you didn't tell me. Now, I hope you feel like sharing.” Winter pulled her pants down, unveiling her massive cock. “Blake, get ready.” Winter lined her cock with Blake mouth. “Hold on Winter. Blake, get on all fours.” Weiss pulled out of Blake, and waited for Blake to get on all fours. As Blake faced Winter, she knew what Weiss and Winter were doing.

Weiss gave a nod and plunged back into Blake, her pussy being filled once again. As Blake moaned, she felt Winter shove her cock in her mouth. “Oh Blake, you may be better then your mother. Ready Weiss?” Weiss nodded. Winter shoved her entire member into Blake's mouth while Weiss filled Blake's ass. “Ahhh!” Winter smiled. “Enjoying yourself Blake?' Blake could only moan, what with Winter's cock in her mouth. “Okay Weiss, lets enjoy ourselves before Summer and Ruby wake up.”

Winter and Weiss began thrusting into Blake, with Winter face fucking her, and Weiss taking her ass for herself. “Oh Gods Blake, your so good. You may become my go to person for blowjobs. Weiss, how are you holding up?” Weiss couldn't answer, she was trying her hardest not to cum. Blake's ass felt so good, she was brought to the brink of orgasm with minutes Winter fared no better. “Oh, oh Blake, I'm cumming! Take it. Take it all1!” All Blake could yet again was moan, as Winter's seed filled her mouth, while Weiss pumped her ass full of her cum. As Winter and Weiss pulled out, all the three of them wanted to do was fall asleep. “What is THIS?!” All three looked up to see Kali. “You three are cleaning this mess up, and then you're grounded for a week.”

 

Yang watched as she laid waste to whole armies. Borderlands was a series she enjoyed, with the Krieg the Psycho being her favorite. “The pain goes here!” Yang could only watch as Krieg hit himself with his weapon, and went down into Fight For Your Life, and watched the bar drop, killing him and failing the mission. Yang punched the power button. “Cheating Nomad and his damn Rocket Launcher”

Yang jumped on her bed, and thought about her life. Kali was pregnant with her child, and maybe Willow was too. She had gained three sisters and she couldn't be happier with her life. Yang heard a knock on her door. “It's open.” Yang looked up to see Willow in the door way. “Oh hey Willow, what's up?” Willow sat on Yang's bed. “Not much. Blake, Winter and Weiss got caught fucking on the sofa. Kali was less then pleased.” Yang chuckled. “They can't even go one week. So what brings you to my humble room?” Willow moved closer. “Well, I heard Ruby and Summer going at it, and I saw Winter, Weiss and Blake getting caught by Kali, so, I'd figured I'd ask if you wanted your turn with me.” Yang smiled. “Hell yes.”

Yang quickly pulled her pants down, forsaking underwear. Willow pulled her nightgown over her had, also having no underwear. Yang couldn't help but admire Willow's pale figure. Her breasts so plump, so prefect. Her hips were curved to perfection, but the fact that she had three children probably helped that. Willow moved towards Yang's cock, which was among the biggest of the family, her only rivals being Winter and Raven. “Enjoy Yang.” Willow took hold of Yang's member, and took it into her mouth.

Yang almost threw her head back in pleasure. As Willow sucked and used her tongue to cover every inch of her cock, Yang could feel herself almost lose herself. This was better then blowjob she had felt before, and all Yang could was question how Willow was this good. “Ah Willow this feels so good.” Willow could only smile in her mind. Willow sped up, deepthroating her half daughter.

Yang could feel herself close to orgasm. “Ah Willow. I'm gonna cum!” Willow suddenly pulled out of Yang, leaving her daughter on the verge of orgasm. “What the..?” Willow smiled. “Trust me.” Willow brought her breasts together and put Yang's cock between them. “Ahh.” Yang threw her head back on her pillow, having never been tit fucked before.

Willow sucked on the tip of Yang's member, as if trying to milk her for her baby batter. “AHHHHHH!” Yang could do nothing as she felt her orgasm flood over her body, and blew her load into Willlow's mouth. Willow shallowed all of Yang's cum, remembering how it felt the first time she had Raven's cum. It tasted almost the exact same. Yang and Willow looked at each other, red meeting blue.

The next morning was a quiet one. Yang and Willow looking at each other, as well as Winter, Weiss and Blake exchanging looks. As everyone was enjoying their breakfast, Summer came racing down the hall, holding a pregnancy test. It had a positive test result


	10. A mothers deisire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mothers of the group hope for the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, SilverWolf here. Now theres no smut here, but i will go back to what Adam had wanted, i just wanted a chapter to set a few things up. Enjoy

Summer looked at the tree outside her window. A Willow. Raven had planted it during the summer before. Willow's were known for being able to withstand almost anything. Wind, snow, rain, almost anything within reason. Summer thought back to when she was with Cinder. She was charming at first. Always helping her with work and Ruby, always willing to be there for her. It wasn't until they had moved away that Cinder revealed her true colors. Every night, every dream, it was always Cinder. The way her eyes pierced her soul, the fire and darkness in her heart, the hot brand that grew closer to her skin every night. “Summer, are you alright.?”

Summer looked over to see Willow in the doorway. “I'm fine Willow” Summer looked down at her belly, where her second child grew. Willow sat beside Summer. “your thinking about Cinder aren’t' you?” All Summer could do was nod. “She can't get you or Ruby, Summer. We protect each other, love each other. As long we have each, we don't have to worry about anything else.” Summer looked at Willow. “Yeah, thanks Willow.”

 

Raven watched as Yang and Weiss played with Zwei, wondering how large her family would grow in the coming months. Summer, Kali, Willow, and for all she knew, even herself, they would all give birth in a few months, and there was the possibility of one of the children impregnating themselves. The idea of Yang and Blake, or Winter and Weiss, she wasn't sure what to think. Yest hey would have the rest of the family to lean on, but on the other hand, it may cause stress on something that is already frowned a pon, and there's no telling how they would react. All she could was hope for the best for her new found family.


	11. Angel and Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby talk about kids, and swim in the moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, SilverWolf here. Now i know this chapter does have any smut in it, i just wanted to publish another chapter before i forget about this story. i will be adding smut later down the road this weekend, so come back then. Enjoy what i have.
> 
> EDIT 11/28/2018  
> So i was able to work a little tonight, and here is what i promised. Sorry if the sex isn't as good as Adams, i don't have a lot of experience with smut. anyway, i hope you enjoy

Ruby looked out at the ocean, watching the moon shine on the beach. Ruby had always loved swimming. When Summer was with Cinder, swimming was her escape. It didn't matter if it was a small pond or a raging river, as long as she could forget everything, it was welcome in her life.

 

And now here she was, surrounded by people who loved her and had a baby on the way, with a family bigger than she thought she could enjoy. Yet, it all worked out. “Hey Ruby, what are you doing out here?” Ruby turned around to see Weiss behind her. “Oh just thinking about swimming. Maybe get one more swim in before winter starts.” Weiss nodded. “You enjoy swimming as much as I do. I see how you look towards the ocean sometimes when we all come down here. Care to join me?” Ruby watched as Weiss removed her skirt and shirt leaving only a pale beauty in her wake. Ruby started to strip out of her clothes, watching as Weiss waded out into the water. As Ruby waded into the water, she felt her nipples become hard from the cold. Although Ruby was no stranger to cold water, it still sent a shiver up her body.

 

Ruby swam towards Weiss, her white hair almost glowing in the moonlight. “Ruby, has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful in moonlight?” Ruby chuckled. “No one outside our family. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a mermaid princess?” Weiss smiled. Only Winter and her mother ever called her that. Weiss swam into the arms of Ruby, their cocks touching each other. “If I'm a mermaid, than your an angel, Ruby Rose.” Ruby smiled. “Weiss, there's something I've wanted to ask you.” Weiss nodded. “Have you ever wanted children of your own?”

 

Weiss was surprised by the question. “I've never really given it much thought. The only 2 people I've ever been with are Winter and my mother. Between Winter being away most of the time, and my father watching over me and mother like a hawk, it never crossed my mind. But, now that I think about it, I think I would like a child of my own.” Ruby smiled. “How do you feel about making me a mother?” Weiss looked at Ruby. “Are you sure? We're still teenagers, and most of our mothers are pregnant already, are you sure your ready?” Ruby nodded. “I've had a lot of time to think about it. Weiss, I want my first child to be yours. Come on.” Ruby led Weiss back to the shoreline, her pale figure almost glowing in the moonlight. Ruby turned around, revealing her naked body for Weiss. "Come on Weiss, you don't want to keep your angel waiting do you?"

 

Weiss smiled and swam back to shore, her cock now fully erect. "Of course not." Weiss moved closer to Ruby, her cock ready to go inside her little half sister. "This mermaid wants to give you what you want." Weiss pushed inside Ruby, feeling her vaginal walls close around her member. Both Weiss and Ruby moaned, as they both knew that there was no going back now. Weiss began thrusting inside of Ruby, feeling the tip of her cock poke into her womb. Ruby looked into Weiss's eyes, feeling a sense of love that rivaled the love she had for her mother. She couldn't explain it, but it was almost like magic.

 

Weiss could feel herself coming closer to orgasm, thrusting harder and faster into her red head lover. "Ahh, Ruby, I'm cumming" Ruby nodded. "Cum inside me Weiss, give me your baby, please. AHHHHHH" Both girls screamed, feeling their orgasms pulse though their bodies. Ruby's cock shot out spurts of cum, while Weiss's filled Ruby's womb to the brim. As Weiss pulled out of Ruby, they looked into each others eyes. Weiss fell to the ground beside Ruby, wrapping her arm around her. Both the futa's fell alsleep n each others arms that night, letting the moon shine on their bodies, as their child began it's life inside Ruby.

 

 

 


	12. Time off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants a little time off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy new year. Here's a new chapter to start off the new year

Ruby awoke to the feeling of sand and sea water around her, and her lover next to her. Ruby knew that in 9 months, she would have 2 daughters. She wondered if her family could get away from life for a few days. She knew from school that Patch had a few islands surrounding the area, and more then a few were tropical. Ruby knew how much everyone enjoyed warm water and warm weather. Ruby looked over to Weiss still sleeping. Ruby got up, and picked up the mother of her child, carrying her back to the house.

Raven looked out a window as Ruby and Weiss came in though the front door. “Enjoy your swim last night Ruby?” Ruby laughed. She put her hand on her stomach. “Yes, we did.” Raven knew that look. It was the look of a to-be mother. Ruby laid Weiss on the couch, as Yang and Summer came down the stairs. “Hey Ruby, how long have you been home?” 

“I just got though the door Yang. I have an idea for the family” Summer looked interested. “What did you have in mind, sweetie?” Ruby looked at her lover/mother. “well, there are lots of islands around here, so I though why don't we take a little trip for a few days? They're all tropical, and we could use a few days off.” 

“Hmm, well, school is almost over, and I think we can all agree that we can use some time to ourselves. I'll ask Willow and Kali and see what they think.”

 

“RUBY! Hurry up! The boat will leave any second!” Ruby ran towards her mothers voice, hurrying to catch their boat to Mermaid Island, the island said to house the spirit of a mermaid princess. Ruby used her semblance to catch up to her family, barley getting on the boat that would take them to their new home for a dew weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i get asked, no. No one will become mermaids, but i do have something planned. Comment down below. see you next chapter


End file.
